Five Nights at Miku's
by LuisJM
Summary: You are hired as a Night Watchman to look after a theme park in Tokyo. Sounds like an easy job, right? (FNaF/Vocaloid Crossover)
1. Prolong

**LuisJM is here and I got a brand new story I would like to share. This is pretty much a cross over of two really good things I like and enjoy. The first one is something called Five Night's at Freddy's. If you don't know about the game, it's about a security guard taking a night shift at Freddy's Fazzbear's Pizza, somewhat of a Chuck E. Cheeses rip-off if you will. Now I know you're thinking that it is somewhat of a happy place, but you are wrong. For between 12 A.M. to 6 A.M. the animatronics move around a little bit and when they get in your office, you're pretty much dead. It spans to three games in total with the forth one coming out and each has its own different variation of mechanics to keep you alive. There is also a hidden lore behind the games too as it talks about children getting killed by an employee/security guard in the restaurant and are put in the suits. How, I do not know… Now I do not play the game myself. I mean I do have the apps on my I-Pad but I rarely play it. But I've seen people on YouTube play it and it was quite the view experience. People like Markiplier, Jack SepticEye, and CoryxKenshin just to name a few. Hell, the FNaF series is so popular, that there are multiple spin offs of the game such as Disney, Wario, Thomas, Spongebob, and even a Chuck E. Cheese for crying out loud. But looking at these spin offs, I think they're missing one thing that I think would be perfect for the FNaF genre. And that leads to my second favorite thing.**

 **Now if you know of Hatsune Miku, she's a vocaloid character who is a virtual singer. She came to the scene in 2006 – 2007 when she's a mascot for this voice synthesizing program from Crypton and she became an instant hit. Spanning multiple computer programs, a slew of excellent Vocaloid characters, large number of hit singles, collection of rhythm video games, and multiple live concerts on a yearly bases, she is a rising star and the first animated character to hit Japan. Now giving that she's popular, it's obvious that she deserves her own FNaF spinoff game. Shame no one could accomplish something like that. Maybe it needs a story to get the ball rolling. Perhaps I should accomplish something like that since I got the idea on how the FNaF games work. Who knows, maybe someone who does game designs can look into this and can make it for me. That could be cool! Let me see if I can get a summary going.**

 **You are hired as a Night Watchman to look after a theme park in Tokyo. Sounds like an easy job, right?**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **As I said before, this is going to be a crossover of Five Nights at Freddy's and the Vocaloid series. So basically it's going to be a Five Nights a Freddy's thing with Vocaloid characters. But I'm going to add something else special that could let people turn their heads and say, 'What the Hell!'. Trust me, you'll see in a future chapter. For now, let's start with the prolong of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or the Vocaloid characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Five Nights at Miku's  
Prolong

In the vast reach of Tokyo, news of a new theme park is going to open up. This theme park is called Miku Land and it's based on Japan's hottest virtual sensation, Hatsune Miku. This park contains many sections and each of them is around each character. There's Mikupolis for Hatsune Miku, which is about rides of a moderate riders, Luka's Party for extreme riders which is hosted by Megurine Luka. The Rin and Len Play Land for the kids that focuses on the twins, Kagamine Ken and Len. And finally there's the Kaito and Meiko Nightlife where it's pretty much restaurants, shops, and entertainment for the adults that stars Kaito and Meiko. Now this park is quite special because there's a new type of technology that Tokyo and Crypton Games is working on. That new piece of technology is called interactive holograms.

In each section of the park, there are these stages for each character and when they appear, not only will they sing and dance for you, but they can also interact and move around the park, going to each other's sections. Since this technology is new, it's a heavily guarded secret that no one knows but the technicians. They even have an animatronics mascot welcoming customers into the park as well to give them a nice warm welcome. The park is already opened to VIP guests for first time on lookers and in a week, it will be fully opened to the public and people from around the world will flock to the park to see this new technology. But as the park closes and the people leave, rumors have been circulating that they could hear the voices of the Vocaloid characters talking, singing, and laughing, but in a dark and creepy way. They even say a strange message they repeated over and over again in Japanese saying…

 ** _'Watashi wa zentai no tsukuru...'_**

 ** _'Watashi wa zentai no tsukuru...'_**

 ** _'Watashi wa zentai no tsukuru...'_**

The employees believe that it could be an error in the new technology, almost like someone is tampering with it. But they fear that if news gets out that the interactive holograms are on the fritz, it could spell trouble for the theme park. They already hired technicians to figure out the problem, but it will be a few days before they can come and see the issue. So they need someone to keep watch for the night and check to see if everything is working. What they need it a security guard for the night.

A day later, a help wanted ad was placed on the job search papers. Though it's in Japanese, there was some English next to it. It reads…

 _'Help Wanted:_  
 _Security guard needed to work the night shift in new Tokyo theme park._  
 _Monday – Friday_  
 _12 A.M. - 6 A.M._  
 _Night guardsman must check cameras on the park and make sure that new park's technology is in working order._  
 _Park not responsible to damage to property or person._  
 _¥18137_  
 _$150'_

The help wanted ad looks pleasing and a certain someone decided to take that job opportunity. The person is none other then you. After all, you're just sitting around looking at the cameras for anything suspicious. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

 **And that's the prolong of the Five Night's at Miku's story. This is just a bit of a start to the future game if anyone is interested in making it. But stay tune because the next chapter will be about the first night. Please Review.**


	2. Night 1

**Now it's time to head on down to the second chapter of FNaM, or the First Night where you start working as a security guard for the Vocaloid Theme Park. How well can you fare is the question.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **This chapter and future chapters will be on the game's five nights. One which is starting off easy and gets difficult as the chapters kept on posting. So be sure to see how aggressive and scary this story is. Also I will be having the characters from Vocaloid appear in each chapter so it will start with one character and then soon increase to the point that it will be difficult for the security guard to keep track of them. Just bare with me on the horror aspect as this is my first time doing a horror filled fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Vocaloid**

* * *

Night 1  
12:00 A.M.

So, here you are… A freshly employed security guard ready to work the night shift at a soon to be open amusement park. It shouldn't be too hard. Look at the security cameras, free food to eat at the park's restaurants, doze off from time to time. Pretty much an easy job for you. Though there was the warning of the park not responsible for the damage of property or person. But with a weekly paycheck of $150, how can you turn down that type of offer? Now here you are, sitting at a desk of a security office, ready for your first night on the job.

Sipping on your fresh brew of coffee you take a good look at your surroundings. So far, it's pretty much a plain old office with a desk filled with many high-tech computers on it and a red button in front of you. Looking up, you could see an open door in front of you with a button for lights and the door itself with two clear glass windows between the door and two vents near the ceiling with the same buttons to just close the vents. The one thing that the office stands out is the many Vocaloid memorabilia that is places everywhere. The walls were covered with promotional and concert posters of with virtual pop idol, Hatsune Miku, the desk had bobble heads of the variety of Vocaloid characters, artwork of these characters as scattered around the windows, and a life size cut out model of Hatsune was near the door. You heard that this Miku girl is popular in Japan; you never thought that it was blown to extreme proportions. Regardless though, you still have a job to do as you get comfortable with your surroundings.

As you were getting yourself ready, you hear a phone ringing nearby. You searched for the phone, but couldn't find it anywhere within the security desk. When you found the phone near one of the screens, you were about to pick it up. But just as you were about to pick it up, the answering machine got to it first as you decided to just listen to what this person is going to say.

 _"Hello? Hello and Kon'nichiwa. I don't know if you're in your office or not. I'm hoping that this message will get to you or not. So if you're hearing this, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Miku Land. Since this is your first time here, let me fill you in on what you need to know."_

You listen to this person on the answering machine and could tell that he seems like a decent sort of man. Lying back, you listen in on what this person is saying.

 _"Now Miku Land is basically a theme park in Tokyo based on a very famous virtual idol, Hatsune Miku. Once she was pretty much a mascot for this synthesizing software Crypton Entertainment put together, something about giving their software a face for the voice. Now, she has become an International sensation, with millions and MILLIONS of songs, yearly concerts, video games, pretty much everything. You can see in your office and many posters and art we got. Yeah, she's pretty much a big deal."_

You look around the office at the many posters and picture scattered around and was could tell that she's quite the star in her own rights.

 _"And she's not the only one that is the star. Since her debut, the company brought in more software with different virtual artists. There's Megurine Luka, the twins Kagamine Ken and Len, Kaito, and Meiko. There are other virtual artists too, but they were from foreign countries. Crypton doesn't own those. Wish they did, then maybe we can expand this park."_

You listen to that and were amazed by that. How many of these characters are there?

 _"So as you can see that after all this popularity, they need to add a park for them. Now for the Park itself… Miku Land is comprised of four sections with a big fountain of Miku and her friends in the middle of it; each of these sections is based on the characters themselves. Miku's in charge of the moderate rides, Luka for the extreme kind, Len and Ken are in charge the kiddies section, and Meiko and Keito handle the adult section. All these sections have stages for the virtual idols to perform. Now the usual way they do the performance is the projectiles emanating to a glass wall, you know for their concerts. But here in this park, the company decided to experiment with something new. They were working on some brand new technology that can not only let them perform, but to interact with the other park goers and walk around. Wish I can tell you how it works, but that's a company wide secret. Still baffles me as to how they pull it off."_

Holograms that can perform, walk, and interact? Now you know that Japan is well ahead of the future. Maybe this job isn't going to be bad after all.

 _"They call it an interactive hologram of some kind. It was used in some experimental phase and they are now trying it out to entertain the customers. Before the park actually opened we sent in some VIPs and first lookers to see the park themselves and the holograms and enjoyed this tech. Hell, the staff of the park is setting up something they got from the U.S. and is sprucing it up to make it look more… Miku-esk. I'll let you know when it's finished. Anyways, as advance as the holograms are, there are a few… bugs in the system."_

You heard that last bit and was confused. Bugs? What bugs?

 _"Now recently, the holograms have been acting a little… erratically. I mean in the day time they worked okay with the guests, but when the park closes they tend to act differently. They talk, sing, and laughed a little darkly and their image of their holograms look distorted and downright creepy. Miku seems like the only one that hasn't changed in body, but her eyes were empty, and soulless. The technicians have been working around the clock to figure out the problem, but they have no clue on what. And since this only happens when the park closes, we don't have a problem in the holograms disturbing or traumatizing the guests. Still, the higher ups can't take any chances and are trying to fix the matter before it escalates to the day time."_

You heard the problem and was now getting a little worried. These holograms are acting up and are becoming scary at closing time? Why do you get the feeling that this job isn't all that's cracked up to be?

 _"That's where you come in. Your job, as a night watchman, is to keep an eye on those holograms. They do tend to move from one section of the park to another, but lately they've been entering through the main offices, employee rooms, maintenance area, and the generator room. Now that does seem impossible, as the holograms can go far as to enter these rooms. The technicians said that someone had tampered with their range of their bodies. Which is why we have this set up for you. You have security cameras with built in night vision that is connected to the park and the offices just to keep an eye on them. One camera though is audio only and it connects to the restricted area. That's where we keep the technology to make the holograms in the first place. I'm certain you will hear something in that camera. You're front door has a remote for lights and closing the door. There are also cameras connected to the vents between your security office and a button to close the vents. We heard that they would crawl around in those vents, just to give them early access to the rooms. Now I know what you're thinking, shouldn't holograms can go through the doors? Don't worry; the doors contain a metal alloy that prevents the holograms to phase through. You won't have a problem. But if there's any chance that these holograms would come into your room without you knowing, we have a contingency plan for you. On your desk is a reboot button that can restart any hologram that's in your room."_

You heard that and searched your desk to find this reboot button he was talking about. That's when you spotted a big red button on the front of you and with a word, _'reboot'_ on it. Looking at the button, he continued to hear the person on the phone.

 _"What this reboot button does is administer an EMP, which is short for Electro Magnetic Pulse, with a range that only reaches your room. Now if any of these interactive holograms managed to reach your office, simply hit the reboot button and one of the holograms will be sent back to the stage. That will give you ample time to keep them away from you. But there could be some hiccups with this button. If you see the holograms in your office, you would have a short window of time to push the reboot button. You wait too long, then… Well, there's no telling what those holograms would do as they are just virtual idols and they don't have much of physical forms. But they say something in Japanese that sounds like… **'Make me whole…'** Kind of strange if you ask me. Another part of it is that pushing that button would cause a temporarily brownout in your own office which will turn back on in a matter of seconds. And if any one of these Vocaloids is near your office, whether it be at your door and in the vents, then boy you're on your own."_

Hearing all of this, you know the idea of the reboot button. Still the thing about a power outage in your office and waiting for a few seconds could be a problem for you.

 _"Don't worry; first day would be a piece of cake for you. Check the cameras, look to the doors and vents, push the reboot button for emergency purposes, won't be too hard to look into. I'll call you back tomorrow night to check on you and incase I forget something else. Good night!"_

When you heard the phone hanging up, you started to worry about it all. Interactive holograms with the look of the Vocaloid characters that act weird at night and wanting to attack you? That's creepy… You don't want to know what it's like when they attack you. But the person on the phone said that the first night would be easy, so you have nothing to worry about. But should you be worried. Curious, you check the cameras to get comfortable with the set up. Looking to the computer, you would see a total of thirteen cameras in the park, three of each are from different sections of the park and one in the square of the park. You start to click on each section of the park to see what it looks like.

The first one is of course the Miku section as you see the first one is a stage with a set of instruments for a live band to perform and the face of Hatsune on the stage wall. The second shot was the full view of the section itself. Looked like a good collection of rides for the moderate riders, with Tilt a Whirls, a few medium size coasters, a merry go round, and the like, along with shops and small dinners, all focusing on Hatsune Miku and her own songs. The third camera was that of the entrance Miku's section with a sign that says _'Mikupolis'_ with two chibi versions of Miku holding two Bolshoi on each hand.

You check the second section of the park that shows Luka's own land that was more extreme then Miku's. It has the stage of Luka with the instruments around and Luka's image on the wall. In the farther area is the entire section and had extreme rides, shops, and food with coasters with crazy loops and corkscrews, a pillar that goes up or down on command. And a variety of other extreme rides that swing, spin, or both, all of which based on Luka and her songs. And the last video is the entrance that has the title that says, _'Luka's Party'_ and the chibi versions of Luka looking like an octopus with the head and the pink hair.

The next one is Rin and Len's section that have the exact same thing, but for children. It has a stage with the instruments and the images of both singers in the on the stage. The camera on the father range is more of a child like feel. There were rides that were meant for kids, like you see in the piers of the shores or in fairs, but focusing on the characters of Len and Rin and the songs based on them. They also had stores and areas to buy food with the image and songs of the characters. And there's the entrance with the title, _'Rin and Len Play Land'_ and a chibi version of Rin on the left and Len on the right.

Lastly, there is the section meant for Kaito and Meiko. As always, there's a stage with the band and the images of Kaito and Meiko on the wall, but the section was meant for adults. On the farther end of the section there were no rides, only buildings that's filled with restaurants and clubs meant for the older people and parents. All these restaurants and clubs focused on the two vocaloids and the songs that are based on them. And the sign they have at the entrance on the third camera says _'Kaito and Meiko Nightlife'_ and got the chibi version of Meiko on the left and Kaito on the right.

The last camera on the park is the center square; it was a huge fountain that would spray water magically. On the top of the fountain, it shows off all the statues of the Volcaloids in different posses of their performances. Around it are a few strands for souvenirs and snacks and a photo area to take pictures with Vocaloid characters. Of course the fountain was off due to the park's closure, at least it looks soothing.

Looking at the camera, you notice that there's a toggle button next to the security map. Curious, you pushed the toggle on the touch screen and it switches to a different map with a variety of cameras showing something different. It looks like the office district in charge of the park's activities on the outside. There seems to be fifteen cameras posted in the area, six in the rooms, three in the long hallways, one in the office's entrance, and five within the vents between each room to the left and right of your office. Clicking on each vent, he saw other offices, board meeting room, storage rooms, and the generator room. One of the rooms was marked with _'Restricted'_ and has an _'Audio Only'_ message on the top. Your guess is that this is where they were keeping the secretive machinery meant to operate the interactive holograms of the Vocaloids. Guess they were right about the holograms being very secretive. Still, there was one storage room that gave you the creeps. In that room was some kind of person sitting there completely slumped. Upon closer examination, you could tell that it was what looked like a Chibi version of this Miku girl, but this one was a life size in a way. You couldn't get a good look at its face giving the head was lowered and it was too the side of the camera's view. But he could get a clear looked for a bit and saw a bit of a crack on that side of the face. You wondered what it was and what it's used for. Of course, you decided to brush it aside and thought it was nothing.

Getting off the screen, you decide to check on the doors and vents to see if they work. There was a remote control on the desk meant to program the vents and doors and you picked it up to test it out. The procedure seems basic, two buttons for the lights and door, one for the left vent, and one for the right. Clicking on each button, you could see the light out of your office go on and off and opening and closing the door and vents. Seems pretty easy to get use of. Plus that red button on the desk to reboot any Vocaloid in your office seems like the last line of defense. But you were wise in not testing it out. If the rumors were true, you can't make the risk. Bending back on your chair, you went back to the camera and check each camera, just to pass the time.

1:00 A.M.

Still nothing to report… You were staring at the camera and checking on each section of the maps. Still, there's nothing out of the ordinary and you thought that what the person was saying was just something to scare you. Getting a break, you sip your coffee to think that this wouldn't be a problem. The moment you took a quick sip, you heard something off. It sounded like a bit of a laugh but had a synthesized feel to it. You heard that and peered your eyes around, wondering what that was. Thinking it was your imagination, you went back to drinking your coffee. Just as you were drinking…

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

The second you heard that, you spit your coffee out and was a bit startled by it. What was that? Putting the coffee on the table, you went back to the cameras and checked to see where that sound came from. Checking the park's camera, you looked around to see who's around. That's when you spotted something on Miku's stage.

Starring on, you could see a young girl with long sky blue/green hair done up in long pigtails and a futuristic outfit that resembles a school girl uniform with separate sleeves that opened on her wrists and displays connected to each sleeve. Looking at her, you can tell that this was Hatsune Miku, the girl that was on the wall of the stage. It looks like she was one of the holograms that the person talked about. But something was very off about her. She looked the same as in the posters and pictures, but she was starring at the camera and had no eyes, just dark holes where her eyes should be. Plus she had that creepy smile that looks a little weird in your eyes. Keeping watch on her, you can tell that she was suffering a glitch of some kind. You didn't think a glitch like that would happen. Her stare was bizarre, like she was looking at your soul and her smile is much creepier, like she wanted you for some reason. Wonder what she wants with you?

Starring at the camera, you could see the screen went static for a few short seconds until Miku disappeared on the stage. Nervous, you looked at the next camera and saw her around the rides. She was sitting on one of the horses at the Merry go Round, swinging her legs and humming what sounded like the hook for Melt. What got you in the loop was that she was looking right at the camera, almost knowing you were watching her. That crept you out more then anything else. As you watch her looking at you, or your camera, the screen went into static and managed to reappear, only to see no one there. Fearing where she was now, you checked all the cameras to see where she wandered off too. Looking around, you saw her back on the stage and were relieved that she wasn't near. Good guess is that she could be going back and forth in her section of the land since she does reside there. But you start to wonder if she would get to your office.

2:00 A.M.

It's been an hour now and so far there wasn't any changes in Miku's movements. So far, she went back and forth between the stage and rides and hadn't made much of advancement yet. Starring at her back at the rides, you scratched your head and wonder if she was really toying with you. That soon answered your question as the screen went to static and she went missing again. At first, you thought she returned to the stage. Switching the camera back to the stage, you noticed that no one was around. Worried, you check the other cameras and wondered where she was located this time. Checking the entrance to Mikuopolis, you saw her standing there, giving a light wave to your camera while have that blank and soulless look in her empty eyes. Now you know that she was starting to amp up the scared factor. You have to keep close watch on her and waited until she makes her next move.

After a couple of minutes, she vanished as the screen went static. Looking through your cameras, you could see Miku at the main hub of the park. She was sitting on her own statue of the fountain, cross legged and swinging them back and forth. As always, she was looking at you on the camera and gave a creepy little laugh before saying something to you.

 _ **'Anata ga hi hyōji ni suru koto ga dekimasen...'**_

The way she sounded brought chills up your spine as you try to recollect yourself and got back to the task of keeping watch. For the past five minutes, you could tell that she was just relaxing from her location and doesn't look like she was budging. You started to wonder about the other holographic characters the person talked about on the phone. Feeling a little worried, you decided to check each camera quickly and see if they were around. Lucky, no one was present, in the park or the offices. Sighing in relief you went back to the park's hub to see what Miku was up to. But going to that camera, you soon realize that she was long gone. Feeling extremely nervous, you checked the cameras again to find her.

After a couple of quick clicks, you found her, only she was at the entrance to Luka's Party. This time, she was sitting on the sign and tilted her head to the camera. You were curious as to why she was at Luka's section of the park and not hers. That's when you remembered about the interactive Vocaloid characters moving from their section and each others. Makes a lot of sense when you think about it. Just as long as she doesn't get into the office, you'll be safe and sound. How long is the question you'll be asking yourself.

3:00 A.M.

You're already midway through your shift and were now getting a hang of keeping a close eye on Hatsune while checking the other cameras incase the other Vocaloids maker their appearance. Miku especially was playing tricks on you. She kept going from each section of the park and was trying to loose you. Luckily, you were too quick for her as you quickly check each camera and not loosing her. It was quite a chore as you keep checking up on her while looking for the others. You start to wonder what happened if the rest showed their faces and search for you. That would be one hell of a problem for you.

Getting back to Miku, you saw her at the Meiko and Kaito area, laying on the bench very sexily on her chest and bobbing her legs up and down. With her chin resting on both her hands, she smiled wickedly and looked ready to get to you. You starred her down intently, thinking of what she's planning to do next. At that moment, the screen turned blank before reappearing, only for her to leave your sight. Going back to the entrance to that section, you could see her dangling her legs on the sign while being upside down. She was simply playing around as she thought it was a good time. But in reality, she was simply trying to trick you as if you would come to her. Yet you knew better as she was simply an illusion to trick you into leaving your office. As you lay back, you thought you had her all figured out. Oh how wrong you are.

Starring at that screen, you saw it flicker until it was cleared up, indicating that she's on the move. Thinking of her next move, you went back to the main hub of the park to see if she's present. Knowing she's not there, you thought that she's back in that section of the park. But when you saw her not around, you start to worry about this situation. Quickly, you looked at each camera of the park and wondered where she went to now. Camera after camera, section after section, you couldn't find her anywhere. You scratched your head and wondered where she went to this time. Just as you got your own answer, you could hear the sound of a door opening from close by. At first, you thought it was the wind, but then you heard a synthesized voice that made your blood run cold.

 _ **'Ima okonatte imasu...'**_

Fearing the worse, you check the door at your office and clicked on the light button on the remote, thinking that she made a mad dash to your room. Seeing the entrance empty, you sighed in relief and thought she was there. But hearing her voice getting closer, it could only mean one thing. Going back to your monitor, you check the cameras and toggled the office cams to see if she's around. That's when you saw her… Hatsune Miku… Standing at the entrance to the office with the door wide open. Up-close, she was creepier then from far away. She was up at the camera lens with her soulless like eyes starring right at you. It almost made your heart stop as you never thought she could look very scary. But that's not the half of it. Now she's within the office area and it's only a matter of time before she could find you. You pray that won't happen as you kept a much closer eye on her.

4:00 A.M.

This night was getting very long for you as this Miku is becoming more problematic then you thought. Ever since she found her way into the main office building, she hadn't left as she was searching for you. Looking into the camera's you could tell she's going from place to place, going through each room to find you. She even recheck the rooms again just to she if she hadn't missed you. Still, she didn't get to the room you were currently in, so you're safe for now. But that would be a matter of time before she expands the search further.

You kept your eyes glued to the camera as you check to see where she was located next. You found her in the board meeting room as she was standing next to the whiteboard. Seeing her there, you notice that she had written something on it. Seeing this writing, you could tell that it was written in Japanese very creepy. Though you don't understand it at all, to Miku she knew what it means. In translation it meant, _'Make me whole…'_ Looking at her, you almost forgot about the other character and checked all the cameras to see if there was any sign of them. Relieved by this, you went back to the board meeting to see Hatsune, only to find her gone with the whiteboard erased of that odd writing. You went back to the cameras to look for her in the offices.

Skimming through the different feeds, you found her in storage. But looking at her, you can tell that something was different. For example, she wasn't looking at you. Instead, she was looking down at that lone life-sized chibi version of Miku. It almost looked like she was communicating to the thing. But that's not the weirdest part. The one that got you in a loop is that the Chibi character was twitching its head and looked heavily active unlike the last time you saw it. It's even stranger as you thought that thing was off the whole time. Now you could tell that it was active and was communicating with the hologram. But why? Why was it talking to Miku, even if she's just an illusion?

Looking at the communication, the screen returned to static and you were taken back by this. When the screen got back to its original view, you could see the hologram vanished and the thing sitting there was now motionless. Seeing this, you know that she left and have to find her before she finds you. Skimming through each camera, you wondered where she was walking to now. Suddenly, you heard something in front of you.

 _ **'Anata o mitsukemashita...'**_

You bolted out of the monitor and were getting a little fearful. Looking to the open door of your office, you picked up the remote and slowly guide to the light button. Firmly pressing the button, the light illuminated the hall and you saw the last thing you wanted to see. Hatsune Miku, standing at the door with a wide smile on her face and those empty eye sockets starring right at you. Fearing for your life and what the hologram would do to you, you reacted by getting to the other button and closing the door tight on her. Now you know that the fear was real. Now you know that these interactive holograms mean business. Looking to the door, you wondered if she left you. Returning to the cameras, you decided to check the hallways around the office to see if she's away. Luckily, she backed up at the left hallway and was starring right at you. Knowing that she's gone, you pushed the button to the door again and it opened up. She's gone, for now, but you know that it will be a matter of time before she comes back. All you have to do now is sit back and wait.

5:00 A.M.

One hour… Just one hour until your shift is over. Out of this God forsaken nightmare. At first you thought this was going to be an easy job with easy money. Turns out, you were dead wrong. You're here to look after the interactive holograms that would kill you if you don't pay attention. Luckily, it seems easy as it was just one of the Vocaloids. Could imagine what it would be like if more of them were scurrying around. You been looking through the cameras time and time and managed to keep a close watch on Miku. But for a hologram, she was getting smart at my strategy. Hell, there were times she got to the door of your office and you've managed to lock it on her. The strangest thing you noticed is that the door had a gauge on the top and it was rising to the red. You didn't see it until the half an hour before five. Of course you've opened the door when she's not close by but you don't know what that means for the door. Could be nothing. Still, you should speak to the manager about it.

Anyways, you've been following Miku's move from time to time and were scurrying all over the office for a while, never leaving it. Looks like she's staying around here until the night is over. So you have to make sure you check both the camera and the door at all times. Maybe check the vents as well in case she goes through there. No telling what she's planning.

So far, the new strategy seems to work as the clock was running down to six. A couple of more minutes and you'll be out of this mess before you know it. Seeing you got this in the bag, you quickly got to your soda and took a quick sip just so you could keep yourself up a little up for a while. Since you'd drank all that coffee, you were fortunate enough that they have a fridge in this office. Sadly, that was the grave mistake that I you've made. For when you turned to the monitor that showed Miku one of the offices, she was nowhere to be found. You knew she left the moment and lost your sight on her, so you started to search the cameras again. Checking on each camera, she wasn't in any of them, not even one. Curious, you checked the camera in the park and thought she finally gone out. Still nothing… Where could she be?

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

You heard that voice and it made your blood run cold. It was close, very close. Almost like it was in the room… You slowly looked up out of the monitors, and there she was… Hatsune Miku… Starring at you with those cold, empty, soulless eyes with a laugh that sounded so dark. She was looking at you and was saying the same phrase over and over again.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

You were scarred shitless and didn't know what to do about that. She past the door and there's no way in keeping her out. Looking down to the desk, you notice the Restart button in front of you and remembered what the manager said. If any of those interactive holograms got into your office, you would have to hit that restart button to unleash that EMP blast. Knowing you have little time left, you rushed to the desk and pushed hard on the restart button. In a matter of seconds, that EMP blast was activated as the hologram vanished without a trace. But the blast also took out the power to your office and you were in the dark for a few good seconds.

Shortly after that few seconds, the lights in your office were on as the monitors flickered back to life and rebooted the security system. Once everything was in view, you could tell that the Vocaloid was long gone, but you wonder where she went to. Going to the monitor, you checked Miku's stage in the park and saw her back there, standing around like nothing happened. You sighed and were glad that she was back on the stage. Still, you wondered if she was going to come back. Just as you thought of it, the bells on the outside was playing one of Miku's jingles as she disappeared from the camera. You scratched by head and wondered what happened this time. Looking at the clock, you noticed that it reads…

6:00 A.M.

You sighed in complete relief as your shift was finally over. After what you've been through, you could really need a long deserving rest. But you have the lingering feeling that this was just the beginning. After all you have gotten through the first night and one Vocaloid hologram. You could only imagine what the other nights will be like. Will it get better, or worse? After what you've experienced, you fear that this is just the beginning.

* * *

 **And so ends the first night at Miku's. Now I know what all of you were thinking. That was too easy, you say. Well I did that intentionally to get the idea of how an actual Five Nights game should start. Now don't think that I'll be going soft. On the next chapter, things are going to get a little difficult with two new characters and a few extra mechanics. Please Review.**


	3. Night 2

**So, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is out. Yeah… That was something a little bit unexpected. Normally it was suppose to be out on a Halloween release due to how horrifying it is. But then Scott said it's going to be a little earlier around the August to September area. And then he released the demo to give others a taste of what's to come. And now he released the actual game. I was expecting it to be honest, as Scott always tends to be a troll game developer that release his FNaF games way early in advance and simply wing it. But you know what, I'm glad that this fourth one is the actual fourth chapter and it gives a strong closure to the FNaF franchise. Tough I'm not going to spoil anything; it is how that whole mess got started. You would have to play it to see it. As for me, I got the game on my I-Pad, but I don't want to play it just yet. Seeing the mechanics, where you have to hear breathing and no monitors to make sure they aren't getting close, seems a little awkward cause you don't know what's breathing and what's not. But hey, I'm gamed, as I will try to do a video about it for my one shot FNaF videos.**

 **Returning to the last two chapters, got to say, it's not a bad turnout. Two reviews and an accumulated total of 320 hits. This is quite impressive so far. I mean after two chapters, my thoughts are that people won't find it. But now, everyone is starting to like it and I guess most of you wanted more of it. So here we go. Time to enter the second night of Five Nights at Miku's as the shift gets tougher with two new interactive holograms and new type of game play mechanics that will keep you on the edge of your seat. Will you be able to survive the second night, or fall prey to these Vocaloid holograms.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Megurine Luka and Kagamine Rin and Len are going to make their appearance on this chapter. Of course, being that this is a crossover to Five Nights at Freddy's I need make them creepier. Trust me, you know it when you read it. I've also added some interesting mechanics that I got from one of the fan games, _'Five Night's at the Chum Bucket'_. Looked very unique and certainly quite a way in surviving. Thought it might be cool to add something like that into the story. Again, check it out to see what I add, though I think you've already seen a sample of it in the first night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid characters or Five Night's at Freddy's.**

* * *

Night 2  
12:00 A.M.

Second night on the job. At first, it wasn't going to be a big deal for you. But after last night, you can't take any chances. During the first night, you thought this was going to be an easy night. Then you got the message from the owner that these interactive holograms of the Vocaloids have bugs and are trying to hunt you, you've started to have second thoughts about this job. Thankfully, the first night was easy as Hatsune Miku, one of the interactive holograms in the park, was the only one that was present at the time. You nearly had some close calls with her, as she was mere moments in attacking you. You're lucky you got that reboot button to bring her back, otherwise she would've 'Make me whole.' as she put it. The night was a rough one for sure. But you're worried what the second night would be like, let alone if more of those Vocaloid characters would make an appearance.

This time you were more prepared as you got a coffee maker and extra sodas and food to keep you up and about. And since you've know the strategy, checking the monitors, looking into the doors and vents, closing them incase any would come, and pushing the reboot button of they get into office, you are now prepared.

Just then, the phone rang in your office and it startled you a little bit. You searched to the phone to see who's calling. But then, the message got to it first as you heard the voice of the operator of the park.

 _"Hello? Are you in the office? Well if you're hearing this message, then allow me to congratulate you on surviving the first night."_

You heard that message and raised an eyebrow by that last statement.

 _"Um… By surviving I mean getting through the first night. I don't really mean that you're going to die. I tend to confuse employees in what I say."_

You rolled your eyes and thought that he was just simply making that up to ease you. Look how that turn out.

 _"Anyways, I just want to let you know that your shift will get a little more hectic as the week progresses. Just remember to check the cameras, doors, and vents around your office and hit that reboot button when needed. Keep a close watch on those interactive holograms as they are starting to become more restless then we've anticipated. I don't know if you heard this or not, but one of our employees that was checking inventory on the Miku Land souvenirs was attacked by one of them."_

That got you startled after you heard the news. One of the employees of the park was attacked? How did that happened?

 _"Yes, this happened last week as this person was on the late shift. One of the Vocaloid characters attacked him when he's not looking and sort of absorbed into his body. I do believe that her name was Megurine Luka; you know the one with the long pink hair that's in charge of our extreme section of the park. Well when the park closes she acts like one of those possessed girls from the exorcist movies as she crawls on the walls and ceilings. She can even crawl in the vents from time to time as well. So, hey, one good reason to check the camera vents, right?"_

You gulped and looked into the vents incase the Luka managed to crawl around them. Thankfully, she wasn't around as you kept on listening to the message.

 _"Luka managed to attack him and went through the skin like that of a ghost, yet she didn't phase through him, only into his body. We got him into the hospital to recover from that experience and checked the systems to see if she's on the stage before the park would open. Thankfully, she was still on stage and performed normally, singing and dancing and talking to our staff. It's almost like nothing happened the other night. It's very weird… Anyways, the employee is making a full recovery and would go back to work in a few days. However, he was acting a little… odd lately. Nothing too serious, but one day he requested that we wanted to listen to Luka's greatest hits in his room. What's strange is that he doesn't like Luka or other Vocaloid's songs ever. Yet for some strange reason, he changed his mind and started to listen to her music, even singing her songs. Didn't think he can understand Japanese pretty well. But don't worry; it's nothing to worry about. I certain that he's trying to calm himself down and sooth his worries and all. I'm certain he'll be back to his old self in no time."_

Listening to that, you sighed in relief and were glad that the employee in the park was going to recover from that experience. Still, the person's behavior was a bit off. Listening to music of Luka, even if he doesn't like it and singing in perfect Japanese. Doesn't make much sense. It makes him feel like he's a different person or something. Wonder why?

 _"Also, have you've been experience any power outages? You know, flashing lights, screens short-circuiting, or the occasional blackout? Yeah, we've been having that from time to time. See the generators seem to have been tampered with when the park closes. The cause of the problem is that two of the Vocaloids go in there from time to time and mess with the generators. I think their names are Kagamine Rin and Len. They are a brother and sister twin duo that either sing their own songs or sing together. They are very popular with the younger audiences, which is why they are in the kiddie section. Now when the park closes, they sort of… merge into Siamese twins with two heads. Something you might see in one of those Freak show places. Fortunately, they don't come into your office, so you don't have to worry about them. But they do like to go into the generators and when they're in, they would mess with the systems for a few seconds until they cut off the power. We had to restart the power before the park opens so we don't have complaints with the guests. Of course, with you being in the night shift, it could get difficult giving as when the power is out, you can't do anything about it. I'm just afraid what would happen if Rin and Len turns off the lights and head to your office in a heartbeat."_

You feel worried as you heard about the twins messing up the generators and check on the generator room itself to see if they weren't around. Thankfully, the room was empty as no one was present at that time. You breathed a sigh of relief as he listened to the answering machine.

 _"Now, if those two get to the generators and start to cause any type of outage, we have a way in expelling that. On your desk is another button on your right said that says, Overcharge. If by any chance they start to cause problems in that room, just hit that button and the power will go back to normal. It will also make a noise in that room that will scare the two off and will go away for a while. Now that will be temporary, as they will come to the generators from time to time. So be sure to hit that button when the lights and screens start to flicker. Could come in handy in a pinch."_

You went away from your monitor and check the desk for another button. It's when he spotted another red button on the right side of the desk with the title on the top that says, _'Overcharge'_. Seeing this button, you could tell that it could be useful incase the power gets a little loopy.

 _"Oh yeah… Before I go, I need to give you the heads up on a little maintenance issue. You know you need to push the button for the door in your office, correct? Well, we have a problem with the door, as it tends to overheat from time to time. The gauge on the side of the door tells you how much power you're using. If it gets to critical levels, you need to open the door for it to cool off. It would only take a few seconds. If by chance that you don't open the door and the gauge reaches its limit, it will force open and it will never close again. So it will be stuck there until maintenance comes by first thing in the morning and repair it."_

You turned to the door and remembered that there was a gauge that was there next to the door. You've always wondered what that was for. After hearing this that you've realized what it was and decided to keep a close watch on the gauge when the door is closed.

 _"Don't worry about it, as long as you have the Reboot button you can still drive the interactive holograms away. But… There's that thing in storage…"_

You peered your eyes down to the message and was a little confused. Thing? What thing?

 _"Uh… You know what? Forget what I said a moment ago. It's nothing to worry about. We were able to shut it down last week and it won't be moving around, I think. Anyways, I'm sure you have everything under control. Have a good night and I'll speak with you tomorrow."_

He could hear the phone hang up and the message end as the last bit got you in a loop. What did he mean by the thing in the storage room? Going back to the monitors, you check the storage room to see what he was talking about. Looking for anything out of the ordinary, you saw the lone figure slumped on the floor with sky blue hair and the crack on the left side on its face and the two bok choy on both its hands. You could tell that it was the thing, which is the chibi version of Miku, that the guy was talking about. You saw it on the first night and sat there a little lonely. But when Miku was in storage, it looked to her and twitched its head very violently. You start to wonder what it was and why it was in storage in the first place. As you were thinking about it, you heard a very familiar and dark synthesized voice.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

Hearing that, you toggled to the park cameras and checked Miku's stage to see Hatsune on it staring at the camera. You were surprised as you didn't expect her to appear so soon. But this time, you were prepared for this as you keep a close watch on her just to see if she could make any sudden moves.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

An hour has already passed and so far, you're doing well. You already knew about Hatsune and how she moves. She's been going through her sections of the park and hasn't gone through the offices just yet. So you're okay for now. Still, this is the start of the second night and it would be a bit difficult as the night progresses. Checking her on the Kaito and Meiko section, you felt relieved that she hasn't gotten close to you just yet and thought that you'll make it. But then, you heard another synthesized voice that startled you completely.

 _ **'Nigeba ga arimasen...'**_

Feeling nervous, you checked the monitors to see who was that. That's when you went to Luka's stage, you found Luka herself, with the long flowing pink hair and a strange futuristic dress she uses in her performances. But she was very different then the ads you see. She was on her hands and feet with her stomach and chest pushing out and her head looked twisted to make her look like she was looking at you normally. She even had the same empty lifeless eye sockets as Miku as she stared right into your own soul. The guy was right about her, she was creepy. Now you have to worry about two of these interactive holograms trying to get to you. In fact, you almost forgot about Miku as you went back to the monitor where Miku was located.

Seeing her gone, you check the monitors again as you saw her in the main square, on top of the fountain. Relieved that she's got in the offices, you return to Luka's section to find her, only to discover that she was already gone and moved up on ahead. Going to the ride sections, you saw her crawling on the side of the roller coaster and were laughing very sinisterly. Gulping, you knew that you're job is going to get much more difficult.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

This is extremely frustrating for you. You're focus is now with the two interactive holograms that are scurrying around the park and you need to keep watch on the two of them and make sure they aren't near your office. Going through the cameras you check to see where they are and if they're near. You saw Miku chillin' at the statue then went to Luka who was dangling on the entrance sign to her section of the park with her legs gripped on the top. It was extremely unnerving for you and you must keep them out of your office at all times. Fortunately, they didn't go anywhere near your office and you're in the clear. Still, the night is young and it will be a matter of time before they could get to the office section of the park.

You slanted back to sip your coffee, thinking you got it under control. Of course that was the case until…

 _ **'Redi oa notto...'**_  
 _ **'Kokode wa, kimasu...'**_

That got you startled and check the monitors again as you heard the voices of a young male and female speaking in the same synthesized sound as the others. Continued your check, you stopped at the stage for Rin and Len, you spotted a very strange sight. In the middle of the stage was one entity with half the body and clothing male while the other half was female, with long black shorts on one side and the smallest short shorts on the other. On the top of the body was the strangest of sights as there were two heads on one body; one with short crop hair with a white bow on top while the other has blonde spiky hair. And just like the others, the two heads had to cold, empty stare looking right at the camera. You could see that the strange twin like monstrosity is Kagamine Rin and Len as they were as the person on the phone talked about. They really were as creepy as they sound. And after what you heard what they could do, you couldn't let them near the generators. Otherwise it's lights out for you.

 _ **'Luka Luka Night Fever.'**_

Realizing you didn't check on the others after hearing Luka's voice, you hurried to the other camera's to find out where the other two were. Looking throughout the cameras, your fears were confirmed; the two were at the office area and were wondering the halls. At least you saw Miku on the left hall, but Luka was at the entrance to the office and she was creepier then in a farther distance. She was clinging on the ceiling and her face was very close to the camera with a twisted smile on her face and the lifeless eyes staring right into your soul. You gulped a little as you soon realized that you've simply got your attention off of them thanks to the twins. Now you need to not only keep watch on them, but to Rin and Len as well.

That reminds you, you need to check on them as well just so they don't get into the office section and into the generators. Switching your cameras back at them, they've already left the stage and entered the rides area of their land. They were resting comfortably in one of the teacups and were humming in unison 'Melancholic'. You see them there; at least you know that they haven't left their area. But that will change soon. You switch back to Miku and Luka in the office area, knowing this will be a very long night.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Another hour has passed and now things started to get extremely tensed. You now have three interactive holograms to keep watch on and it was starting to get extremely difficult. Miku and Luka were in the office section of the park and were walking all over the place. Thankfully they haven't gotten near you office as they just simply moved to different offices instead. But you did check your entrance to the office and turned on the light just in case they did get close to you.

Not to mention that Rin and Len are out and about, walking around parts of the park in a fast pace. They simply pop up from each section of land and never left the same spot twice. With them becoming twisted conjoin twins, it was easier to keep up with them rather then having them separate, otherwise it could get even worse for you. Thankfully, they didn't went into the office section as of yet and you are relieved by that. Still, you have to pay close attention to them as they would get into those generators and turn everything off. You hope that they don't otherwise it will get worse.

Toggling back to the offices, you check the office again to find the others. The first person you've spotted was Miku as she looked closer to your office. It seemed obvious as she found you the first time around. So you need to keep a closer eye on her. But then you focused on Luka as you check the other camera. So far, you can see her on the walls and ceiling, crawling around on her hands and feet to your office as well. It looked as though she didn't want to be on the floor, as the walls and ceiling seem like a way to perform some form of sneak attack. As you kept searching, you've found Luka in storage and just like Miku, she was looking at the prone chibi mascot as she was clinging on shelves filled with prizes and discarded things. The mascot looked right at her and was twitching just like last time. You don't know why, but you could tell that it seem to be the center all of this. But what is it?

 _ **'Kon'nichiwa?'**_

That voice soon broke your train of thought as you looked to the open door and turned on the light. That's where you saw Miku standing there, waiting to come in. Of course, you denied it as you closed the door on her. After that, you check the monitors again to see where the twins were located now. Luckily, they were at the main hub of the park, standing in-between their own statues, on some of their hands conjoined together. You could tell that they are getting near. You need to be certain that they wont go straight to the office and the generators. Looking back at the door though, you wonder if Miku was still out there. After what the guy said on the phone that the door would overheat and forcibly open it all night until maintenance comes in the morning.

Wondering about that, you check the monitors in the office section to see if Hatsune is away. To your relief, you saw her back in the board meeting. Feeling at ease, you open the door again and let the system cool off until it's needed. Returning to the camera's though, that relief soon turned to fear as Luka was clinging on the ceiling on the right hallway and was close to a vent, the vent that goes straight into your office. Seeing this, you have to keep a closer watch on that hologram. Taking another sip of coffee, you've waited to see if she made her next move.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Two more hours until the shift is over and things have taken the turn for the worse you've been looking through the cameras from time to time as you saw Luka remaining where she was in the hall, near the vent. Almost like she's playing tricks on you. Still, you have to keep close watch on the others and check to see where they were now. The first you saw was Hatsune Miku in one of the offices that were meant for keeping records loaded with file cabinets. She gave you a dark stare and you got a sickening feeling that she's planning something. You then went back to park toggle and saw Len and Rin sitting on the bench at the Meiko and Kaito section and were laughing simultaneously. They seem to be enjoying their time, yet you know that they're up to something as well.

Looking to the screen, you started to hear the sound of someone crawling the vents . You knew what that meant as Luka must've got into the vents while you were busy. Toggling back to the office, you check the vent cameras and saw Luka in the vent up close and personal. She starred right at you with a cold and soulless eyes and a wicked grin. It was extremely creepy by the looks of it. But then, you knew that that vent was next to you're office. Not risking it, you got off the monitor and push the vent button on the desk to the right, sealing it off completely. With that vent close, it gave you ample time in keeping yourself safe. Just then…

 _ **'Dokoni ite mo, detekuru, dete kimasu...'**_  
 _ **'Dokoni ite mo, detekuru, dete kimasu...'**_

That sound brought fear back to your heart as you returned to the cameras and looked around the park, knowing that it's the voice of the twins. But looking around, you notice that they were nowhere within the park. Getting more afraid, you toggle back to the office and saw them at the entryway, walking casually in. They were starring at you with their creepy faces and sinister laughing. You know that now that they're in the office section, it will be a matter of time until they will get to the generators and mess up the power. Good news is that you got the overcharge button on your desk, bad news; you don't know when they're coming.

You then heard the sound of someone in the vents moving again as you returned to the vent Luka was in and noticed that it was vacant. But you're lucky that the vent is closed and she won't get through. Opening up the vent door and looking around the office cams, you saw her returning to the office rooms that had cubicles within the area and she was hanging over them like a spider hanging on it's web. You smirked and relieved that's one problem taken care of. Yet you got distracted as you heard a very familiar voice.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

You heard the voice of Miku very close by and got your head out of the monitor to see Miku standing into your very office with the lights flickering. This time, you were more prepared as you hit the Reboot button and everything was knocked out in your office and made the Miku hologram disappeared. Once everything is back on, you check the monitor and at the park section and saw Miku back at the stage of her land. Feeling confident, you slouched back on your chair and placed you feet on the desk, feeling accomplished with your work. Still, there's no time in relaxing, as you have to keep close watch on the others in your office. Let's hope you don't mess up and get killed.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

One more hour till the shift is over and you are on the edge of your seat. You're now focusing on all three interactive holograms as two/three of them were in your office, Luka, Rin, and Len, while Miku was back at the park and was moving around the sections of the place. You checked the monitor for Luka as she was clinging on the ceiling of the wall and starred close to your camera. She even was getting closer to your office, but you are prepared for her as well as you got the reboot button with you.

Toggling to the park, you see Miku sitting on the mini drop ride in the Rin and Len land. Then toggling back to the office, you check on the Len and Rin themselves and saw them still near the entrance to the generator room, looking ready to come in. And you know what would happen if they go come in. Still, with the overcharge button on the desk, you will be ready for them when the time comes.

So far, you have everything under control as you looked through the monitors to see if Luka was there or not. But then, you've went to storage in the office, you spotted something that creped you out the most. You saw the chibi Miku mascot moving, as it turned its head right at you in the screen, but she looked worse for wares. Seeing it, you saw its face looking a little wrecked with a crack on the left side of its face. There was an opening on the eye exposing what looked like a glowing and creepy looking eye with the other eye was a bit more cartoonish. Starring at it, you were paralyzed in fear as you thought that thing was off. But you tend to see the mascot twitching when the other holograms were in that storage. But the main question is what it was? Is it alive? Is it active? You don't have a clue. But you knew that this strange thing could be a problem.

Curious about this mascot, the screen went in and out of static and you were curious as of what just happened. Getting your eyes out of the monitor, you saw the lights flickering on and off and it was on the verge of shutting down. Watching on, you knew one thing, the twins have entered the generator room. Going to the monitor, you check the camera for the generator room and noticed that it was completely static and you can't see anything. But you knew Len and Rin was in here. Thankfully, you are prepared to dispel them as you look to the Overcharge button and decided to push it quick before the entire office goes dark. In a split second, the lights were back on normally as the monitors went back on. Sighing in complete relief, you check the monitors to see if they are away. Thankfully, they were as they were back on their stage in their usual position. You looked on and was relieved that they were away for the moment. Still that doesn't mean you're out of the woods just yet as you have two more Vocaloid holograms to worry about.

You thought about Miku and checked on her, after a couple of quick clicks you saw her on her own statue in the main hub and looked ready to enter the office section. But then you heard a very disturbing voice from just above you.

 _ **'Dareka o sagashidesu ka?'**_

The fear crept right up to your heart as you heard the voice very close. Getting out of your monitor, you looked up to see Luka clinging to the ceiling of your office, starring right at you with lights flickering again, repeating the same words as Miku.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

The time you see her in person, you could tell that she was more terrifying then Miku. You need to get rid of her, fast, and you know how. Looking down to the reboot button to dispel her, you pushed it hard and the EMP blast pushed her back and blackened the room. When the lights and monitor went back on, you returned to the screen and saw Luka back to her stage in the park. You sighed in strong relief and managed to get out of that predicament. Still, you need to make sure the others aren't moving to your position. Lucky, Miku just entered the office section and Rin and Len moved into Miko's section of the park. So you were safe for the moment. You kept looking at all three of them when suddenly…

6:00 A.M.

The holograms vanished and the morning sun came up. You took a deep breath and was glad that that night was over. Got a little aggressive that time, but you managed to survive that. Still, it was just the beginning as you only pass two nights. You now have three more nights to get by and there's no telling what more surprises are in store for you. All you had to do is hope for the best and you pray that whatever that mascot thing was, won't come to your office.

* * *

 **Night 2 finished with. Got a little difficult for our little protagonist right? Well it's going to get much harder for the next chapter when I bring in two more Vocaloids into the mix along with another mechanic that could give you a mind trip. Oh, and that Chibi Miku mascot I've mentioned, wait till you see what I got in store for that thing. You will be shocked with what I got for it. Please Review.**


	4. Night 3

**Man, these chapters are getting quick. Normally, I would take long on this. But giving I came up with a really good idea and focus on this story while working on others, I can handle these chapters in a short success of time. Not to mention that I keep getting a lot of good responses. Five reviews and 77 hits. Still it is a bit less then the last chapters. Maybe there was an error in the Legacy Story Stats and it must've froze up or something. It happened when I check the view count for my recently updated chapter for Transformers Prime: Invasion and I didn't see any views, yet I had access to that chapter and it didn't register. Don't really know what happened, but at least I know more people read it. Maybe next week after updating this story, I'll check and see if there were any views added. If not, then I would have to E-Mail support of this situation. Hope it doesn't go down that way.**

 **Here comes the third night of Five Nights at Miku's where you now have to face two more Vocaloids and another new mechanic for a game that will make you see things. This is going to get extremely intense.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I got two new Vocaloids to show off in this chapter that you all know very well. Meiko and Kaito are two of the adult like vocaloids that usually sing a few songs in the Miku concerts. But they were very good performers and I wish they would have more songs to sing. Being this is an FNaF crossover, I want to make them creepy as well. One of which I wanted to use a Japanese creature in horror stories. You might be interested in what I'm going to do. As far as the new mechanic is concerned, I wanted to do the hallucination bit where the player sees things that aren't there, kind of like what happened in FNaF one and three. But the way I do it, I want to use the ventilation system as part of the hallucinations. You just need to read the chapter to see for yourselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid characters or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

Night 3  
12:00 A.M.

Third night on the job. You're not really ready for this now. After what happened on the second night, you know that this one is going to get worse. At least the first night you had to worry about one Vocaloid hologram that is Hatsune, but on the second night, you had to focus on three more characters. One is Megurine Luka who crawls on the ceiling and walls and into the vents. The other two are Kagamine Rin and Len, who become conjoined twins with two heads in one body who tend to get into the generators to mess with the power. It was difficult for you, as you need to keep your eyes on all three individuals, four if you count the twins. Thankfully, the person on the phone told you how to take care of them. If Luka managed to go through the vents, you need to close them. If the twins get into the generators and cut the power off, you hit the overcharge button to restart the power and make sure that they don't cause of power outage. All of which worked out well and it was all successful nonetheless. You were lucky enough to get through the second night in one piece. Still, you are concerned about what would happen if they got you in the first place. When they say, _'Make me whole'_ in Japanese, it could mean something very bad.

Now there you are on the third as you got your coffee and food with you to keep you up and about. You're monitors are on the all parts of the park and offices, and your door and vents are on standby incase any of those interactive holograms are near. With what occurred to you last night, you are more ready for those interactive Vocaloid holograms. As you were set up, you heard the phone ring and you start to search for that phone. But you couldn't get to it as the message got to it first as the owner of the park was speaking on it.

 _"Hello? Are you in your office? Good, cause you need to remain in that room for a while as this night will get more aggressive then before."_

Hearing that, you groaned and knew that it was going to get worse.

 _"Yeah, the Vocaloids due tend to get more and more energetic then the nights before. So you need to keep close watch on these cameras and check the vents and your door to your office. Not to mention hitting that overcharge button in case Rin and Len mess up the generators. Because they won't rest until they get to you."_

You gave a quick nod and already knew of the strategy since last night.

 _"I also want to speak to you about two more Vocaloids you need to keep special watch on. They go by the names of Meiko and Kaito, and are in charge of 'Kaito and Meiko Nightlife'. They handle the adult type of entertainment, um… not pornographic mind you; we're not like that. Just something for the older folks to enjoy while the children have fun in the Ken and Len section. Anyways, the two are always one of those characters that rarely make an appearance within Miku's concerts. Which is why they got their own section, so people can enjoy their songs and speak to those holograms. Now when the park is closed, the two are a bit aggressive around the park. Meiko got example would look like Rokurokubi, which is a woman with a long and stretchable neck. So even if you close the door in your office if she tend to get in, she would use her long neck to stretch to the vents still get to you. So keep a close watch on her cause she would be a tricky one."_

You heard that and was now getting a little worried about Meiko. She can get to the body and vent with her neck? That would be scary.

 _"Also, keep your eyes peeled for Kaito It's difficult to say, but he does tends to hide within the shadows a lot. Probably something to do with him not wanting to show his face at night. Even with the built in night vision on the cameras, it would be difficult to see him. Hell, the only way you could see him is by the two dots on the eyes in those darkened area. Trust me, if you see those eyes starring right at you, close immediately! Do not turn on the lights! It will agitate him and will attack you in a split second. Try not to turn on the lights when you see him."_

Again, you get nervous as you think of Kaito awaiting in the dark. Looking to your door at the darken hallway, you know that he would be waiting and if the light is on, he will attack you. You decided to keep that advice and listen to the rest of the message.

 _"Now I know that you would use your vents when the interactive holograms crawl in them. Rest assure, you can close them and keep them close for as long as you want. But I got to warn you, don't leave them close for too long. They are used to keep the oxygen and air flowing. You leave them closed, you might loose consciousness and begin to see things that aren't there. Could be the pictures looking differently. Could be a Vocaloid that isn't there and you might mistake it for a hologram. Either way, you would see some strange things if those vents close for longer periods of time. So keep those vents opened and close them when those Vocaloid holograms are in and open them when they're out. Trust me, you don't want to die from both suffocation and dillusions."_

You sighed and could tell that it won't be easy keeping the vents closed for too long. Last thing you want is to loose his mind on things that don't exist.

 _"Well, I'll leave you to what you do. I need to head to the hospital to check on the employee that was attacked last week. Something strange happened to him that came to my attention. The doctor's have been asking questions to our staff member and he told me on the phone that he was answering in perfect Japanese. Now he is an American mind you, coming from the country because of his employment in one of popular theme parks based on that cartoon mouse. He never speaks Japanese in his life and even if he did, he has a Japanese translator with him at all times. Now, he's speaking Japanese in front of the doctors and nurses, even singing some of the songs of Luka in Japanese. It's strange… I'm certain it's nothing to worry about and he's going through a phase or something. Which is why I'm heading to the hospital to check on him. Talk to you tomorrow. Good luck."_

The person hung up as you heard that last part. Somehow, you don't like the sound of what happened to that employee. If this man is an american, he shoul've spoken in English. But the sound of it, when he is speaking in complete Japanese, doesn't make any lick of sense. How could this guy forget his English language, yet speak natural Japanese?

 _ **'Jikan wa, saisei shimasu...'**_

Hearing the voice of Miku, you know that it's already started. Checking the monitor, you could see Miku on the stage looking right at your camera. You now know how to handle her and are not afraid of her this time. But then…

 _ **'Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu...'**_

You heard the voice of Luka, and checked her section of the park. You didn't see her on the stage as you thought that she would start there. But getting to the rides section, you saw her crawling on the side of the roller coaster. You were surprised about this and didn't expect Luka leaving the stage so quick. At least she's still in her section.

 _ **'Anata wa watashitachi o nokosu koto wa dekimasen...'**_  
 _ **'Anata wa watashitachi o nokosu koto wa dekimasen...'**_

You then heard the voices of Ken and Rin and soon found out that it was getting extremely complicated. Getting to the their section, you saw the conjoined twins of the two Kagamine's looking right at the camera as well. Now shit got real. Now you must keep your eyes open on them. And with the news of the other two, you have to be fully aware of your surroundings. Otherwise, you will be a goner.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

An hour has already past and you've been keeping constant watch on the three Vocaloid holograms since then. They have been moving more quickly then before as they were keeping you on your feet and eyes to your screen. Miku was on her statue in the main hub that has the fountain. Luka was hanging on the entrance sign of her section of land. And Ken and Rin were already in the office section, getting closer to the generators. Seeing them there, you were ready to push the overcharge button in case things went wrong. Sipping on your coffee, you are ready to put your plan in motion. Just when you have everything under control, you heard another voice that's different from the others.

 _ **'Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu...'**_

Hearing that, you start to get worried as got checked each camera for the location of that voice. That was when you went to the stage of Meiko and Kaito and saw something you wish you didn't see. Standing on the stage is Meiko with her usual red attire she used to perform. But despite the look, there is something that's incredibly disturbing. Her neck was incredibly long as her head on the end was close to your camera and starring right at you, with the same empty eyes as the others. You leaned back on your chair and were scarred stiff in seeing her. At least you knew what the person on the phone said as Meiko was a Rokurokubi. She is right up your face. Now you have to worry about four of the interactive holograms coming to you.

Looking right at her, the screen went static and you almost forgot that Ken and Rin were already at the generators and was messing up with the power. Realizing the situation, you snapped out of the shock and pushed on the Overcharge button and the lights and screens went back to normal. Siging in relief, you almost got yourself in complete trouble. Returning to the monitor, you could see the Meiko and Kaito stage was empty and Meiko wasn't there. Looking to each screen, you found her in the shops, resutrants and clubs of her section of the park and was straining on the roof on one end of the street like area with her neck stretched and head on the otherside. Looking to that, you could tell that she was way freakier then the other Vocaloids scattered in the park.

You almost forgot about that others in the park as well as you first check to see the others. Toggling to the office, you already saw Miku entering through the entrance of the office department. Getting back to the park, you can see Luka crawling on the side for Ren and Lin's section and then returnt o the stage of the two on the stage looking at you. Seeing all of them in their proper place, you could tell that it won't be easy for you. With the four around the park, it's going to get interesting.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

It's two in the morning and this is getting much more difficult for you. Four interactive holograms, three hours left until the shift, and not enough time in looking to all of them. So you do the math. Looking through each screen, you see Miku walking around the halls, getting close to your office. Luka has already made it the office section as well and was nearing the same vent she went to last night. Rin and Len were stanidng on the entrance sign of their section. And Meiko sitting on her own sign with legs swinging back and forth. But her neck was wrapped around the sign itself like that of a corkscrew with her head on the other end. Of all the holograms that creeped you out, Meiko was the worse. Your thoughts are that you were concern about what would happen if she comes to your office. It's very unerving. It would get very unerving as there's no telling what surprises are coming right at you. Just then…

 _ **'Anata ga mietemasu...'**_

You hear the voice of an adult male with a synthesized feel. Nervous, you checked each of the cameras and couldn't find anything that was completely different. Just then, you spotted something on the stage, but you didn't see a physical hologram on the stage. But in the corner of the stage, in the shadows, you spotted a pair of glowing white orbs starring right at you and an outline of an adult male not revealing his face. You could see that someone was there, but you can't tell who it was. Then you remembered what the phone guy said to you, that Kaito hides in the shadows and couldn't reveal his face. Even with night vision, you can't find this person. Could this mysterious shadow be the Kaito you were warned about? If it were true, then it would mean that it wouldn't be an easy feat.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

You heard the voice of Hatsune very close by and pried your monitor away to see her standing in your office, ready to attack with the lights flickering. You've completely forgot about her as you were mostly focused on Kaito. But it was a bit of a setback as you decided to hit the reboot button and the EMP bursts drove her away and shut down the security office temporarily. Waiting for the power to come on, you immediately heard the sound of someone in the vents. Knowing whom it was, you've waited impatiently as for the lights and systems to come back on. Once they were on, you got to the monitor as you checked the vent cameras, that's when you saw Luka crawling into the right vents and looking right to you. Knowing she was there, you pushed the right vent button and closed the vent door to keep her away from you. Sighing in relief, you were able to get her out as you got back to work.

Looking through the monitors, you saw Meiko, on her own statue of the main hub and wrapped its long neck around the statues own. Still creepy in your eyes. You get scarred into what she would do to you. You then went to the rest of the monitors to see everyone else is around. Already, Hatsune was back at her stage while Rin and Len seemed to have entered the office area again, ready to go back to the generators to mess with power. Then in the nightlife section, you could see a pair of white eyes looking right at you in a dark alley. No doubt it was Kaito and if you see the eyes, you know that he's around. But togging back to the office, you started to search again for the twins. That's when you found them in storage, looking right at the Chibi Miku mascot just like the previous two and the head of the Miku started to twitch violently. Looking to the thing sitting there, you begin to wonder what this mascot had to do with what's going on in the park. Why, you don't know. However, you will keep a close watch on in case it leaves storage.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Nothing to report after three hours of worry. With of these interactive holograms around you, it would be difficult to manage. When you're dealing with five Vocaloids, it would complicate your job. Miku's already out of the Mikuopolis and was at the gate, Luka remained in the vent for a long time and hadn't moved an inch since, Rin and Len were in the opposite side of the office from the power generators and you sighed in relief that they haven't gone down there yet, Meiko is already in the entrance to the office entrance with her long neck in the building while her body was outside, and Kaito's white eyes were in the dark area under the sign. So far, everything was in order and there was nothing to worry about. However, you know that they will make things worse for you.

They kept on switching back and forth every time to keep your eyes off the monitor, and they tend to be in a different directions. They were certainly more aggressive then last time and they are trying to keep you distracted from so many things happening right now. You really need to be more careful now then ever, with those things moving around so much, it won't be an easy feat.

Checking the first person you see, you saw Meiko walking down the hallway, getting closer to your office. You are scared of what she would do to you, but you will be prepared in her coming in. Going to the toggle button on the monitor, you checked the amusement park for the others. Miku seemed to have moved to the Luka's extreme section and was hanging out on one of the rides. Getting to the main hub of the park, you could see the eyes of Kaito on his own statue in the darkness. Really difficult to tell if he was there or not, but you can see it from where to are. You begin to wonder if you would loose him. Just then, you heard the creepiest voice ever.

 _ **'Watashi wa chikaidesu yo'**_

Hearing that, you removed the monitor from your face and turned on the lights at the front door. There, standing at the door, is Meiko with her long neck in the corkscrew, looking right at you. Seeing her, you hit the door button and the door closes, preventing her from getting in. You then looked to the gauge and saw it's slowly started to rise. You have to keep a close watch on the gauge; otherwise that very door would be opened soon.

As you kept watching, the lights started to flicker and knew the twins are at it again. You pushed the overcharge button to drive them away from the generators. Returning to the monitors, you saw the two back on their stage and was ready to come back. You decided to check the others as well and saw Miku on the entrance sign of Luka's side of the park while Kaito remained on his statue with the whites of his eyes visible in the darkness. Checking for Luka, she remained where she was in the vent, waiting for you to open the vent she was occupied in. It's like she's playing mind tricks on you and it feels like she really wants you to open it. However, you're smarter then that as you wait for her to leave.

 _ **'Sono doa wa watashi o teishi shimasen...'**_

Meiko's voice rang through your ears and it made you unnerving. The strangest part is that her voice was close, and to the left… Curious you switch to the camera to the left side of your office and saw Meiko's head starring right at you with the long neck at the end. You immediately realized that Meiko's long neck can stretch and that means that she can go through vents as well. Fearing the worse, you hit the left vent button and it closed in on itself to prevent her from getting in. Now you're office is sealed off completely as you were safe for the moment. Looking at the gauge however gets you unnerving as it rose to a quarter. You knew that if it overheats if she doesn't leave, and with her neck stretching ability it could be very difficult. So you hope that she leaves, otherwise, you're screwed no matter what.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Boy, oh boy… What a night this turned out to be. All the Vocaloids are out and two of them are at your office. Luka was at the right vent to your office and Meiko was in two separate places. Her body was at the door while her long necked head was at the vent. Now with all of your entryways closed, you have to wait for them to leave so you can reopen them again. Problem is that the gauge was rising higher and looked to be in the 75% rank. If any chance the door forces open once it overheats, it will prevent you from closing again. Nothing you could do now is wait until the two makes their leave. And being Meiko's a Rokurokubi and that she's in two places at once, it could get complicated.

Still, you need to check the others and see if they are moving about. Already, Miku had already entered the office section and was starring at you in the entryway. Len and Rin have moved down to Luka's section of the park, and Kaito's eyes were peering at the corner of the darkness at the entrance to the twin's side of the park. So far, they weren't far from the office since Luka and Meiko are around your office. Still, it's close to the end of the night as they could get very rough for you.

Checking cameras in the office section, you accidently stumbled into the storage room and saw the Chibi Miku mascot turning its cracked head at you, again. There is no doubt that it is alive. Question is, what it really is. Whatever's underneath the metal frame seem to be something far worse. It's something that lingers into you from time to time. Let's just hope it doesn't get up and come to your office.

Getting the monitor away, you relaxed and sipped your coffee before getting back to the screens. But as you drink, you notice something off in your office. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but it looks like that the Vocaloids on the posters, mostly Miku, that the same dark and empty eyes just like on the interactive holograms. You stared right at them and wondered what that meant. Rubbing you eyes, you thought you were tired. But then, you soon realized what it was. You remembered what the person on the phone said about keeping the doors to the vents closed. When they remain like that, you will begin to halucinate and soon enough see things that weren't really there. Now the vents were closed for too long it could only mean that you are starting to loose it and need to open one of the vents and get a quick breather. Still, Luka and Meiko are at the vents with Meiko's neck stretching through the vent. Plus you can't open the door due to Mieko's body there, but the guage is starting to near it's limit. You have to make that risk and fast, otherwsie, you will start to loose your consciousness.

You start to hallucinate more as the figurines in front of you started to alter and they looked like the twisted versions of the holograms you've been encounting as of late. Fearing the worse, you started to check the monitors again to see if either of the two were long gone. To your relief, you saw the Luka left her spot and was away from you for the moment. You quickly pushed the vent button on the right and let the fresh air in. Rubbing your eyes for a bit, your vision went back to normal and the pictures and the figurines were back to their original state. Sighing in complete reflief, you were glad that you can catch a breather. Still, looking back, you could see Meiko still present as her body was still at the door and her head through the vent. At least you got one problem out of the way, but there is still the issue regarding the other Vocaloid hologram. And with the door reaching it's peak, it will be a matter of time before it is forced opened.

Returning to the monitor, you checked to see if the others made much of a movement. Miku has already entered the board meeting room, Len and Rin was on their statues in between at the main hub, and searching for Luka you found her in the cubical offices on the other side of the building and was hanging on the ceiling. Just as you check for the others, you saw something off at the entrance to the office. The hall started to grow dark and would couldn't see much. But the only thing you saw were a pair of white eyes starring at you in the camera. Looking to those eyes, you knew what it meant. Kaito has entered the office and is searching for you.

 _ **'Watashi o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen…'**_

You could hear him say that you can't see him. But you saw his eyes clear as day and you knew that it will be a matter of time before he gets to your office. At least he can't get to your office as someone is occupying it. But the guage will reach critical levels soon and it will be time before it will forcably opened. You just hope that Meiko would be gone before that time is up.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

It's almost time… Your shift would soon be over and you'll be out of your shift in no time. However, you got to deal with an hour of all the Vocaloid intereactive holograms all over you. Most of the voclaoids are already in the office section while Len and Rin are still wondering around the park and they are already relaxing on the merry-go-round of Miku's section of the park. The others were all over the office as they moved from one section to the other. Miku was at the hallway to the right, Luka was at the board meeting section as her body was handing on the whiteboard, and in the hallway to the left you saw a pair of eyes looking right at you in the darkness at the end. Of course that was Kaito as he looked awfully close to your position. You have to keep close watch on him at all times, otherwise it could be dangerous.

At least there was a plus side out of all of this. Meiko was long gone after all that waiting. Your thoughts is that she completely got bored of waiting as left both your door and left vent unintended. You were very relieved by this and and was happy that she was long gone so you can open both the door and the vent. And just in time too as the guage on the door was nearing its peak. Looking through the monitors, you wondered what happened to the hologram. Looking for her, you found her at the storage room, looking right at the Chibi Miku mascot laying there on the floor, as its head was twitching and not looking at you at the moment. Meiko's neck was wrapped around the prone mascot as it starred at its face with a sick smile to her face. At least she wasn't anywhere near you. But looking to the mascot and how the interactive holograms looked at the thing, you are really wondering if that Chibi Miku is connected to all of this.

 _ **'Anata wa watashi ni aimasu?'**_

You heard that voice and knew that sounded like Kaito. Getting the monitor away from your face, looked looked to the now open door and to turn on the light, only to see a pair of white orbs right at you. You figured it was Kaito as he was at the entrance of your security office. At first, you were going to turn on the light, but you remembered what the guy on the phone said to you. He said that to not turn on your light, cause if you do, he will attack. That's the last thing you want. At least you can tell he's there with the eyes. Still, he's at the door and he will enter your office the moment you get on the monitor. Not taking any chances, you hit the door button and it closes on him, giving you a quick breather.

You then went back to the monitors to see if the the others have made a move. Still Rin and Len are at the the park and was now at Meiko and Kaito's land. But ther others were at the office building and you knew damn well that they are trying to get you off your rocker. Miku is in the office cubicals and was walking in the middle of the room. Luka was crawling on the ceiling and was at the vent that was close to your office. And Meiko was at the left hallway at the left vent. You could tell that those two were getting awfully close and need to be at the ready when they're near.

Though continue scanning, you could see Chibi Miku still at storage, but this time it was standing up and looking right at you. You know damn well that it was moving and the phone guy doesn't know it yet. You got scared as you don't know what it will to to you. But you have to keep watch on it as well and quick before it leaves that storage.

It was then, you heard the rummaging in the vents and checked the right side first to see Luka crawling in there. As always you hit the vent button and closed the right vent. You smiled and was glad you got out of that one. But returning to the monitor, you knew that you have made a mistake. Checking the other cameras, you saw Meiko still there at the hall, but her neck was strentched into the vent and her head wasn't in sight. You got confused about that and wonder if she was in the vent. But as you thought of that.

 _ **'Tsukamaeta…'**_

You heard that voice and checked the monitor away from you to see the last thing you want. You saw Meiko's head with her stretched neck peeking out with the blank eyes at you. The lights started to flicker as she repeated the phrase that seem annanmous.

 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no koto o kakunin shi...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no koto o kakunin shi...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no koto o kakunin shi...'**_

Seeing her like that, you've panicked and pressed hard on the reboot button, blasting with the EMP and getting her back to where she was. The force of the EMP not only, knocked down your lights and monitors, but also the door was open two as it ran on electricity as well. As the lights turned on, you return to the monitor and toggled to the park to see her on the stage. You were glad that she was away. Unfortunately, you've forgotten about the other holograms that was close by.

 _ **'Oroka machigai...'**_

Looking to the front of the room, half of it went dark real fast as you w the eye orbs very close to you. Kaito was no doubt in front of you and was repeating the same phrase as the others.

 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no koto o kakunin shi...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no koto o kakunin shi...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no koto o kakunin shi...'**_

You were terrified as you knew that it was too late to stop him. With the EMP on the console charging it will be too late to get out of this one. You braced yourself and close your eyes as Kaito was about to attack you. Suddenly…

6:00 A.M.

You didn't feel anything as you opened your eyes to see what happened. That's when you saw Kaito gone and the lights were back on. Checking the monitor, everyone was long gone as well. You took a heavy breather and was thankful to be alive. That was too close for comfort, but you knew that this has gotten very real. Now five (or six) interactive holograms hunting for you and now you need to stay focus for the next night. Not only that, but that Chibi Miku in the storage was active and looked to be getting to you as well. Still the question is what it really is and what does it have to do with the Vocaloids? Guess you may never know until the next night. And that night will be far worse then ever.

* * *

 **That ends the third night. Yep, things have intensify for the security guard and with all the Vocaloids out and about, it's going to get exciting. Course there is the Chibi Miku mascot that looks like it was gunning for you. Who is it and what it wants. Those answers will be answered on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Night 4

**Before I begin with this next chapter of Five Nights at Miku's, I need a favor to share with anyone in the Fanfiction Community who is reading this. So one of my stories, _'Transformers Infinite'_ is pretty much in a holding pattern and I'll explain why. See, my collaborator and big fan of my stories, Henry Cerro (A.K.A. FictionFan1024) suffered a heart attack in August and had to go through a Quadruple bypass surgery. Good news is that he survived the procedure and is recovering at his home. The bad news though is that with his recovery, the kidney stones, and the blood thinners he's taking, it's going to take a while for him to get back to story writing, which includes our collaboration. So I've already finished with chapter eight and working on nine and ten, yet I didn't see anything Henry did so far, so you can tell that I'm having a problem with this. Even though he's back and did a bit of editing, I didn't see any more progress for the past couple of weeks. So now I can't wait for him as he might be back in the hospital again or something.**

 **Now I've been trying to find someone else to be a temporary replacement until FictionFan is fully recovered. Did ask a couple of people to help me out with this problem I've been having. Sadly, they declined because they were either too busy with their own stuff or they don't know much of the material, mostly the Bioshock Infinite aspect. So with Henry out, my story is pretty much on a hiatus until FictionFan recovers or I have to find a temp replacement. Which brings me to why I'm writing this. I'm in need of a temporary replacement that is part of the FanFiction community and does good action scenes whether it is short descriptions or long paragraphs. If you or a friend you know that has any of those types of talents and know of the Transformers or Bioshock material send me a private message that shows your action driven stories and Gmail address and I'll start sending you the chapters on Google Docs. Course it's going to be eight and ten as I'm doing chapter nine by myself. Feel free to read Transformers Infinite too, just to give you a good idea of what to do with the characters.**

 **Now on the last chapter, things looked pretty all right. I got six reviews and 177 hits in total, so there are people that are enjoying this story. Still, giving the number decreasing as of late, it looks like some people lost interest in the story in general. But maybe with this next chapter I have here will let people talking. Not going to explain much, but it will sure to turn some heads.**

 **Returning to this story, on the next chapter, you start your forth night more aware of the situation you're already in. But just as you get the hang of it, it gets far worse when one more character comes into the mix and would hunt you down.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now all of you are aware of the Chibi Miku mascot that was sitting in the storage, right? Well I'm certain that some people are curious of who and what it does. Well as far as the who is concerned, I like to have this story connected to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and would take place after the third game in a way. Let's just say I want this character to be a shocker for anyone who is reading this. Trust me, you will see what I have plan for it. As for what it does, well, as far as making characters from the interactive holograms are mostly based of some of the FNaF characters. I feel like it should be based around Foxy in the first game, and you know where that is going. But only in a different perspective. Take a good read to see what I'm talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or the Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

Night 4  
12:00 A.M.

Night four… Yeah… Not what you want to do. Coming back to a job your starting to hate. At first, you think this job was going to be super easy. Keep close watch on the cameras; make sure everything is in working order, pretty much nothing to worry about. Too bad that it was no longer that easy. Turns out, it was never that easy.

From what the phone guy said to you, these interactive holograms that look like the Vocaloids seem to have a life of their own as they move around and try to get to your office. What's makes it so nerve reeking is that you don't know what they're planning to do when they get their hands on you. All you can piece together is that they keep on saying, _'Make me whole…'_ You don't know what it means, but you know that it's not too good. So now you have to keep close eye on the monitors, door, and the vents, making sure none of them come to you.

At first you tend to get the hang of the idea on what to do, but the rules kept on changing no matter what you do. First it was just Hatsune Miku walking up to your door on the first night. Then on the second night, it was Luka climbing on walls and ceilings getting to the vents, while the Rin and Len twins going to the generator room messing with the power while you restart to keep them away. Finally on the third night, you get Meiko who can not only go to your door, but also use her long neck to go to the other vent. While at the same time searching for Kaito who likes to hide in the dark and that you can see his glowing white eyes that are in the dark corners. Not to mention that you have to keep those vents open to keep the air flowing and the conserve the door, as it will overheat and force open if it stays closed for too long. So it gets extremely complicated for you to keep watch on just about anything that comes your way. Sure, you had some close calls here and there, but it would be a matter of time before your luck just run out.

So here you are, back again for another night of this nightmare you have to go through. You already got you hand on the monitor and checked to see if there was any activity. So far, there was none as no Vocaloid hologram didn't appear on the stage or is around the park. But this is the start of your night shift as you have six full hours in keeping yourself safe. You just hope that nothing bad happens to you otherwise you are as good as dead.

Just then, the phone started to ring for you and you were thinking about picking it up this time. But after hearing all the advice this person gave him, it was truly helpful and you did follow his advice to the letter. So with no other option, you decided to not pick it up and wait for the message to record. And wait as he did as the voice mail clicked after the last ring and the person on the phone started to talk.

 _"Hello? Hello, are you in your office? Well it's good that you have made it to night four. Guess all that advice I gave you really paid off. You've been a professional at this. Keep this up and you would make a permanent position as the night watchman."_

You heard that last statement and was in a bit of a fit. He wants you to work here permanently? By the time you finish with this week, you would think about quitting!

 _"Now I just want to update you on what's going on before you get back to work. We're going to have the technicians here early in the morning before the park opens. Apparently, the glitches within the interactive hologram seems to be a prime concern and fear that the way they're acting would go on during the day. Not that they haven't acted up when the park opens, but they have to take special precautions just incase that happens."_

You heard that and took a sigh of relief that someone is going to come and fix the problem. And that's a good thing too. After almost a week with these things scurrying around the park and office, you know that the problem will be fixed the next day and you can relax.

 _"I also need to speak to you about the staff member that was attacked by the Luka hologram. Well… How should I say this? The doctors have no clue as of what was happening to him. There have been many assumptions from paranoia to schizophrenia, but they don't know why an American is speaking perfect Japanese or the way he sounded synthesized like the Vocaloids. There are a few though that said that he is acting and sounding like Luka herself. That seems a little impossible though as Luka is just a pretend character and wouldn't be real no matter what. Though he does show some body languages that are similar to Luka. Hell, the nurses doing the checkup said that he was off his bed, dancing to some of Luka's songs. Hell, that choreography that he was doing was spot on perfect. Even his hair was bright pink and looks as though it grew overnight. Kind of creepy don't you think? I'm certain that it's some kind of phase he's going through and not a sickness. Though the doctors did state that they should quarantine him, but I would digress on such things."_

Indeed it does sound creepy to you. What this staff member was going through certainly rank an eleven on the weird meter. Speaking Japanese and signing Luka's songs are one thing, but having him dance and have long pink hair? That's a whole entire problem! Exactly what is he going through and why he's acting this way?

 _"Oh! One more thing before I leave you. You notice that Chibi Miku that's in storage. Yeah, it was suppose to be the animatronic mascot for Miku Land, a little anime version of Hatsune holding two boc choys. The idea for it was to have it speak to the patrons and to take pictures, but we seem to have some issues with it from time to time. Believe it or not, that thing wasn't new in a way. It was just an old animatronic that we got at this amusement park in the US. I think it was some sort of yellow bunny rabbit in a way. They were using it for some haunted attraction they were setting up that's based on some dark lore behind a family dinner. I believe the name was Fred's Pizzeria or something. I don't know. I don't follow American news. Anyways, the night before it could fully open, the entire place was burned to the ground. The Police in that region have reason to believe that it has something to do with faulty wiring as they sort of overdone it a little bit. Some of the stuff was salvaged and were set up for an auction. That animatronic was one of those items that was still intact. One of the employees that worked in that place as a security guard gave us a really good deal, but he looked a little nervous over that thing. I can't blame him though. That animatronic had been through Hell, and looks god awful with the rusting skin and the smell of burnt metal and… other things. We had engineers trying to pry the metal skin off, but it was stuck on tight due to melted metal. So giving how difficult it was, the park staff decided to remodel the animatronic into a completely different character, removing the ears, applying new skin over the old one, rewiring the circuits, a new paint job, the works. Now it's a Chibi Miku that Crypton use for that ads and music videos. Pretty cool, huh?"_

You soon heard all of that while getting your monitor to the storage. Looking to the Chibi Miku mascot on the floor over the flickering light, you soon begin to put the pieces together. Listening to the person on the phone, you understand that this thing was an old animatronic that was part of a previous venue. Still, it didn't explain why it was twitching when the holograms looked to it. Nor it doesn't answer how it got up on its own. Soon enough, you could hear him explaining more detail about that mascot.

 _"Now, giving that it was an older animatronic, it still had some of its software embedded into the system. A bit of an antique, I know, but we had to upgrade it a little bit and make it feel more up to date. The staff and technicians even added voice recognition and make it sound like Miku from the synchronized voice to its attitude. We did a couple of test runs before we can send it out to the public, but there were some bugs we need to work on. Giving it was an old animatronic; it does act very erratically and violently. One said test, for example, made it snap and attack a technician while we were giving it proper responses. But then it bolted out of the Testing and ran around the halls, giving the staff members quite a scare. In fact, it was heading straight to the mainframe that operates the interactive Vocaloid holograms, but giving it was locked, it hit itself in the head and was down. That force impact caused part of the face to crack to reveal a bit of its old exterior. The strangest thing is that before it was off, muttered something from its voice box. Saying… **'Help me…'** or **'It's me…'**. Freaky huh? Anyways, after that little incident, we had to turn it off and leave it storage until we get someone to repair it. I'm certain that it won't move. Though I'm sure that some of the staff members notice it moving around. I'm pretty sure that they are seeing things. But if it's true, there's something very strange about that thing."_

Hearing this, you started to get nervous. The person said that the animatronic was shutdown until they can fix. But looking at it from time to time each night, that wasn't the case. It's as though that it was still active and it looked very eager to come to your office.

 _"I don't know if you can do anything with that thing. I'm certain that the EMP in your office won't work on it giving that it's on an older system. Still just in case, if you don't see it in storage, you better close the door of yours as quick as possible. It does tend to sprint from time to time. So… That's pretty much it. I hope you do a great job on this night shift. I'll update you about what the technicians found out about the glitches on the servers, along with the staff member in the hospital. Have a good night!"_

You could hear the phone hung up, as you knew that you now have more then your hands full. At least the animatronics are easy to keep watch. The old animatronic though, you don't know how it's going to come. But you'll see as the night progresses. As you're getting ready to begin your shift, you heard the phone ringing again. At first, the person on the phone forgot one more thing. But as the answering machine got to it, it was a different voice that sounded American and was nervous on something.

 _"Hello? Is anyone in that office? If you're hearing this, and if you're still alive, listen to me. My name is Fred and I use to have been the chairman for company that went under after a few incidents. I'm calling in regards to one of the animatronics that the company use to have. Well, I went to the amusement park that had that fire incident to bring back that animatronic but they said that it was already sold to your amusement park in Japan. Now I must inform you that you are in grave danger. That animatronic is very dangerous and won't stop at nothing to get to you. I hope you got it locked up, cause once its out, it will continue where it left off. I should know… I know who use to use it… I'm going to get a ticket to Japan and get to your park as soon as I can. Keep that animatronic in sight and don't let it out of the public. And if anyone is working there for the night shift, God help you…"_

That message soon hung up and was getting scared with what this person, this Fred, said to you. It's almost like he knew of this animatronic the park obtained and knew something you don't know. Who was he and why he's speaking to you about this?

 _ **'Anata ga doko ni iru watashitachi wa shitte imasu...'**_

You soon heard that very familiar voice and went straight to your monitor to see Miku already moving out of the gate of her section of the park.

 _ **'Anata ga jikkō suru koto wa dekimasen…'**_

You heard the voice of Luka and checked the cameras to see her crawling on her entrance sign.

 _ **'Anata wa kakusu koto ga dekimasen…'**_  
 _ **'Anata wa kakusu koto ga dekimasen…'**_

Then the voice of Len and Rin as you checked to see the conjoined twins on their sign as well.

 _ **'Watashitachi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu...'**_

Meiko's voice rang through the audio speakers and you looked to the camera to see her sitting on her sign with her long neck stretching on the other side.

 _ **'Watashitachi wa zentai no tsukurimasu...'**_

You finally heard Kaito's voice rang out as to search the cameras to see where he was. But giving that he likes to hide in the dark, it was a difficult time for you. Finally you found him on the stage of his and Meiko's side of the park and as always, the white orbs glowed in the dark corner of the stage. You soon found out that all the Vocaloid holograms are still out and it means that they are going to come for you sooner then you think. Knowing this, you checked your monitors again and again as getting ready for them to come to your office.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

An hour has already passed on your night shift and so far, things have been going along smoothly. Since you are already familiar with the patterns all the holograms go and where they would end up, it was almost second nature to you. Miku was already near the door in your office and you managed to lock her out when she came. Still, you have to check the gauge as it was starting to rise and the last thing you want is for the door to force open and they she would come in easily, along with the other few Vocaloids. Luka was at the hall to the right and she was getting awfully close to the vent. Rin and Len were on the statues of them at the main hub outside. Meiko was in Miku's section with her neck looping around the merry go round. And Kaito was in the cubical area of the office section in a part of it that was dark. So far, you've managed to keep them in line. Though the nagging feeling tells you that it wasn't over yet. After all, you still have four more hours until daybreak and you still are concerned with that animatronic in storage.

Checking the monitors again, you could see Miku reached the meeting room and was away from your office. Giving out a deep sigh, you open the door so it will cool off for a little bit, at least Miku or the other holograms start to show their faces. You soon sip on your coffee and thought that you have it all in the bag. Just then…

 _'Help me…'_

Your blood started to run cold as you could hear a faint voice that was very raspy. You looked to your monitors to see who said it and wondered whom that voice belonged too. Getting to the storage room, you could see the Chibi Miku mascot starring right at your camera with that crack to reveal the creepy exposed eye. Seeing this, you remembered the person on the phone saying something about this animatronic saying some creepy things. No doubt, this animatronic is still active and it looks as though it wants you.

Just as you thought of that, you could hear the vents and checked on the right monitor to see Luka there with the creepy grin and black empty eye sockets. Knowing she's near your position, you pressed on the vent button on the right of your desk and let it close on her. You then check to see where the others were. So far, all they did was move around a little bit and went into different locations. Rin and Len are already in the office section and are making their way to the generator room. Meiko was on her statue at the main hub with her neck around the statue's head. Kaito was at the Rin and Len section in one of the darkened areas with his eyes glowing brightly. And Miku, strangely enough, was back outside and in her own land, almost like she was falling back. So far, everything is in working order as you look back to storage. That was when you got yourself in quite a shock.

You could see the animatronic in the Chibi Miku suit is already standing up and was looking right at your camera. This scares you as it looked to be more active then the previous two nights. It would seem as though the more you keep the camera off it for too long, it will move quicker. At least that's what you think in your own head. So giving the situation, you have to rethink your strategy and try a different approach. You just hope that your new plan would work; otherwise you're dead meat.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

Another hour has passed and it would seem that the strategy was working so far. You're plan in keeping the old animatronic in storage is working as you start to switch between the other cameras and storage back and forth. Course, that doesn't mean you still can't keep your guard down as you still have the holograms still hunting you. During the next hour, Luka already left her spot and was away from the vent, letting you open the door of the vent to keep the air flowing. Not like you still had one opened, but you have to be careful if you start to hallucinate again. Once again, the others moved to different locations and were eager to see you. Meiko was already at the left hallway where the vent was near, Rin and Len were at the entrance to the generator room, ready to go in, and Kaito's eyes was in the front hall where the your door is located. So you have three threats ready to attack you at a moment's notice. Miku and Luka though were out of the office and back at the park were Miku was sitting on the shoulders of her statue at the main hub while Luka was crawling on a building at Kaito's and Meiko's section of the park. So far, you still have everything under control.

Getting back to the other camera quick, you could see the Chibi Miku still standing there with the light flickering above it. It kept starring at you that disturbing eye and it keeps giving you chills. It gets you thinking what's underneath that anime like body. The person on the phone said that it was once a yellow rabbit. But nothing's for sure as to where it use to come from. Then there's Fred… You don't have the slightest clue who he is and what he knows of this animatronic. All you know so far is that he use to have been in charge of some company that went bankrupt, or shutdown, or whatever type of downfall any company went through. Still, you are getting more interested on this person and the animatronic had something in common.

Your suspicion got the better of you as the lights soon begin to flicker and the monitors went static. Snapping out of it, you knew that it was the twins messing around with the generator. Looking to the overcharge button, you pressed on it hard and the power went back to normal, shooing away the two completely. Just as he did that…

 _ **'Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu...'**_

You quickly went back to the monitors and saw Meiko's neck stretched in the vent and was heading straight for you. You quickly looked away and were about to close the vent door, but then you saw a pair of eyes starring right at you in the dark. You knew that it was Kaito and you don't want to turn the door light on, otherwise he will attack you. So without a second thought, you closed both doors at the same time and both Vocaloids were blocked off. That leaves the right vent completely opened and the only vent that's keeping the air pushing through. So far, you are all right with just one opening, but you pray that Luka doesn't come back.

 _ **'It's me…'**_

Once again, you heard that raspy voice, as you knew it came from storage. Checking on the monitor, you could see the storage room, but no animatronic mascot. Fearing for your life, you wondered where it wondered off too. Skimming through each camera, you went to the hall that goes straight to your office. That's when you saw the Chibi Miku mascot, but instead of standing there, it was bolting straight to your office. You blood ran cold, as you didn't expect it to do a mad dash to you. If it were heading to your office, you would've been good as dead. Going back to the door, you are relieved that you've already closed it when Kaito was there. Almost immediately, you heard a heaving pounding on the door, knowing that someone, or something was getting into your office. And you deep down this something is the animatronic mascot. Soon enough, the knocking has stopped as you thought that the Chibi Miku was long gone. Still, there is the concern of Kaito still out there and the gauge was rising higher. Taking the risk, you open the door to see if he's still out there. It was still dark and you could see the pair of white eyes glowing right at you. Knowing Kaito was still there, you close the door again and see the gauge rising up a little bit. You just hope the hologram doesn't stay there for too long, otherwise, he will force that door open if he remained where we was.

Still, you need to keep track on the other holograms and that animatronic running about. Checking your monitor, you see that they have already moved to different places. Miku already at the entrance to the office section and was through the door looking at you. Meiko was still at the left vent, the head actually, while the body remained at the left hallway. Rin and Len remained at the entrance to the generator room and was waiting for the right moment to get in and mess with the power. And Luka was now crawling on the whiteboard of the conference room, looking very creepy. Knowing all the interactive Vocaloid holograms are present and accounted for, there was only one more individual left… The animatronic.

At first, you thought that it was back in storage, so you check that camera. But looking into that, you soon realized that it wasn't there. Just an empty spot where it suppose to be. Worried, you check the cameras to see what that animatronic is located. After checking all the spots, you could tell that it was nowhere to be found. Thinking about giving up, you soon noticed the one selection you never used since you started this job. It was the room that was marked _'Restricted'_ and was only set to audio with a blank screen. You never really checked that monitor since there's nothing to see. Still, it couldn't hurt to take a quick look. Clicking on that icon, you switch to the monitor and saw something you didn't thing would happen. On the screen, you could actually see high tech computers and advance technology by the continuous blinking of the lights. It's obvious that they were what created the holograms to begin with. But looking to it, you also see the face of the Miku mascot starring right at the left side of the monitor with the crack and the creepy looking eye starring right at you. Seeing it, you knew it was the animatronic you were looking for. Seems like it was interested in that room. The question is why and how it got in. That door is always locked and only technicians have access to it. How can it get through that door without that type of access?

You thought this long and hard until the lights above you started to blink violently and the screens were getting static. Seeing this, you other conclusion is that the twins are already at the generators as you hit the overcharge button to keep the power running and to the two to make their leave. Looking to the monitors, you saw not only Rin and Len back outside the part on at their stage, but you kept checking the cameras and saw Kaito's eyes shining through the dark corner of the meeting room. Seeing him away, you clicked on the door button and the door in front of you opened up. And just in time too. The gauge next to the door was overheating and was about to open up by force. With that one thing out of the way, you check to others to see where they are. Aside from the twins and Kaito, Miku was on the other side of the office section within the cubicles part of the building. Luka was crawling on the right side of the hall close to the other vent. And Meiko remained in the vent with her long neck while the body remained where it was. Giving that the now you have two vents to keep a close watch on, and the animatronic in that restricted area, you now have to keep your head in the game and not slip up. Cause you know that one fatal mistake would lead to more then just being fired.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Already three hours in and the night were getting tenser then ever. With all the holograms wondering the park and halls and the animatronic now up and about, you must keep your eyes peeled to see if none of them reach your office. Looking at the monitor, you could see Luka and Meiko still at their spots with Meiko's neck and head still in the vent. The others though have moved again and were already in different sections. Kaito was now at the cubicle side of the building while Miku was at the hallway that goes straight to your office. Toggling back to the park, you check on the twins to see them already out of their section of the park and moved to Miku's section. Toggling back to the office, you check on the one monitor that you need to solely focus on. That was the animatronic that dressed as Chibi Miku. It was still in that restricted area and was looking right at your camera. Though it remained where it was, it was still creepy to you in any way possible.

Yet the more you look at it, the more curious of its existence. Just where it came from gets you more interested then before. The person on the phone did state that they got that animatronic at an auction of some American amusement park. Maybe you can start there. Seeing a free monitor, you did some quick research on amusement park fire, while keeping watch on the holograms and the animatronics. Looking through the search engine, you see a lot of news articles of different amusement park fires and thought that it was hopeless. Skimming through the pages, you spotted one about a haunted attraction set ablaze. Clicking on that link, it was a news article that says, _'It Burns!'_ and a subtitle that states, _'Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!'_. There was also a picture of what looked like a bubblehead toy of a bear looking very sad. Skimming through the article, you managed to gather some information regarding this place. From what you can piece together, this attraction was meant to open to the public, only to be burned to the ground the night before the grand opening. Authorities looked into the remains of the establishment and concluded that it wasn't foul play. Giving its construction, it looked more like bad wiring has caused the fire in the first place. This is already something that the phone guy stated on that message. The rest said that a few items were savaged and sold off at a public auction. One of which was a working animatronic that was seriously abused. No doubt it's the same animatronic that the staff got. There is however one thing that bugged you. They stated that the animatronic was discovered in a hidden room that was boarded up at one of the abandoned restaurants. And this so-called animatronic was what it was a hybrid suit that used some ancient spring lock mechanism that doubles as both an animatronic and a suit. That type of information got you intrigued. Didn't think that what the staff got was an old animatronic suit, let alone that it was founded at an old abandoned restaurant. An old pizzeria if you remembered correctly. If that suit was old and that was used before, then why is it still operational? Is it possible that the animatronic could still work even after all those years rusting away? Or perhaps someone is still operating that thing from the inside?

Your train of thought was soon interrupted when you heard the sound of crawling within the vents. Hearing that, you checked the two vent monitors just to see who's inside this time. Your fears were immediately confirmed when you saw Luka crawling in the right vent and after you. Seeing her coming your way, you hit the right vent button and closed that vent in an instant. Now you got two vents closed as both Meiko and Luka are that close to get to you. Which means that only open air area that's left is the door in front of you. As long as you keep that open, you'll be alright. Right?

 _ **'Watashi ga koishikattadesu ka'**_

Wrong! Dead wrong! You've soon heard Miku's voice very close to the door and knew what it meant. Turning on the light button, you saw Miku standing there with that wicked look and blank stare. Seeing this, you hurried with the door button and locked it up tight to prevent her from getting in. But now you're in the biggest conundrum yet. Now with all three passages locked, you won't have any air flowing in any direction. Which means that it will be a matter of time before you will hallucinate again. Still, you have plenty time before you can even see things, just as long as you have plenty of oxygen in the room.

But all that worry of the three holograms surrounding your office almost made you forget about the animatronic that you looked into. Going back to the security monitor, you saw the Chibi Miku still in the restricted area with the lights flickering. So you sighed, knowing that it didn't went after you, yet. Still, you got the three holograms around you and you can risk opening one of the doors to let the air in, or you get killed. And you hope that they will leave soon, or you'll going to have a problem.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Four o clock already and the three still haven't leave yet. Miku, Luka, and Meiko have remained in their spots for some time and it's starting to annoy you. So far, you already checked on the other holograms and the animatronic. So far, the animatronic remained in that restricted area, Rin and Len now went into Luka's section of the amusement park, and believe or not, Kaito got out of the office and was in the main hub of the park and was around his statue. At least they haven't got near your office. Still, there are the other three that haven't moved out of their spots. And it's been so long that the air was starting to get thin. The last thing you want is to see things in your office that isn't there.

You then went to the restricted room to see this animatronic that's residing in. So far, it hasn't moved from that spot and you are fortunate that it didn't leave just yet. It's pretty obvious that the thing can't come to your office since the three holograms have made residence around you. So it's just binding its time until they leave. Just as you were looking right at it, your curiosity kept on growing. Reading about the article of American newspaper you are intrigued about the animatronic's origin. After looking into that fire, you wondered about what makes this pizzeria place secretive. What this animatronic had to do with what happened in the past? So many questions, not many answers.

Thinking about it, the screen soon went static and it changed from a Chibi Miku animatronic to a degrading looking yellow anthro rabbit you had never seen. Blinking your eyes, you were confused and wondered what just happened. Prying your monitor away, you then saw the images on the photos had those blank stares right at you. Not to mention that the little sculptures on the desk looked like the deformed versions of the interactive Vocaloids. Looking to all of this, you soon realize what it means. You kept door and vents closed for so long that you are hallucinating yet again. And it keeps getting worse as you have everything closed around you. You have to open these compartments quick to get some air in. But by doing so, you can't risk any of the holograms coming in. You have to make sure that they are already gone before you can open the passages.

Going to the monitors, you check the three places to see if they have left already. Yet, they didn't leave. Instead they remained where they are, waiting for you to make a mistake and open one of the doors. You know that they are testing you and will do anything to keep on of the doors opened. Yet you can't take the extreme risk of opening one without one of them getting in. Then you notice the gauge next to the door reaching its limit and was about to overheat and force open. You can't let the any of them in, yet you can't have that door overheating otherwise it will be open all night without closing it. You have to make a quick decision and fast.

Looking down to the Reboot button on your desk, there is the one thing you could do. The strategy is simple… You can open the door and let Miku into the room, and when she does, you can hit the reboot button and she will disappear by the EMP blast. You just hope that when you start to reboot the system and the other holograms in the vents will still be there. Whatever the case, you can't take the risk. Knowing little choice, you pushed the button and let the door open to cool the gauge off. But you knew that Miku is at the door and is will be a matter of time before she gets in. But as you opened the door, you know that the animatronic in the form of Chibi Miku will get to you. Knowing this, you went to the monitors and checked the camera that's in charge of the restricted room that holds the equipment for the interactive holograms. Looking to the monitor, you could tell that it was still there and was looking right you to the side. Seeing it still there, you sighed knowing that it hasn't come to you yet. But suddenly…

 _ **'Dono yō ni orokana...'**_

Hearing Miku's voice, you knew that she was in your office. And indeed, your assumptions were correct. Peering your eyes away from the monitors, you could see Miku standing in your office with a blank like stare as the lights start to flicker. Seeing her, you were ready to put your plan into motion. Hitting the reboot button, the EMP was fired and the entire place went completely dark. That only lasted for a few quick seconds before the lighting and monitors soon came back on. As soon as they were reactivated, you noticed that the Miku hologram was already long gone. Deciding to check on the park, you skimmed through your monitors and saw her already standing at her stage, restarting from the beginning. You smiled and knew that the plan worked without a hitch. Still, you can't celebrate just yet as you have other holograms that are still concerning.

You start to check each camera to see of any more movement within the others. So far, there is some good news. Both Luka and Meiko left their vents and have left the office. Luka was at the fountain statues of the main hub and standing on her statue, while Meiko was at the entrance of Miku's section with her neck around the sign and went from one side to another. You don't know how they managed to get back so quick, whether the EMP from the reboot got to them or they got bored and left you behind. Either way, they did get away from you, and you were grateful about it. You then check the other holograms to see if they made any sudden movements. So far, they did move around as Rin and Len were already at the entrance to the office section and the animatronic is still in the restricted area. But then, you looked to the hallway that goes straight to your office and saw the white eyes of Kaito looking right at you. You knew damn well that he's next in line in coming after you and it will be soon until he comes. Still, you have a little bit more until your shift is over. And with the door open to cool off the gauge, everything is going to be all right.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

Now sometimes you wish that this night gets shorter. That you would be done with this and you will leave quickly. You just wish that it will come true. But in reality, the night goes so long as it is. You're thankful that you have one more hour when you're shift is over. But that would mean that the holograms will get extremely aggressive then ever.

You look through the monitors to see where they have gone to this time. Seems like they are all over the place, with Miku already at her entrance to the her part of the park, Luka has already entered the office section, The twins were already at the entrance of the generator room, and Meiko was in Len and Rin's section of the park. The only hologram that's standing around is Kaito as he was still at the hallway that goes straight to your office. Almost like he's anticipating you to ignore him and focus on the others. But you know better as you need to make sure that all the holograms don't get to you so that you don't get attacked. Then there's the animatronic of Chibi Miku. It still remained in the restricted room that has machines that worked the holograms. You are still curious about this animatronic and where it came from. But you are also afraid of what happens when it rushes to your office. Which is why you need to keep a close watch on it at all times while checking the others. If you don't, you would be scared of what would happen next.

The monitors and lights start to flicker as the twins have already entered the generator room to mess with the power. Pushing the overcharge button, the lights and monitor went back to normal and the twins left in a hurry. Once they were away, you heard the voice of Kaito in the distance.

 _ **'Kon'nichiwa…'**_

The moment you heard that, you looked up to the opened door in front of you to see if he's there. When you saw the white eyes starring at you at the doorway, you know what he's here and you can't turn on the light or he will attack you. As you closed the door to prevent him from entering your office, you look to the gauge and could see that it's rising. Now you need to keep an eye on the gauge as you know that it will be a matter of time before it rises high. You hope that Kaito leaves soon unlike the others, cause you can't have a broken door near the end of the night.

Checking on the monitors, you could tell that the Vocaloids started to make their move. Rin and Len left their stage and was on one of the rides on their kiddie section. Luka was now crawling on the ceiling of the meeting room and looked right at your camera. Meiko left the twin's section and was on her statue with her long neck wrapped the statue's own. And Miku wondering into Meiko's and Kaito's section. Then there's the animatronic in the restricted room, which was standing there waiting for a chance to strike. Seeing them in their places, you knew that they haven't caused any trouble yet. But you still have Kaito as the entrance to your office and you hope that he was gone.

Looking to the gauge, you can see that it rose to a quarter and still rising. Curious, you checked to see if he's already gone. Pushing the button to open the door, you could see the white orbs still there and immediately closed it. Kaito was at your door, no doubt about it. There's the problem of when he will leave. Cause once that gauge is full, there's no way out of it.

Minutes continued to tick away as you started to get very nervous. Kaito is still at your front door and kept on nagging you to open it. And open it you should as the meter was at the halfway point. But you're just concerned that the hologram would do something reckless as getting into your office to kill you. Not to mention that other Vocaloids gunning for you.

Miku was on her statue of the main hub, Rin and Len were entering the office section, Luka squirmed around the office to get to the right hallway where the vent is located, and Meiko was in her own section of the park. The Animatronic has remained in its own spot at the restricted room and was still waiting to make a move. It is still strange that this animatronic is a mystery and want to know more about it. You'll think about it in the near future. Right now, your main focus is to survive until your shift is over.

More minutes ticked on by as you slowly starting to get scared. That gauge was already at 75% and it will be a matter of time before it reaches it peak. You did open the door a couple of times, but only because you need to see if Kaito was still out there. And giving that there's a pair of dotted eyes looking right at you, you knew he was there and close it quick. When will this Vocaloid hologram leave? It's almost like he wants you to open that door and let him in. Still, you know better and you have to wait until he leaves. When is the question?

That doesn't mean that you could keep watch at him. You still have others look after. You check the cameras to see where the others went to. So far, nothing to worry about. Miku has already entered the office section of the park while Rin and Len was already at the entrance to the generator room. With those two there, you have to be ready to hit the overcharge the button when they get in. Meiko left her section of the park as she sat on the sign with her neck twisting on the other side. And Luka remained in the vent, but looked ready to enter it. And the animatronic that is the main threat, it still remained in the restricted room and was still starring at you. It still didn't move an inch since it got there and it worries you. You know that it will leave if you don't pay attention to it for so long and it will be a matter of time before you turn your head away for a few short seconds. But as long as you can check it and the holograms simultaneously, then you might be able to get them all off track.

Just then, the lights on the ceiling began to flicker on and off and the screens went static. Knowing it's the twins, you hit the overcharge button and the room was powered back up. Once they were away, you checked the monitor to see them back on stage. Once they were away, you checked to see if Kaito is away. Opening the door yet again, you could still see the pair of white eyes starring right at you. Quickly you closed the door and sighed heavily to yourself. That hologram has been at your door for most of the shift and it was getting very annoying. He's been at that door since five in the morning and it looks like he will be there until the gauge overheats. That's the last thing you want on your mind. So you kept on waiting until he makes his leave and you would give that door time to cool off.

The clock ticks away as the minute hand rings five minutes to six. Five minutes till your shift is over. Yet even if you know that this fourth night would soon be over, you still have your own problems. Kaito still haven't left the front door and the gauge was close to overheating. Meanwhile, the other holograms are still moving around trying to get to you. You look to the security monitor and saw Miku at the boardroom, Rin and Len on their statues at the main hub, and Meiko entering the office section. But Luka is already inside the vent as she looked ready to enter your office. Thankfully, you saw it from a mile away as closed the right vent she was in. So you're at least fortunate that she's out of the way. Yet after all of that, you are still curious about the animatronic that's in the restricted room. It's still in there and looks like it's waiting for the right opportunity in rushing to you. You have to keep a close eye on it fast, otherwise, you will be as good as dead.

Getting back to the others, you checked to see if Luka was long gone. Checking that camera, you could see that she already left, probably getting bored of waiting. Seeing her left, you opened the vent door to clear up some more air. Still, there is the door you need to worry about as it's about to reach its breaking point. You have to open the door before it forces itself open and will be left open. Yet Kaito is still there and there's no telling if he left or not. Taking the risk, you immediately open the door to see if those pair of eyes are still there. Surprisingly, there were none as the hall looked very dark. You couldn't see anything as if no one was present. Taking the risk, you activated the light, knowing that turning it on would result in him attacking you. Turning it on, you didn't see anyone in the hall. Could that mean that Kaito finally left your sight? You checked your security monitor to see if that is true or not. Clicking through the cameras of both the office and park, you finally saw him at the cubicle area, hiding in the shadowed corner of the area. Seeing him, you were glad that he's out of your hair, for now. And just in time too. If he stayed a bit more, then the door would reach the breaking point and open up on its own.

Relaxing for a second, you check the other holograms to see if they made their own movement. So far, Miku is still at the board meeting while Meiko was on the left side of the hall, close to the vent to let her extended neck go into. Meanwhile, Rin and Len have gotten into Miku's section of the amusement park and was relaxing on one of the horses of the merry go round while Luka was away from the office section and seemed to be at her statue of the main hub. Seeing them, you relaxed and thought you have everything under control. Just as you thought you were in the clear, you almost forgot one more thing. The old animatronic in the restricted room.

Getting to the camera to that room, you soon found out that it was completely empty and the Chibi Miku mascot was nowhere to be seen. Scared, you check the main hallway to see if it was running to you. Your fears soon became a reality as the animatronic ran down the main hall to get to your office. Fearing that, you looked to the door and wonder if you can close it while it was still cooling off. Taking the risk, you hit the door button hard and the door closed in front of you. And just in the nick of time. By the time the door was locked, you could hear banging on the door for a few short seconds. Not hearing the knocking meant that the animatronic has already left. Looking back to your monitors, you saw the Chibi Miku with the cracked exposed eye looked right at you again in the restricted room. You bended back on the chair and sighed, knowing that you dodged a serious bullet there.

Just as you thought it was all over, you could hear the door slid upwards with a loud noise that almost got you off your seat. Looking to the door, you noticed that was a wide open with a red light blinking violently. Confused, you push the button to see if there was something wrong. By pressing it though, you soon noticed that it wouldn't respond to the pressing. You kept pushing again and again, but still, it wouldn't close. It was then that your fear was soon coming into fruition. That the door overheated and it was forced open, making it impossible to close it until the technicians fix the problem. No worries though, as your shift is almost over. You have to wait it out for a few short minutes and then you'll be all right.

You soon return to your monitors and check on any movement. Already Rin and Len left Miku's section of the park and headed to Meiko's and Kaito's section, sitting on the bench. Luka was hanging on the sign entrance of her section. And Kaito was on the other side of the office sector in the dark corner of the meeting room with his white eyes shining. As you were about to find Miku, you heard a rumbling on the vent in the left side. Looking to your monitor, you see the head of Meiko looking right at you with her neck stretching through the vent. Seeing her, you hit the button and closed the left vent to prevent her from getting in. You soon look back to her to see that she has nowhere to go, but back out. Just as you thought that she was long gone…

 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no meiku…'**_

The voice of Miku startled you as you saw her standing in your office with the lights flickering. With that door opened, all those holograms will wonder into your office without hesitation. Good news is that you have another piece of defense in your wake. The EMP! Looking to the reboot button, you hit it hard as the entire place went dark for a few short seconds. When the lights came back on, Miku vanished out of thin air. You looked to the monitor to see where she was and saw her at her stage. You smiled and was glad that she's out of your hair. That was until…

 _ **'Anata wa watashi no koto o wasureta?'**_

Hearing that voice, you turned away from the monitor to see Meiko in your office, all of her with her extending neck pushing her head almost to your face. You immediately stood there in fear as you didn't know what to do as she was ready to attack you.

 _ **'Watashi wa, zentai no meiku…'  
'Watashi wa, zentai no meiku…'  
'Watashi wa, zentai no meiku…'  
'Watashi wa, zentai no meiku…'**_

With the EMP still charging and the door still locked up, there is no way for you to push her away. Your only option is to cover your arms and embrace your own death. But by the time you are willing to except what would happen…

6:00 A.M.

You heard the alarm blaring, meaning that your shift has finally ended. Opening your eyes, you could see the Meiko hologram vanishing as the morning sun peaked through. Curious, you checked the monitor one more time to see if the rest of them were gone. Turns out, they were as they were shutdown automatically and will be reactivated once the park opens. Then there was the thought of the animatronic in the Chibi Miku body. Was it still in the restricted room? You check that camera to see if it was there. When you did, the monitor was completely blank with the _'audio only'_ title on it. Confused, you check the storage room and spotted the Miku animatronic sitting on the same spot with the flickering light over it. You scratched your head and was curious why it got back. Obviously it want to return there so the staff won't get suspicious on why it was in that other room in the first place. Regardless, you managed to survive your fourth night shift, barely. Now you have one more night to pass and it's all over. But after what you've just experience, you damn well know that it will get a whole lot worse.

* * *

 **And that's night four. Just incase you guys didn't get what the animatronic is, it is Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. That's right! I want to continue where FNaF 3 left off, cause that newspaper article on Nightmare Mode started that the haunted attraction got burned down mysteriously and some of the stuff in there survived and were sold off at an auction. One of which is Springtrap if you brighten the picture to see it behind the Freddy bubblehead. There are a lot of what happens after the game and I thought it was a really good idea. Now some of you are wondering why does this have to do with the holograms? What does it have to do with the why the interactive Vocaloids are acting this way. Well all those questions will be answered on the next chapter, where Night 5 will begin. Please Review.**


	6. Night 5

**Before I start with chapter six, or Night Five, guess who's going to see Hatsune Miku in May? That's right, it's me! Ticket sales started two months back and I was one of the first to get my hands on one. Could be a bit pricey, but it will be worth it when I head to the Manhattan Center for the next three months. Course I decided to take one of the balcony seats up front so I can get a really good view of the place. After all, last time I was there, I was at the ground level and the place didn't have any elevated seats to let you see the stage. Also, with my size, it was difficult to see the characters with the exception of the screen, but that wasn't worth it. Also, I need to rerecord the show and my favorite music because the old camera I had had a lot of static in the sound. So yeah, my Youtube video wasn't good. I'm hoping the next show would be okay and the new camera I got will be better. Though my camera has issues as well because there's a switch that goes between the camera, the panorama view, and the video recorder. When I move to the video recorder, it automatically switches between the panorama and video modes. Even when I record, it stops automatically to switch to panorama mode. So you see how frustrating that is. Maybe I should get a new camera. If not, I can always use my phone. Anyways, I can't wait for this show to come to New York. It's going to be awesome!**

 **Going to the last review, it's pretty fair. Got myself five reviews and 115 hits in total. So it's not so bad when you have people reading this story. There is one reviewer that complained that he thought the Chibi Miku was another Vocaloid, but he's happy that Springtrap is in the mix. So giving his complaint, I'm going to give off a little sneak peak of what's going- Ops… I almost spoiled the end of this chapter. You have to take a good read for yourself to see for yourself.**

 **Pressing on to night five of FNaM, it's the final night and all the holograms and animatronic are out to get you. With your night more difficult as it is, will you be able to survive your final night? Tension is extremely thick now. Let's read to see your fate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

Night 5  
12:00 A.M.

This is it. Your final night. On your first night on the job, you think everything was going to be simple. You found it out the hard way as your learned that interactive holograms are coming for you and your only hope is to stay in your office, closing the door and vents, looking into the camera, overcharging the generator to keep one, or two of them, out of the generator room, and making sure that you have enough air in your room when all of your things are closed, otherwise you will hallucinate.

At first the nights started off easy when you have Miku on your first night. But as it progresses, you are greeted by more of them as they are more twisted and sadistic as the last. There was Luka and her ability to crawl on walls, ceilings, and vents. There were the Siamese twins of Rin and Len approaching the generator to mess with the power and stay there until the place went dark. There's Meiko and her long and extended neck that can go anywhere, even through the vents. And there's Kaito and his thing with hiding in dark places where the only thing you see is the white orbs that resembles his eyes.

But those Vocaloids are the least of your worries. For on the forth night, you were visited by another foe that looked more demented then them. It was an old animatronic the staff at Miku Land managed to obtained that was used for some haunted attraction at a U.S. amusement park. Use to have been a yellow rabbit of some kind, but they revamped it with a new look and upgraded software to created a mascot of the park, Chibi Miku if you will. They tried to test it out before releasing it to the public, but there was something screwy about it as it ran amok one time and attacked a staff member. It then made a made dash to the restricted room that operates the holograms and tried to get in. But it was locked up tight and the animatronic got knocked down, cracking its face to reveal part of its old exterior. They managed to shut it down and left it in storage so they can fix the glitch, but then didn't take it down by a long shot.

For the past three days, you saw it acting up in your camera for some time. The first night, it twitched when a Vocaloid looks right at it. The second night, it looked right at you as it knew you were watching it. The third night, it stood on itself, ready to do something to you. But on the forth night, it scares you the most, for it got out of storage and ran straight to your office. Giving it was from an older system, you can't use the Reboot button on it when it reaches your office. Instead, you have to close the door on it the moment it runs towards you. But that's not the half of it. For when it leave, it doesn't go back to storage. Instead what it does is head on straight to the restricted room where the computers programs the interactive holograms. Almost like it wants to be there, yet you don't know why or how it got in the first place.

Then there's the door in your office. The person on the phone did state that there's a gauge on the door that shows how much power you are overusing. When it reaches its limit, the door will overheat and snap wide open, never to close it again until the technicians come in the morning and repair it. So far, you managed to conserve the power since you started working as a night guardsman, but last night was no difference. For the holograms seem to be messing with you by staying at your door for long periods of time, making sure you don't open it and letting that gauge reach critical levels. Kaito was the worse of them all as he stayed there near the end of your shift while you waited patiently for him to leave. He did manage to leave a few minutes before six and you opened the door in time. But the animatronic in the restricted room charged in and you closed the door quickly, making sure that it doesn't come in. Big mistake on your part as once it left, the door opened automatically and you can't close it. Which led to you keeping the holograms away from your office for the next few minutes. Thankfully, the technicians managed to fix that door this morning and now you can close it. But now you need to find a way in conserving your door power otherwise you will be as good as dead. Your strategy would be to let the holograms in and EMP them if the gauge reaches its limit, but that will be for a last resort. And what about the Chibi Miku mascot. With it being an older system, what would you do if that door is forced opened and you can't close it? What does it have planned for you? Regardless, you need to be at the ready when something like this happens.

Now here you are, ready to take on your final night here at this twisted amusement park. Sipping your coffee, you are now fully prepared of what's to come and can't wait to leave this place and have the whole weekend to relax. Just as you were thinking about it, the phone rings as you thought for a moment that it was the same person that was giving you advice on how to survive through your shift. Then again, it could be this Fred guy giving you fair warning. Regardless, you decided to wait and see who was on the other line. Once the answering machine got it, you knew it was the first choice by the sound of his voice.

 _"Hello there! Wow, you made it this far! Honestly, I didn't think you could ever make it to the fifth night! Ha, ha. Don't worry, I'm sure you are getting the hang of your job. It's a good thing I left you with those tips on how to handle those holograms. I'm certain you will ace your final night for the week."_

You smiled, knowing that he was right. With the skills you've learned, you knew what you need to do in surviving your final night. Now you are ready for anything that comes to you.

 _"By the way, I want to call you in regards to this morning when the technicians came to fix the problem with the Vocaloid holograms. Now they looked into the system and did a virus check and everything, and found that there was nothing that seems to be wrong with those holograms. Turns out, everything was okay, which is weird because they were acting up. Guess they only freak out when the park closes or something. They are still looking into it as we speak."_

You heard that and remembered what he said about the technicians looking into the problem that's causing the Vocaloids to haunt you. You find that surprising that they didn't see anything wrong with them as it could be a little error or something. Whatever the case, they are still looking into it and hope that they get the issue fix. Regardless, you still have those characters trying to get to your office, which meant looking through the park and office in a constant state. Not to mention the animatronic that is trying to get you.

 _"There is however one thing you should know about. Frankly, when the technicians were looking into the glitches, they discovered that the system had been tampered with. Not naming any names, but they believe that one of the technicians were the ones responsible. We spoke to those that were in charge of the holograms and told us that they have nothing to do with the Vocaloids creating such a fuss during the late night hours. Plus that room was high level security, so no one would get in without proper identification. Though one of them didn't have an access card to get into the room. I think it was the same technician that was attacked by that old animatronic we've upgraded. He's been looking for that card for a few weeks not and didn't find it. He believes that animatronic got a hold of it. Huh… As if it would do it better. No way it knows on how to operate such high tech equipment, unless someone is inside it, which I doubt."_

You heard that additional news and was shocked to know that someone tampered with the equipment. Much worse is that the animatronic that they were using took the access card from the technician to gain access. That seems highly possible as it explains why it got into that room last night. But operating the computers, there's no way it knows how to do it. But then you heard that the person on the phone said that unless someone is operating the suit from the inside, you remembered the article you've just read last night. That the animatronic was a hybrid that acts as both the robot and a suit. Could it be possible that the animatronic wasn't really an animatronic. What if there was someone within that suit and was in there for who knows how long. That can't be possible! Can it?

 _"Speaking of our employees, you do recall one of our staff members that was attacked by the Luka hologram, right? Well, here's the strangest thing. I went today to check up on him to see if he's recovering well and I noticed that his bed was empty. And I don't mean that he was in the bathroom or anything, I mean empty, empty. I spoke to the nurse if he took leave and she said that he wasn't released yet. Check with the receptionist and he said that he was supposed to remain in the room until he was well. It's almost like he disappeared out of thin air. But here's the weirdest part in all of this. When I was about to leave the hospital, I heard some laughter that sounded like Luka. Turned around and I could of sworn I saw an exact copy of her peeking through the alleyway before disappearing. Freaky huh? Guess my eyes are playing tricks on me or something. There's no way Luka could actually exist."_

You listened to that and it soon got you goose bumps. The staff member that was recovering was nowhere to be found and the phone guy said that he saw a real life Luka at an alley. That was very creepy in a strange way. Somehow, it does feel coincidental. How could that staff member vanish one minute and a Vocaloid appeared the next. Quite perplexing.

 _"Oh, and before I go, have you've been getting calls from someone the other day? Don't know what's going on, but this person kept on calling regarding that animatronic that we have. Goes by the name of Fred I believe. He kept saying that the animatronic was a part of some company he used to work for before it got buckled. Stating that he was going to get that until we snatched it from the amusement park. He kept giving us fair warning to not releasing it to the public and he knows something we don't, trying to get a ticket to Japan so he can get to this park and stop it or something. Well, whatever you heard from this guy, don't listen to him. I'm certain it's just some fellow pranker joking around and trying to make a yen out of us. Nothing more. I promise you if he does actually show, I will call the police on him. He's nothing but bad news."_

Looking to the phone, you remembered about a guy named Fred that called last night in warning you about the animatronic. You don't know who this person is, nor you know what he wants. But he did state that the animatronic was his property and he knows who's in it. The person on the phone said to ignore it, but lately you are starting to believe in what Fred said. The animatronic is still active and it looks like it's trying to hunt you down. But why? What did it want from you? You never met it in your life and there's no way it knows you. Is there something he's not saying to you?"

 _"Okay! That about wraps it up. I'm certain you have the place in good hands. Have a good night and you'll get your check first thing in the morning."_

As soon as the message ended, you kept on thinking about it and was very curious about the one thing he said. That the patient disappeared and Luka appeared. It was the strangest thing you've ever heard. How could it be that a staff member be gone and a real life Luka showed up. That doesn't make any sense! Unless… Wait a minute… You remembered what the Vocaloids said 'Make me whole…' At first, you thought that it was just some random ramblings. But lately, you're starting to put the pieces together as you remembered what happened to the staff member. When he was attacked by that Luka hologram and he was acting up during his recovery. From speaking in Japanese to the synthesized voice, the dancing and the changing of the hair color. It almost like he was turning into Luka herself. That's when it hit you. When they say _'Make me whole…'_ meaning that they want to be a whole person. Could that mean that they are tired of being virtual people and wanted to be real. That could explain why they are haunting you down. Why the staff member was attacked by Luka. Because they all want to become real people. And the only way they can be complete people is to possess other people, that includes yourself. Then if that's possible, what would happen if one of them possess you. Will you be yourself, or will the Vocaloid have control of your body? That's the one thing that scares you the most.

 _ **'Sore wa purei suru jikandesu...'**_

You heard Miku's voice and soon realized that the night as already started. Checking your camera, you could see that all the holograms are on the move. Miku was already out of her section of the park and is now on her statue at the main hub. Luka was crawling on the sign of her entrance. Rin and Len have already entered your office, getting to the generator room. Meiko managed to move to Rin and Len's section of the park. And Kaito was hidden in the dark of his and Meiko's section of the park. So now they were already on the move.

Then you switch to the office area in the storage room and you saw the one thing you need to be aware of. The animatronic that's dressed as Chibi Miku. Checking on storage, you could see that it was already standing up and was looking at your camera. Looking to all of them, you know damn well that the last night was going to be intense. You just hope that you don't get yourself caught one of them.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

Already an hour in and things have been getting worse on your part of the job. You saw the holograms moving around in many directions. Miku was already in the office and was in the board meeting room. Luka was in the office as well and was crawling around on the wall of the cubicles. Rin and Len have reached the entrance of the generator room. Meiko was on her statue with her neck around her statue's neck. And Kaito was entering the office with his eyes at the door entrance. But as you look to the holograms, you are solely focus on the animatronic. And all occasions, you focus more on the bot then that of the others, as you know that it will leave storage and charge at you.

During that time, you continue to get curious of the animatronic and where it came from. You already knew the gist of where it was once was, when it was at the haunted attraction when it burned to the ground. But where it was originally. Keeping a close eye on both monitors, you did some quick research on that animatronic and where it normally came from. Looking through the web, you can tell that it was close to impossible. But then, you remembered the person that called on the phone. Fred. Going a search over Fred and Pizza, you saw multiple results regarding the two. In your head, you knew this was going to take long.

That is until the lights were flickering and the screens went static. Knowing it was the twins, you hit the overcharge button and the lights went back to normal. Knowing the twins were away, you check the monitor to see them back at their stage, but will make their move for a short while. You smiled and was glad you were out of that mess. But then…

 _ **'Zehi, watashi to hitotsu ni narimasu...'**_

You heard that and check the door to see if that voice isn't what you think it is. Turning the light on, you saw Miku with her blank stare looking at you. Quickly you closed the door and sighed in relief when that distraction didn't cost you greatly. But now, you need to check the gauge to see if it won't overheat just like last night.

You then check the others and saw Luka already at the right hall, about to enter the vent, Meiko already entered the office section, and Kaito at the dark corner of the meeting room. Then you check the storage to see the animatronic still standing there. So far, you have things under control, but it will be a matter of time before you mess up along the way.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

Two o clock in the morning and things started to get more hairier then before. The Vocaloids are already on the rampage as most of them are already in the office section. Miku still remained at the door and you kept it close, but the gauge is already at 50% of power. Luka already entered the vent, but you closed it before she got to you. With two of those openings closed, the only opening you have is the left vent. If that closes, you will be low on air and it will be a matter of time before you start to hallucinate just like before. Rin and Len were already at the entrance of their section and was sitting on the sign. Meiko then got to the cubicles and had the neck of hers from one side of the room to the other, with the head looking at your camera. So far, Kaito remained in the dark spot at the meeting room, so he's not a threat then last night. Now there's the animatronic as it stayed in the storage, waiting for the right moment to strike. So far, you got it under control, but it won't last long enough.

At the same time, you continued your research under the animatronic and this Fred person. So far, you can't find anything at all as it's mostly Facebook pictures and the like. Just as you about to give up, you spotted something that got your attention. It was a history article of a title called, _'Freddy Fazbear: Rise and Fall'_. Curious, you clicked on the link and noticed that it was a long and extended history. From the looks of it, it does seem like something that interest you. Yet at the same time you really need to focus your attention on the threat at hand.

You check the door to see if Miku was gone. Opening it up and turning on the light, you saw she was no longer there and check on the monitor to see the where she's located. Soon enough, you found her back at the park as she was bored and appeared there, just to bide her time. At least you have nothing to worry about. But then there were the others. You check the other cameras to see where the others were. So far, they were already moving about to other places with Rin and Len on their statues of the main hub, Meiko rummaging through the hall to the left and it looks like she's ready to enter through the vent with her neck extending, and Kaito is in the main hall that leads to your office. The only one that was remaining where she was was Luka as she stayed in the vent for who knows how long. Then you looked for Miku as she was on her stage and her section of the park. So, far everyone is going according to plan.

But now, you need to worry about the animatronic in storage as you know you took too long on the others. You soon check and storage room and soon notice that it wasn't under the spotlight. Seeing it gone, you look to the main hall and saw him darting forward right to your office. With quick thinking, you push on the door button in front of you and it sealed off tightly. You then wait for it to leave as you heard a quick session of knocking on the other side. Once the knocking stopped, you knew that it was gone and opened the door to see nothing in sight. Then you checked the camera to see if the animatronic was in the last place it was, the restricted room. Checking that camera, you could see the animatronic standing there and the lights and computers were flickering. You look on with relief to see the thing at that location. Now with everyone in their place, you knew it will get complicated.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

It's the middle of the night and things have started to escalate throughout your shift. But everything is under control as you had them in your sights. Miku left the stage and was at the entrance of her side of the park. Luka remained in the vent as you kept it closed to prevent her from getting in. Rin and Len have already entered the office to make their way to the generator room. And Meiko remained in the hall, but looks ready to get her head into the vent. Though they seem to be non-threatening so far, two others were hostile.

The first is Kaito. He already reached the entrance to your office and was willing to take you. You've managed to close to door on him to prevent his entry, but this left you in a bit of a situation. After what happened last night, you knew that he'll remain there until the door overheats. This would lead to the door to be forced open to prevent either the holograms or the animatronic coming in. Not to mention that you can't shine a light on him, or he will kill you. So your best bet is wait and hope that he doesn't wait out there for so long.

Then there's the animatronic, that old thing that looks like the Chibi Miku with a cracked face to reveal the dead eye. It was out of storage again and it looks like it got back to the restricted room that operates the holograms. You assume that it does this type of pattern as it waits until you leave it alone for a sort of time period. So now you need to keep a close eye on it while checking the other holograms that were running around.

As you were watching, you really need to know of this news article that discusses about the history of the pizza place. Peeking to the site and the cameras, you were able to put the pieces together. It started in 1987 at an old family restaurant called _'Fredbear's Family Dinner.'_ From what you read, a young child was placed in the jaws of a mechanical golden bear by his brother and friends as some type of prank. Unfortunately, the pranking went a little too far and the bear crushed the boy's head, chopping off the frontal lobe of his brain. The incident would be known as the 'Bite of 87' and it would mark as the beginning of the end of the franchise. After that incident, the restaurant would close down just for a new one would open two years later. This of course led to a mysterious investigation as five children disappeared in that restaurant, never to be seen again. No one couldn't find the bodies, but there were complaints from customers that there was a strange smell coming from within the animatronics in that restaurant. Because of that, the place was closed down and was forgotten. Of course, that was until they reopened it a few years later with a new revamp. Then there are more missing children in the area and caused the place to shut down as well, before reopening it with a much shorter budget and older animatronics. So reading through all of this, you soon took notice that this pizza establishment suffered through missing children and controversy. It is no wonder why a place for children to play could fall so easily. So why was that animatronic so important to this Fred person? How could an old animatronic be of something so important? Just then, you remembered what the Animatronic used to be. That it was once a spring suit that acted as both animatronic and suit. Could it be possible that there was someone in that body the whole time? And even if it's true, how long was this person in there for? Could it have been years, decades even? If that's the case, why is the person still alive even after getting stuck in the suit? Seems very impossible…

 _ **'Watashi wa anata no ofisu ni haitte kuru koto ga dekimasu ka?'**_

You soon heard the voice of Kaito in front of you as you looked up to see if he's there. When you saw the pair of eyes starring right at you, you knew damn well that it was Kaito waiting for you to either turn on the light or keep the door opened. So to answer his question, you pushed the door button and the door itself was sealed to prevent him from getting in. But you then have to look at the gauge to see if the door doesn't overheat and opens itself up, preventing it from closing again. Suddenly, you could hear the rummaging of the vent coming from the left side. The moment you checked the camera of the vent, you could see Meiko's head starring right at the lens and looked ready to go through the vent. Quickly, you soon close the left vent, preventing her from getting in as well. But now you are caught with another problem. See, you need to keep one of the doors opened to keep the air flowing through. Now that all the doors are sealed, the air will get thinner and you will begin to hallucinate. You started checking the right vent to see if Luka left. Sadly, she was still there and looked like she wasn't leaving anytime soon. You sighed and could tell they are doing the same strategy as last time. You just hope that they would leave soon, because if they don't, then you are in for some serious trouble.

You then checked the others to see where they were. So far, Miku was on top of her statue in the main hub looked eager to getting to your office. Rin and Len have already reached the entrance to the generator room, meaning that they are ready to get in and mess with the power. And then the animatronic remained at the restricted room, waiting for the right moment to get in. Seeing the other three, you took a deep breath and was getting extremely nervous. With three of them around your office, one, or two, entering the generator room, and the animatronic in the restricted room, your final night was getting tougher and tougher. You just hope that the last night would end shortly.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Yep. The night is getting longer then before. That's something you would expect. You got two more hours and then this shift of yours is finally over. Yet these two hours will be the most frustrating as you have all the opposition in your way. Kaito, Luka, and Meiko are still around your office waiting for you to open the door and vents. Still, you knew better as you kept them lock to prevent them from getting in, cause if any of them gets in, they will attack you and turn you into one of them. At least that's what you put together from what happened to that staff member. However, there's the risk of keeping these accesses closed because there's no air coming in. When the air gets thin enough, you will lack the clear oxygen needed and would start to hallucinate. It is the most frustrating too as they are tempting you to open those accesses.

The lights started flicker and the screens went into static as you knew that the twins are already in. Getting to the overcharge button, you pushed it and the lights and screen went back to normal. You soon check the camera and saw them back on their stage, giving you enough time to breath with them away. Still, the other three holograms are outside your office and giving you less air to breath. You had to open one of the vents and fast, otherwise your vision will keep on messing up. Not to mention that the gauge is getting closer to reaching its critical moments on the door and it will force open in a matter of moments. Looking to the door button, you pushed it to open it up to see a pair of eyes of Kaito. But you didn't see anything as you check the light and saw no one. Could that mean that Kaito is already gone? You soon check your monitor and skimmed through the cameras. Toggling between the park and the office, you found in him the entrance to the office, on the darkened area of the doorframe. Seeing him away, you were lucky that he was long gone for the moment.

Thinking of the others, you went on ahead to see how the other holograms are holding. Looking for them, you saw Miku sitting on the swing set in Luka's section of the park. Rin and Len remained on the stage, but it will be a matter of time before they leave the stage and head to you. Meiko remained in the vent with her head at the vent. And Luka though remained in her vent as well and was waiting to get in. And the animatronic remained in the restricted room and kept on starring at you. With all of them where they were, you took a deep breath and hope they will remain there for the rest of the shift. Still, you can't keep your eyes off all of them as you continue to check the cameras over and over again.

During the checks, there was something that wasn't right. You don't know what it was, but it looks like the screen on the right hallway that leads to the generator room went into complete static, as if nothing was there. You don't know what's causing it as Rin and Len haven't entered that room yet. And even if it did, the lights would be flickering at all. However, there was something on the static that got your attention. It looks like a shadow outline of Miku, but there was a glowing red eye shining right side. Just then a title silently appeared on the screen and was flickering on and off. The first said, _'A Mistake'_ but then changed to _'My Mistake'_. You don't know what it meant as this mysterious Miku was trying to claim something. Could it be something the person on the phone didn't mention?"

Looking to this, you soon realize that you stayed on that monitor for too long as you need to check and see if the animatronic left the office. Checking the restricted room, you didn't see the Chibi Miku in there. That could only mean one thing, its heading to your office. Quickly closing the door, which cooled off for a little bit, you checked the monitor to see if its close by. Thankfully, it did as is rushed to the hall that goes straight to your office. Looking back to the door, you waited to see if it will knock at the door. It soon did as it knocked a couple of times. After the knocking stop, you check back at the monitor and saw the animatronic was back in the restricted room. Knowing you got that out of the way, you were glad that it was all over. You clicked on the door and went back to work on checking the rest. But the moment you pry your eyes away from the monitor, you heard a very creepy voice of Meiko in your office.

 _ **'Ōkī machigai'**_

Hearing that brought chills down your spine as you looked up and saw the last thing you want. Meiko was there in your office with the lights flickering on and off. But it was just the body that was there while the head remained in the vent since the neck extended out of your office. Seeing this, you were terrified by the sight of it, knowing that she will attack you next. Still, you still have a chance in getting her out of your office by pressing the reboot button. Still, there's one question that still linger on you. If you push the reboot button, what would happen? Will Meiko get pushed off to her stage or just the body? You don't have no time to answer that question, as she will attack you at any moment. Taking that risk, you pushed on the button and the entire office went dark for a few short seconds before coming back on. With Meiko gone, you checked the camera on Meiko's and Kaito's stage to see if she's still there. Looking on, you saw the Meiko back on her stage with her head and long neck with the rest of her. So since her whole body was gone, that means the left vent is completely clear. You soon pushed the button to the left vent and it opened up.

You soon check the rest of the monitors to see where the rest of the holograms were located. Miku seems to be going around one section of the park to another as she was sitting on the Tilt a Whirl in Rin and Len's section. Luka still remained in the vent as if she wanted to remain there for as long as she wants. Seems like she is more persistent then the nights before. Rin and Len have already left the park and are on their sign entrance, looking ready to continue. And Kaito was already in the street of his and Meiko's section with a pair of white orbs looking at you through the ally. Combine that with the Chibi Miku still in the restricted room and it seems that everything is under control. Still, you are nearing the end of your shift and you have to be fully aware now. Especially with this mysterious phenomenon that appeared on the screen.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

This is it. The final hour on the final day of your night shift. The final countdown as it were. A part of you felt excited that once this hour is up, you can leave this place and get your paycheck. But another part of you is fearful that it means another hour trying to survive. And giving this is the final hour, it also means that you have to be on high alert. With those holograms, the animatronic, and the mysterious figure, you have to keep all eyes on them at all times, otherwise, you will end up like the staff member that was attacked. Turning into a carbon copy of those Vocaloids. That's the last thing you want. So now things get serous as you check the monitors to see if any of them moved once more.

Miku was now at the entrance to Meiko's and Kaito's section of the amusement park waving to you very sinisterly. Luka still waited at the vents as she was annoying you to the point where you can't take her no more. Rin and Len have already entered the office section as they were at the entryway, looking right at you with their blank stares. Meiko was located at the entrance of her's and Kaito's section with her long neck stretched from one end to another. And even if you don't see Kaito within the monitors, you saw his white orbs in the darkened area of where his statue is located. You then check the camera that goes straight to the restricted room to see the animatronic standing there with the light flickering. At least you know that everyone is cooperating with the exception of Luka still in that vent. But they weren't the least of your worries. The latest worry is this new threat that recently appeared.

Continuing the scan of your monitor, you noticed the static moving from the hall that shows the entrance to the generator room and moved to the board meeting room with the face of Miku and the red glow of her left eye showing. In this static, it showed a new message that says, _'A Problem'_ before changing into _'Your Problem'_. It really creeps you out as you don't know who this Miku is and what she wants? Is it someone that the staff doesn't know about, let alone the person of the phone. This something you need to ask them sometime.

Checking the monitors again, you spotted a bit more movement from within the group. Miku is already on her statue on the main hub, Meiko moved to the entrance of Miku's section, and Kaito skipped to the next entrance of Rin and Len area. Toggling back to the office, you saw Rin and Len have reached the entrance of generator room and was ready to mess up with the power. Meanwhile Luka still remained in the vent and isn't budging an inch. Seems like her plan is to remain where she is until either you open up the vent to let her in, or stay there so that the other holograms get to the entrances just so you can lock them up to thin the air. She was becoming a complete bitch now. You just hope that she will leave shortly as that you can really open that vent.

You returned to the animatronic in the restricted room and checked to see if it was still around. Checking the camera, you noticed that it wasn't there and returned to the main hall to see it running towards your office. Quickly, you closed the door and wait for it to come. As soon as the knocking started and stopped, the cost was clear and you opened the door again. It seems as though Chibi Miku is getting more energetic then last night. Best you keep an eye on it more incase it starts to attack again.

Suddnely, the lights started to flicker and the screens went to static, meaning the twins have entered the generator room. To tried to get hit the overcharge button, but mistakenly hit another and heard the sound of metal hitting. After the last failed attempt, you finally hit the overcharge button and the lights and screens went back to normal. Returning to the monitor, you checked on both threats and saw the animatronic back at the restricted room while the twins were back on their stage. You were lucky that you got them away and thought you were safe. That was until…

 _ **'Watashi ni tsuite wasuremashita ka?'**_

You soon became paralyzed in fear as you peered your monitor away and saw the last thing you want to see. Hovering above you on the ceiling is Luka with those blank eyes and mischievous smile. You were shocked as you wondered why it got in your office in the first place; giving that you closed the right vent from the start. With a quick turn, you saw the vent was opened and remembered what happened. When Rin and Len were messing up the generators, the lights were blinking, making it harder to find the overcharge button. So the button you pressed by accident was the one that open and closes the right vent, the very vent where Luka was in the whole time. You realized your mistake as you turned to Luka, who looks ready to attack while the lights flickered.

Luckily, you got the reboot button and it gives you a very short time to rid of her. Immediately pushing the button, the entire room went dark for a few short seconds before the lights and monitors came back on. Looking around, you could see Luka was nowhere to be found. Turning back to the monitor, you saw her hanging on the scaffolding on her stage. You smiled as you finally got her off your back. And just in time too. Your night shift is just about over and you are close to getting out of this weeklong nightmare. But still, it was a long night, as you need to check the cameras to see if the others are cooperating. Other then Luka back on the stage, the rest seem to be behaving well.

Miku was at the doorway entrance to the office. Rin and Len have got off the stage and were on top of their entrance sign with creepy smiles and empty eyes. Kaito was in the twin's section of the park and was located in a dark place close to one of the kiddie rides. And Meiko was in Miku's section with her neck wrapped around the Tilt-a-Whirl cups. So far, nothing for you to worry about. There was still that bizarre static with the mysterious Miku figure with the one red glowing eye that remained on the same spot as before, showing that bizarre message. You still don't know who that is and you fear of what it will do. So far, it's nothing, but it will be a matter of time before it could strike at a moments notice.

With all of them accounted for, you decided to check on the animatronic that was in the restricted room. The one hope you have is that it was still in there as the seconds ticked away. But as you look, you saw that it was nowhere to be found. You quickly check on the hallway and saw it running straight towards you office. You took this opportunity to the button and pressed it hard to close the door. You succeeded in doing so as the door closed and a continuous knock was heard. You were lucky that it didn't get through your door otherwise you fear that it will do something worse to you then the holograms processing your body. Once you closed the door and kept the animatronic out…

6:00 A.M.

That's it. It's all over. After a week of surviving night after night, you shift is finally over. Now you can leave this office and be done with it. But first thing's first, you check the cameras to see if all the holograms are gone. You could tell that they disappeared into the ether as the holograms were shut down. Then you check on the Chibi Miku and noticed that it moved away from the restricted room and sat back down to the storage room. Checking the rest of the cameras, you didn't see the mystery Miku that appears when static was around and the subliminal messages continuously appear. You think that this happened at nighttime. Still, it doesn't matter now as you are done from a week torture. You slowly got up walked out the door, finished with this crazy night.

* * *

The following morning…

You are in your dorm, looking at the check that was in the mail from Miku Land. After a grueling week of surviving five days of Hell in that place, you can finally kick back and relax for the weekend. Staring at this check, you were pleased that the 18,137 Yen, $150, was completely worth it. With your name, _'Annabel Schmidt'_ on the check, you were pleased with and can finally take a break. Laying back, you are ready to take your mind off those holograms, that animatronic, and whatever that mystery Miku was. As you were about to kick back, you could hear the phone ring, asking you to pick it up. However, a part of you know that it's your free time, so you let it ring until the answering machine gets it. As it rang a forth time, the machine picked it up and you can hear the voice of the person in Miku Land calling you.

 _"Hello? Are you home? Well, if you get this message, I'm calling to congratulate you and a job well done. You really did great work in keeping the park intact throughout the week and to that I am very grateful. Hell, we might make you a permanent member of the park since you got the hang of keeping the holograms in line."_

That last thought made you chuckle a little as you know that there's no chance in hell that you would get back on the job after what you've been through.

 _"Anyways, I need a favor to ask of you. See, we had this other night guard that would handle the nightly weekend shift and she… disappeared unknowingly. It's difficult to explain, but it happened a day before the holograms started to act up. We've been calling her house, but she didn't pick up. And when one of the staff went to her house, it was completely empty. It's really strange now that you think about it. So, giving that she's not coming over and there's a slot available. I was kind of hoping if you can take her place for this weekend until we can get someone else to take over."_

You immediately had your eyes wide as you couldn't believe what you heard. They want you back for the weekend shift after what you had been through? Are they crazy?!

 _"I know it's a bit rushed but we have run out of options and the other staff members couldn't do the job since what happened to the last person. So it it's all right with you, you can head down to the park tonight and get yourself setup for another two nights. And hey, if you can get through that, then I can double you salary. $300, that's 33966.00 in Japanese Yen. So what do you think? It's a hefty pay. Just be at the park before midnight and I'll have you set up. See you around."_

The phone soon hung up as you remained their in dead silence. Another two nights? Another two nights of going through that hellhole?! At first she would forget it and told the guy to fuck off. But the payment is really decent and it does have a lot of promise. Still, you have to face those holograms and animatronic again. What have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

 **That's right folks, you heard it. The person, who is Annabel Schmidt, must endure two more nights. Which means two more chapters for me to write. It's going to be a serious situation she now must get through. And for those of you who wonder who this mysterious Miku on the static screen is, you'll be in for a real treat. But that will come in the next chapter. Wishing everyone a Happy Valentines/Presidents Day! Please Review.**


	7. Night 6

**Okay, so before I start with the story, I want to share with you regarding the future of cartoons. So Transformers: Robots in Disguise now has a second season out on Cartoon Network. Now I have that set on my DVR and I'll watch it when I have the time. I still didn't get the chance in watching the season finally of RiD and I have a lot of stuff to handle from here and there. There is of course the one serious issue I have that I need to get off my chest. See, Transformers: RiD was meant to have a total of three seasons just like it's predecessor, Prime. But as I stated before in my little rant on YouTube, that Cartoon Network has the tendency in airing anything that's mostly action based early in the morning when an older audience and most children are still asleep and filling most of their timeslots with their dumb programming through marathons. So Transformers being shown at 6:30 on a Saturday morning would lead to some serious reepucations. The end result is that the promised three seasons got down to two with a mini movie to conclude it and the episode count got cut from 26 to 16, with three episodes acting as the mini movie. The same type of treatment that plagued Prime with their Beast Hunter season.**

 **Now I know Truth has the slogan that _'We will be the next generation to end smoking.'_ and YouTube users are asking to YouTube _'Where's the fair use?'_. But I wanted to ask Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Discover Family (Once the Hub Network), Where's the Good Cartoons. We've seen great cartoons that shows a lot of promise such as Symbiotic Titan, Megas XLR, Beware the Batman, Tron: Uprising, and many more. But due to terrible schedule making, poor ratings, and legal disputes, these shows get canned after the first season while dumb shows such as Uncle Grandpa, Breadwinners, Regular Show, Pig, Goat, Banana, and Cricket, even the abomination of Teen Titans Go!, get more air time like there's no tomorrow. At least Disney tends to have more variety with their combination of good and bad shows. But these channels I've mentioned tends to focus solely on the dumb shows that show no morals, low brow comedy, and toilet humor just for the purpose to brainwash the children of this generation while hiding good shows that have more potential then any other. And I fear that this trend will continue until someone would take a stand on it. We should be the ones that would have our voices heard, demanding channels to improve on their schedules, to give shows such as Transformers, Legend or Korra, or any future show that's going to come out, a chance at the spotlight and have more then just a single day on a morning or a late night. The time has come to tell these cartoon executives that, in the words of Owen Hart, enough is enough and it's time for a change! If all of you think that Cartoon Network and other cartoon channels should do better with their programming, share this hash tag throughout Twitter and YouTube and ask them…**

 **#WherearetheGoodCartoons?**

 **Getting back to this story, the pervious chapter seems pretty fair. Only got a single review and over a hundred hits. Not much in the story, but it's still enough to get by. After all, I need to views just to ask anyone reading a small favor. Course that will be at the end of the chapter. Not going to explain much, but it has to due with turning this story into an actual game. Again, details on the next chapter.**

 **On the Sixth Night of Five Nights at Miku's, you get back into the game as the holograms and animatronic are getting extremely aggressive. But not only that, a brand new threat that is going to come and get you. Who could this one be? You need to see for yourself.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now I was never going to add another character after the Springtrap surprise. But then a guest review caught my attention and I was a bit curious. Now this guest reviewer thought that the Chibi Miku that was in the storage room was someone by the name of Calne CA, when I was using just the Springtrap character as a big gotcha moment. Not that wasn't what I was planning as I do not know who this Calne is. I mean I got songs from all the Vocaloids, including the knock-ups that aren't Crypton's. So, out of curiosity, I thought I check online to see about this character. Turns out, I discovered that this Calne character is like a dark and twisted various of Hatsune Miku with those long metal stilts, the bony arms and mandibles instead of a lower jaw. It was pretty disturbing, as I did not know if this was a twisted version of Miku or an evil twin of some kind I'm not aware of. There are even songs that have Calne in it and they are the creepiest I've heard. One of my favorites is Madoka Attack, where it's mostly Slipknot, but with Calne doing the vocals. It's really aggressive!**

 **So when I checked her out, I got interested in this character. Despite the lack of songs like the others, she does have a great intimidation factor with her looks. Which gave me the idea on using her into my story, preferably the sixth night. You already saw a brief preview on the fifth, when there's static on the monitor with the shadowy image of Calne in the background and the subliminal message on it. Took a bit of a page out of the Five Nights at Candy's ending of the fifth night. Thought it would be a nice way in putting Calne into the mix. I also add an interesting back-story involving the Springtrap/Chibi Miku and Calne and the reason behind why the holograms were acting up and wanting to possess you. It would be an interesting behind all the craziness. If you want to know more on Calne, google her and you see what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or the Vocaloid characters.**

* * *

Night 6  
12:00 A.M.

Why are you back here? Why are you even here to begin with? That's what you've been asking yourself time and time again since this morning. At first, when you were done with your nightshift for the week, you can relax and get a weekend off. That you would take a deserving break after what you had to go through. Then the person on the phone called you in your apartment and told you to come back to work regarding a missing employee that was in charge of the weekend night shift. You were shock at this type of news and weren't expecting it at all. You were even thinking about packing your bags and leaving town. But then the pay got you. It's double then the check you recently received. There's no way you want to pass up on that. But the bad side of it is that you have to deal with all those holograms and the animatronic in the park. If that's the risk you are willing to take, then so be it.

Now you are back in the very office with the only protection is the monitors, the vents, the door in front of you, and the buttons on the console that will make a difference. So far, you got the idea on what to do after spending the week on this shift, so it will be easy for you. But giving how many opponents you are facing, it's going to be very difficult to keep a close eye on all of them, especially that Chibi Miku that tends to rush to your door if you don't pay attention to for too long. As you set yourself up, you could hear the phone ringing again. Already, you know who is going to speak to you as you wait for the message to pick it up. After the fourth ring, the answering machine got to the phone as you listened to what the person on the phone was going to say next. But as you start to listen, the person's voice wasn't something you never expected.

 _"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Fred. If anyone is listening, by the time you get this message, I'm already on a flight to Japan. I'll be getting to the park first thing tomorrow. Please, whatever you do, do not let that animatronic run loose in the park. No matter what! I'll call you back as soon as I get to the city."_

The person soon hung up, as you were a little confused by it. It was then that you remembered this Fred guy called before on the forth night. It seems like he was able to get the airline tickets to Japan. He sounds very concern with the animatronic and you couldn't blame him. That animatronic, whether it be a rabbit of a little version of Miku, is trying to get you and looks eager to do something bad to you. You don't know what, but it would be a whole lot worse then what the holograms are planning to do. Suddenly, the phone rang again as was waited for the answering machine to pick it up. As soon as it did, the guy from day one called to give you some more advice.

 _"Hi there. Allow me to apologize for the last minute favor. I know you really wanted to have that weekend break after your weeknight shift. But we are already understaffed and no one wouldn't take the weekend night shift. You seem like the perfect candidate for the job, giving your one week experience."_

You heard that and sighed to yourself, knowing he got one thing right. Your experience for the past week certainly makes you qualified for the job. So yay for you…

 _"I do want to explain what happened to our last employee that was suppose to do the weekend shift. See we hired a female worker who is a professional in computers and network security and, believe it or not, is a big fan of Hatsune Miku and her friends. In fact, when she signed up for the job, she always wanted to be close to the Vocaloids. I think her name is Calne, can't remember the last name though. Anyways, when we finished with the tour, she wanted to use the bathroom. But when she headed to the bathroom, she never came back. Our guess is that she left the park early or something. However, one of our staffers saw her sneaking into the storage room, where that Chibi Miku animatronic is located. Guess she wanted to see what's in there."_

You listen to him and were curious about this missing staffer. Whoever this Calne is, she seems like one of those obsessed fans of the Vocaloid franchise. As far as her disappearance is concerned, it would seem that she did went into the storage room without permission to see some interesting secrets. But that's the same storage room the animatronic is located. So why did she come in there in the first place? Was it to see what they have in store for the future? Seems to make sense. So what really happened? Did that animatronic got to her?

 _"Another strange thing that happened after her disappearance. Some of the staff members noticed something very creepy. I can't explain it yet, but they said that they encountered another Miku. But this isn't the hologram Miku, or the animatronic one. This was a completely different one. It looks like she is a monsterous version with one robotic arm that that is miss proportionate and has sharp blades for fingers, another arm that had a skeletal remains, two metal mantis like legs to roll around, one red eye on the left side, and mandibles instead of a lower jaw. I guess people around the office call that thing **'Nightmare Miku'** , if you believe that."_

When you heard that, you had chills up and down your spine. Nightmare Miku? Is this some kind of sick joke? If it is, it's not funny. But giving that thing appeared just after Calne vanished from storage seems to make the most logical of senses. So how did this Nightmare Miku came to be? Is it possible that maybe Calne and Nightmare Miku are connected in some way? Did the Chibi Miku animatronic had something to do with it?

 _"Now we don't know how this thing appeared, but it seems as though this happened before the holograms acted a little weird. Hell, some of the staff members thought they see her moving around after hours, always showing that creepy red optic at the dark corners. I don't know if you would be able to see it around, but there's always static on the cameras when she's around. Difficult to tell how to avoid this one. If this Nightmare Miku comes anywhere near you, be sure to close either the vents or the door. I fear of what she's going to do to you. Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a good night."_

The phone hung up and the message ended. You slowly gulped as you need to process what he said. The missing security guard for the weekend happened before this new Miku that arrived. And that said Miku is more of a horror show then a performer. Nightmare Miku, as he called her. It worries you as you wondered how she works. Then you remembered how she operates.

You do recall there was static in some of the screens that cryptic messages fading in and out. But you do see the outline of the mysterious figure with one glowing red optic shining on. Remember that, you soon found out that was the Nightmare Miku the person was talking about. So if it's true, then that means that it's her pattern, the static and messages are all that distract you. Now you have to worry about not only the holograms or Chibi Miku, but also now that monstrosity. As if this night couldn't get any worse.

 _ **'Sore wa purei suru toki ga kimashita…'**_

By the time you heard the creepy voice of the Miku hologram, you knew that the show has started. You quickly checked the cameras to see if the Holograms made their appearance. Turns out, they have. Miku has already left her section and was already at the entrance of the office section. Luka was on her statue of the main hub that was crawling around. Rin and Len left their section and is already located at the rides of Miku's section. Meiko has reached the entrance to her's and Kaito's section with the neck wrapped around the sign. And Kaito was within the dark corner of the stage with the white orbs for eyes were showing. So far the holograms have made their appearance, but what about the others. Checking the storage room, you could see the animatronic still in there, but stood up and looked right at you, looking ready to come out. Then you check the monitors and didn't see any static in all of them, so Nightmare Miku wasn't around. So far, there's nothing to worry about. However, the night is still young and it's just the start of your shift. You are a little scared over the fact that you have more trouble coming your way. You just hope that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

On hour in and you are already on the edge of your seat. The holograms are moving around more viciously then the previous nights. Miku is already near the hall and was close to your office, ready to pounce. Luka was at the cubicles in the eastern side of the office building, right on the ceiling. Rin and Len were at the sign of Luka's section with their combined bodies and creepy smiles. Meiko was on her statue and has her neck twisting around the statue's neck. And the blank eyes or Kaito was at the darkened part of one of the rides at the children section. Still, your solely focus on two dangerous individuals you need to keep a close watch on.

Looking back to the storage, you could see the Chibi Miku still there and was staring at your camera for a long period of time. As long as you watch it for longer periods of time, you will be safe. As you continue checking the cameras for any of the holograms getting near, you saw a static screen on the left hallway. That static has an outline of the creepy looking Miku with a glowing red eye and the subliminal message _'A Mistake/My Mistake'_. Seeing it, you knew it's the Nightmare Miku the employee warned about. The moment she made her appearance, you knew that it's time to keep watch on this one more intently then the others. Now that she's out, you need to make sure she doesn't get into your office, otherwise there's no telling how she's going to do to you.

 _ **'Dareka o o sagashidesu ka?'**_

You can hear the voice of Miku right in front of you as you looked up and turned on the light at the entrance. There, you see Miku standing there with blank eyes and a creepy smile. Seeing her, you reacted by pounding the door button and closing it tight. Once it closes, you can see the gauge next to it slowly rising, meaning that the amount of power is being added. You have to keep a close watch on the power gauge; otherwise, the door will overheat and force itself opened, preventing you from closing it again.

Checking on the others, you can see that they moved a bit more. Luka was now located at the right hallway, ready to get into the vent. You knew what she's capable of and hope that she doesn't stay too long like last night. The twins have already left Miku's section of the park and on their statues again. Meiko is already at the entrance to the office section with her body outside and her head sticking in, right in front of the camera. Kaito was at the entrance to Rin and Len's kiddy section with those blank orbs in the darkness in the middle. You looked back at the animatronic in storage and it was still there with the blinking light over it. And Nightmare Miku was still in her spot with the static filling the screen. So far, you already got your hands full with 7 – 8 enemies all around you. But you got the idea on what to do as you continuously check the monitors while keeping your free hand on the buttons.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

The second hour has passed and now things have gotten extremely aggressive. The holograms, the animatronic, and Nightmare Miku age keeping you on your toes in a short period of time. Miku was still at the door and waited for a chance to strike. And the gauge next to the locked door kept rising higher and it looks as though that it was reaching the halfway point. Luka was already in the vent and was about to attack. Thankfully, you locked the vent door on her as she cannot get in. Still, you hope that she doesn't stay in there too long once more. Rin and Len have entered your office and was getting to the generators to mess with the power. Meiko was at the meeting room with her neck stretched and at your camera lens. Kaito was around his statue with his white orbs in the dark corner. And the Chibi Miku animatronic was still in storage and waiting for the right moment to strike. So far, you managed to keep that thing in line. But you know deep down that it will begin the attack shortly and there's nothing you can do to stop it other then to close the door. So far, nothing too threatening that would get you. But that will soon change.

Soon enough, you saw the lights flickering and the screens went to static. It was a clear indication that the twins have entered the generator room and began messing with the power. As always, your response is to hit the overcharge button as the lights and screens went back to normal and the twins are back on their stage. Soon after that, you decided to check and see if Miku was still at your door. After all, the gauge was at the halfway point and it would be a matter of time before it reaches full power. Opening it up, you turned on the light to see if she was there. When the light went on, you could see nothing as Miku was nowhere to be found. So checking the monitors, you saw her falling back and it's back out to the park. She returned to the main hub and was standing on the statue with her blank and creepy eyes starring right at your camera. At least you were relieved of her leaving and the door would be opened to cool the gauge off.

You continued to check the monitors to see where the others are located. Luka left her vent and was back at the cubicles, waiting for the right moment in coming back. That meant that you can open the vent to get some extra fresh air. Rin and Len have just left their stage and was hanging out on one of the rides in their section. Meiko was at the left corridor where the left vent is located, meaning she's going to go through it with her neck. And Kaito was at the entrance to the office section with the eyes in the dark outside. So technically, two holograms went outside while three are inside. You then check on storage to see the Chibi Miku animatronic still standing there and looking at your camera while the static of Nightmare Miku was still peeking in the cubical section. It was getting worse for you, but not as bad as what is about to happen next.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Already at the half way point and it's getting awfully complicated. The holograms are giving you a workout on where they are. It was almost like they are a step ahead of you. Miku was located at the entryway of Luka's section of the park, sitting on it with her legs crossed to look right at the camera. Luka had moved from the cubicles, all the way to the meeting room as she was dangling on the ceiling. Rin and Len are at the entrance to their section of the park and was standing on the sign with their conjoined body looking right at you. Meiko was still in the left corridor as you wonder if she was going straight through the door, or that her stretchy neck was going to go through the vent. And Kaito was at the cubicle area of the office with his white orbs at the dark corridor of the room. So far, the only potential threat within your perimeter is Meiko, as she would attack you in two ways. At least all the openings from the door to the vents are clear and the air is still pumping in. If those are closed, the air will thin and you will start to hallucinate. So you need to keep those doors open at all times otherwise you will pass out, or worse.

Checking the monitors, you found the static in the storage room with the shadow of Nightmare Miku in the background and the subliminal message of _'A Problem/Your Problem'_ kept appearing. So it's obvious that this new threat was close by. But then there's the problem of the animatronic, as you can't see it. So out of curiosity, you check the one monitor that has the hallway that goes straight to your office. You soon found that out fearfully as you saw the Chibi Miku rushing right to your office in real time. Seeing it running towards you, you closed the door immediately and waited for the knocking to happen. Immediately, you heard the heavy knocking and it lasted only a matter of seconds before it stopped. You then open the door and check the monitors again to see if it was at the one spot it goes to when it's out of storage. The restricted room that operates the holograms. Checking on that monitor, you could see that it was standing there with the blinking lights on and off and that crack that shows its exposed and creepy eye. So now you know that the Chibi Miku is finally out and ready to play. But the question still lingers as to how Nightmare Miku showed up on the storage room's security camera and block that feed while Chibi Miku left. Are they in cahoots? That seems like the most logical of senses. But why?

 _ **'Ima okonatteru...'**_

The voice of Meiko was getting really close as you check the monitor to see if she's in the vent, or her neck and head. Turns out, you see her head and neck within the vent, heading towards your office from the left side. Quickly, you hit the button to close the left vent, preventing her in getting in. At least that's another issue out of the way, right?

 _ **'Sai shikō suru...'**_

Looking up to the door, you turned on the light button to see what was that. Only to find out that the body of Meiko is standing in front of your outside your office with her neck stretched all the way to the vent. You immediately freak out as you quickly pushed the door button once more to lock her out completely. Now Meiko has become an extreme threat as she is going to either wait until the door overheats, or you to open the door. At least the other vent isn't closed, as you need the fresh air to keep yourself from hallucinating. You just hope that Luka doesn't come back or things could get worse for you.

You went to check the others to see where they are located. Miku is on one of the rides of Luka's section and continued to stare right at you. Luka was now at the right hallway, meaning that it will be a matter of time before she could get into the right vent. Rin and Len are nestled on their statues on the main hub with their feet on the joined arms. And Kaito was now in the main hall with his white eyes seeing you through the darkness in the back. With the animatronic, it was still at the restricted room that operates the holograms as the lights were blinking and the thing starred right at you. And the static that was showing a shadowed Nightmare Miku was now at the cubicles. There was another subliminal message at the button that reads, 'Help me/Kill me'. You swallowed a lump in your throat as that message gave you the creeps. Still, it didn't change the fact that everyone is up and about, looking for you and wanting to kill or possess you. You can't keep your eyes off of anyone at all. For if you do, it would mean that they will come to your office and they will do things to you that you wished you wouldn't take the job in the first place.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Two more hours until the shift is over and the shit just got real. You've got everyone running around the park and office and you need to keep close watch on all of them, otherwise you are as good as dead. Checking through all the cameras on your monitor, you see they have become extremely active. Miku left Luka's section of the park and was back on the hub and on her statue, looking ready to enter your office. Luka remained at the hallway to the right, waiting for the right moment to get into the vent. Rin and Len are at the entryway of the office and were going to head on down to the generator room to do their thing. Maiko was both at the front door and the vent with her long neck stretching on both ends. Kaito then moved back out of the office and was back at the park, with his white orbs showing on the entrance to the twin's kiddy section. The animatronic remained in the restricted room with the lights flickering in the background. And the mysterious Nightmare Miku was still shown in the cubicles with the static on the screen, the shadowy figure on the background, and the subliminal message still being shown. Seeing all of them present, you knew that they will do anything in getting to you.

You soon check on the door that Meiko is in front of and noticed that it was back up to the halfway point. If the gauge gets full, it will overheat and start to open the door forcefully, preventing you from closing it again. Still, with the long necked Vocaloid in front of the door, you fear of what's bound to happen if you open it and that her body will get into your office. Still, you need to take that extreme risk and open it just to cool the door off for a brief moment. Getting to that risk, you open it up and turn on the light to see if she's still there. With the light turned on, you noticed that Meiko wasn't around anymore. Curious, you checked the monitor to see where she was. That's when you look at the right hallway to see the body there, but the neck was within the vent where the head is occupied. You sighed to yourself and were glad that half of her was gone. But the other half still remained at the vent that was closed down. You just hope that Meiko's head is away from you completely otherwise it will be bad for you.

It was then you heard a rumbling on the right vent. Knowing whom it is, you check on the right vent camera and saw Luka has just entered the vent, ready to attack you at a moments notice. You soon closed the right vent with one of the buttons and it sealed tight on that vent. Now you have two vents closed with the door just opened and cooling off. At least you have that under control. You just hope no one else enters through the door. You soon checked on the monitors to continue to see if the others are around. Already, you can see Miku at the entrance to the office, Rin and Len have already reached the hallway at the entrance to the generator room, Kaito was in a dark corner of rides section of the Kagamine's, and the old animatronic was still in the restricted room, waiting for a moment to charge in. So far, a few of them have just reached the danger zone and you must keep them under close watch and prepare to hit the Overcharge button.

As you look through the security cameras, you spotted something that came from the hallway that leads directly to your office. It was the static with the shadow of Nightmare Miku with the glowing red eye shining through. A subliminal message was then shown before it that say and changes to _'No Escape/Can't Escape…'_. You looked in with disbelief and could tell that Nightmare Miku is near. And if it is there, then that means that it was very close to your office. Fearing of the worse, you hit the door button and sealed it tight. But because of it, you not only have to look to the gauge again, which is lowered to 25%, but also hope that the air in the office doesn't get too thin. If that happens, then it will mean you will hallucinate and see some strange things. That's the last thing you would want. However, you hope that they all leave around your office soon, or else you are good as dead.

The lights in your office start to flicker and the monitors on the security desk went to static. You figured that the twins have entered the generator room and was messing with the power. Turning to the overcharge button, you quickly pressed it and the lights and monitors went back to normal. Returning to the monitor you checked the conjoined twins stage to see them standing there with their smiles wide and very wickedly. At least that's one thing that was out of the way. But you still have more of them around you. Not only you have Meiko and Luka in the closed vents, but also the mysterious Nightmare Miku at the front door. And even if you don't know what it looks like, the last think you want is to open the door. Looking to the monitors, you saw the others were around. Miku was located at the meeting room with the 'Make Me Whole…' message written on the board. Kaito was back to the hub and in the darkened area of his statue. And the Chibi Miku animatronic remained at the restricted room and was still waiting to attack. Seeing everyone at their positions, you hope that the three around your office will be gone soon and you will open all the doors. You can't just let them lock in and have the air thin. You would hallucinate and pass out if you wait for too long. You just hope they will be gone.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

One last hour until your sixth night is over and you will be out of there for the day. That said hour would be a major pain in the ass, as you got a lot of trouble that surrounds you and your office. You have Meiko, Luka, and Nightmare Miku are all over the office and are ready to kill or possess you. Then there were the others that were around the park and office. Looking to the monitors, you could see them moving more aggressively then before. Miku has moved back and forth from one side of the office complex to the other as she was now at the office cubicles staring and smiling right at you. Rin and Len was standing on the sign of their part of the park and looked right at you with intent in messing with you. Kaito has entered the office with the white orbs starring at the outside. Meanwhile, the old animatronic remained where it is at the restricted server room and wasn't moving an inch. With all of them moving about and the three surrounding you, you have to be in constant watch as all times.

It's even worse now when you have to other things that need your attention. The first is the gauge as it was slowly creeping higher and higher. If that door overheats, it will open by force and will remain open for the rest of the night. You soon check on the monitor of the front and could see the static with the Nightmare Miku in the background in the main hall. Seeing it still there, you groaned to yourself and couldn't believe that it remained in the same spot since the 4:00 hour. You just want it to leave immediately before the door overloads with power.

Another problem you have is the all of the doors are closed. Which means that there is no air venting into your office. If the air get much thinner, you will soon hallucinate and obvious pass out from the lack of air. And when that happens, you will not be able to work the controls and the door will open for those holograms, the animatronic, or the freaky looking Miku to kill you in your sleep. Checking the two monitors, you could see the Meiko and Luka are still in there. Turns out, they were waiting as they remained where they are. They really need to leave, or air would thin and you will pass out. You soon started to get woozy and had difficulty breathing. Peering away from the monitor, you could see that you were hallucinating with the Miku posters and drawings having the cold blank stares and the little figurines on the desk now looked like the holograms that were hunting you.

Looking around, you are really starting to get scared and didn't want to go unconscious. You need to do something and fast. Remembering about the reboot button on the desk and you can remove one of the Vocaloids from your office. You did this before when one of the holograms went through the vent, perhaps you can do the same. But who to trick? You did this once with Luka last time. Perhaps, you can do that to Meiko for this trick. Seeing that you are slowly loosing his consciousness, you had to make the risk. Getting to the left vent button, you pushed it hard and the vent opened up, letting the air into the room to regain your sight. Now all that's left is to wait for Meiko to come on in.

You soon check the door gauge and saw that it was nearly reaching its peak and it will be forced open completely. With Nightmare Miku at the door, you can't let her through. Let alone the old animatronic dressed as Chibi Miku. So looking into the monitor, you checked to see if Nightmare Miku is still there. Turns out, she could only see just the hallway and no static. That could only mean that Nightmare Miku has already left. Question is, where she was now?

 _ **'Haitte mo īdesu ka?'**_

Hearing that, you looked up to see Meiko sticking her stretchy neck out of the vent and the creepy smiling face was looking right at you. Her eyes were blank and lifeless as she kept repeating the same words as the others.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_

She looked right at you and is ready to possess you. But you smiled and were ready for this. You quickly pushed the reboot button as the EMP hit your office and shuts everything off in a quick second. The lights and monitor soon came back up and Meiko vanished out of thin air. That could mean that the hologram has resetted in her designated spot. You quickly went right to the monitor to see her returning to the stage and were standing there with her long neck in a couple of curves. You are pleased that she is away for a moment. But you still have others to worry about.

Since this little mishap, you never paid close attention to the others. Looking to your monitor, you see them moving around a lot. Miku has already reached the main hall and was approaching your office. That will mean that she will be there soon enough. Rin and Len seem to have jumped way ahead as they were at the entrance to the generator room, looking to mess with the power once more. That shocked you the most as they weren't in your radar until now and thought that they were still at the park. Perhaps it's because you were too distracted with what had happened with you just moments ago. Kaito has entered the meeting room with the white orbs at the darkened corner. And Luka remained where she was within the vent like the last time. You sighed and knew she's doing the same thing all over again as she wanted for you to open the vent. Thankfully, both doors are opened as you can breath the fresh air within your office. And with minutes until the clock chime six, you can get a bit of a break before your actual final night starts.

Checking for Nightmare Miku, you could see it at the entrance of the office part of the park with the static and the dark background image showing the Miku character with the red optic. Below it is another subliminal message that says, _'I can't be stopped/You can't stop me.'_ You sighed as you think that she would be difficult.

As you thought of it, you head the sound of a door opening in front of you. Hearing that, you soon realized you almost forgot about the one thing that's more important. The door! Getting off the monitor, you saw the door opened and steam coming out of the gauge. Pushing on the door button, you could see that it didn't close at all. Seeing this, you realized that you're in trouble. With the door not closing it could let the others in the office to attack you. At least most of them were holograms and you can use the reboot button to push them back. But the animatronic and the Nightmare Miku can't be pushed back by the EMP field. So now you need to keep a close eye on them to see if they get to you.

You check back on the monitor and to see where they are. So far, Nightmare Miku is still at the entrance to the office section and the Chibi Miku animatronic is still in the restricted room that's has the computers for the holograms. So they have behaved properly so far. Still, you can't divert your attention away from them or you will be dead.

When you watched Chibi Miku, the screen went static and you couldn't see anything. Peeking your monitor away, the lights were also flickering and looked to be on the verge of shutting down. Seeing that meant that the twins have entered the generator to mess with the power. With quick thinking you pushed the overcharge button and the power restarted. After a few short seconds of the power up, you checked to monitor and switched to the park section to see the Rin and Len back on stage with their blank stares right at the camera. You're happy that you got one thing out of the way, but then he heard Miku's voice very close by.

 _ **'Oitsumerarete...'**_

Hearing that, you turned the monitor away from you to see Miku standing there in your office with the lights flickering again. Now with the door forced open and no other way in closing it, the holograms would come into your office very easily.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_  
 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'**_

Seeing her, it's obvious she will possess you and turn you into her. But you can still fend for yourself as you have the only weapon necessary at your disposal. The Reboot button. You quickly pushed it and the entire place went dark when the EMP was activated. In a few short seconds, the lights came back on and the monitors were online. At the same time, the Miku hologram vanished as it was long gone from the attack. Seeing her vanished, you check on the monitor to see where she was. Turns out, she was back at the stage, ready to leave for another go. So you were relieved that she was gone. You started to check on the other cameras to see where the others were.

Luka still stayed in her vent and it seems she's not going to leave at the end of the night. Rin and Len left their stage and into the rides section of their land. Meiko was now at the entrance of her section with the neck wrapping around the sign. And Kaito was in the left hall with the white eyes starring down to the lens. You soon return to the entrance to the office building and saw the static and the background of Nightmare Miku on the screen. So all of them were present so far.

But then, you checked to see if the animatronic is still in the restricted room. As soon as you switched your monitor to that area, you see nothing on the screen. Confused, you check the camera in the main hall and spotted the last thing you wanted to see. It was Chibi Miku, rushing right through the hall and straight to your office. Seeing this, you know you've screwed up and you can't close the door since its overheated. With the door opened and with the animatronic immune to the EMP, you have no choice but to brace for your death. You waited as you can hear the clanks of the metal feet getting closer.

And closer…

And closer…

Soon enough, you were going to perish as the animatronic was about ready to kill you. You covered your arms and were ready to brace for your death. And then…

6:00 A.M.

The clock started to ring and the night shift was over. You lowered your arms and realized that you barely survived your shift by your own skin. The animatronic didn't come to your office, as you knew it backed off. You check the monitor to see if it's at the usual spot. That's when you saw the animatronic back in storage with its body slouched on the floor. That means that it returned to its spot in the morning. That same goes with the holograms and Nightmare Miku as they vanished completely. Seeing no one around, you sighed in relief and survived your sixth night. But now there is one more real final night to get through with, as the seventh will be your toughest challenge yet. Will you be able to survive that? How tough will it be? Can to make it? Those are the many questions you have to wait and see for when your final shift would begin.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the sixth night. Man, that was intense! I could only imagine what Night Seven is going to be like. Course, I will be writing it. So you have to just wait and see what I have in store. Also, I've got a little something extra to speak to you all about. But that will be saved for the next chapter, as there's a lot of info to discuss. You have to wait and see what I got planned. Please Review.**

 **#WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


	8. Night 7

**Before I could get started on the next chapter of this story, I want to share an important favor to ask to those that have a hobby in developing video games or if you know someone who develops video games. As I stated before from the very start, I do enjoy the Five Nights of Freddy's games, even if I don't play it much. The way the game play handles and the story behind are quite fascinating, and even if FNaF 4 is a bit of an extra, it does intensify the scare factor. But as I stated, giving we have many FNaF spinoffs; no one has ever done one with Miku and her friends. I mean there is one game, but it doesn't look much like a game, as it feels a bit lazy in its presentation. Hence why I wrote this story, to show that a good story telling makes it superb with game play. Now giving that no one has ever made a FNaF game out of the vocaloid characters, I'm going to give off a proposition.**

 **See I'm looking to see if there are video game developers that can put something like this together. To make a Five Nights of Miku's game based on my story. I already got the description of the setting, characters, and mechanics down to a T, along with the idea from the other FNaF games, but let's not get too dramatic. All I'm asking is that if someone does the designs and game play of the story. A bit much, yes, but, someone will work it out.**

 **Now of far as the story goes, there are some things I've left out. Here are some examples…**

 **See, if people don't pay attention to one or all the animatronics, the person would get jumpscared and the game is over. This story, I never put the jumpscares at all cause I want the main protagonist to win. However, in the actual game, if the protagonist looses, this is how it will happen. The jumpscare/game over animation is when the holograms go up in your face and screamed at the player. It could be either Miku with the usual scare of her jumping over the desk to grab you, Luka attacking from the ceiling, Meiko's body jumping to you or her head with her extended neck right up to your face, Kaito, white eyes really close up to yours, Springtrap/Chibi Miku jumping towards you FNaF 2 Foxy style, and Calne/Nightmare Miku picking you up before tearing you apart. As far as Rin and Len are concern, their jumpscare/game over is a step-by-step process. If you don't hit the overcharge button in time, the power goes out and the office was completely dark, forcing the player to not see anything. A couple of seconds went by as you soon hear Rin and Len said at the same time the beginning of words of Princess of Evil. You know the one I'm talking. After a brief period of time, which would be random between the ten to sixty seconds like Freddy from FNaF 1, the twins would appear in front of you and attacked the player. Kind very innovated, if I do say so myself.**

 **In the game over screens, most of you got the idea that when the holograms says, _'Make Me Whole...'_ in Japanese, is when the Vocaloids possess you, they turn you into the attacker and have complete control of your body. So in the game over screens, you could see the possessed body of the player turned into one of the Vocaloids as they walk out of the park and free to roam. Though the four Vocaloids are a dead giver, Rin and Len would be complicated. Giving that they are Siamese twins, the idea would be that the possessed player would split in two and have two personalities, turning into the normal twins walking away from the park, holding each other's hands. But that would be my idea, as I think it could be confusing, I just hope that someone has some other plans in mind. Now for both the Chibi Miku animatronic and Nightmare Miku, their game over screens would be a bit different. For the Chibi Miku, it would be just like the game over of FNaF 1 as Springtrap returns to its old ways and stuff the player in an extra Chibi Miku suit. Nightmare Miku though is the worse as her game over screen would be the office stained in a lot of blood with the body of the player mangled on the floor in the aftermath of the massacre. A hell of a lot more creepy, but a pretty cool way to end it.**

 **Another thing I want to do, and this is my honest opinion mind you, is an animation scene in between the nights that shows the POV of Springtrap before and during the time as Chibi Miku. Could be a bit spoiler much, but gives the idea bit by bit of how the park turned into a nightmare after it closes. The idea goes like this.**

 **After Night One: Springtrap POV in the Freddy's Fright attraction on the sixth night where the security guard, and I do believe it happened, set the place on fire to burn it alive, with scenes integrating from the middle of the attraction, to through the vent, to looking at the security guard through the office, to entering the office, all the way up to the point that the security guard sets the place on fire.**

 **After Night Two: The same POV where the animatronic is one of the remaining relics that survived the fire and is set up for an auction. It will be fizzling in and out from time to time as the conversations went on from time to time. That is until the there were two individuals in front of it discussing on the animatroic. One sounded Japanese, discussing about the price for this animatronic. It was still active as it listened in on the conversation. Almost like the Japanese person wanted to get this animatronic to be part of the park.**

 **After Night Three: The same animatronic was moved to Miku Land in Japan as it was placed in maintenance to see what to do. A group of staff members and maintenance personnel looked to the animatronic as the boss complained that it looked terrible and asked why one of the staff members bought it from the state. During the conversation, they wondered what to do with it. It was when one of the maintenance personnel came up with an option. He spoke about remodeling the animatonic to create a mascot for the park, a Chibi Miku as it were. Giving that it still has the proper software for interaction, it can be remodeled and reprogrammed to be part of the park and interact with the guests. Most of the staff heard that and agreed with him. Especially the boss as he was intrigued by that idea. However, one of the staff members asked if it was wise as the animatronic is old and the software could be faulty. The boss though assured this person that they would install new software over the old one and revamp a few things. He also says that it's not like anything bad will happen to the park. Little did he know is that something is in there and heard the whole thing.**

 **After Night Four: Days later, the maintenance personnel has remodeled the Springtrap body into that of Chibi Miku, the perfect mascot for the park. They have already reskinned it to look like an anime vocaloid and provided software for the animatronic. Now all that's left is to test it out. A few maintenance personnel surround it as they were testing out the interaction between them and the Chibi Miku. So far they did some basic of commands to get its attention and it responded with phrases like…**

 _ **'Hello! And Welcome to Miku Land!"**_

 **Or…**

 _ **"Are you having a Mikurific good time?"**_

 **Something cheesy like that. Anyways, the maintenance personnel were pleases with the result thought they have something successful. But then something went wrong as the animatronic was acting up. Sparking and jittering as the old Spring Trap slowly resurfaced. It then said something in both the Miku voice box and the Springtrip voice. Something like…**

 _ **"Everybody's having fu- Everybody's ha- ha- ha- ha- Everyone's** 'going to pay' **having fun. Get ready- ready- ready- ready to** 'DIE!' **ready to rock!"**_

 **Almost immediately, it snapped and got up, rushing the group and knocking down and maintenance staff member, mysteriously taking the key card to the restricted room. It then left testing and was running around the hallway, scaring staff members and searching for a way out. It soon headed to the restricted room and wanted to knock it down, only to hit the door and was knocked down with a part of its face cracked to reveal the old skin and eye. The maintenance personnel managed to grab it and didn't know that was going to happen. Figuring that there could be bugs in the system, they decided to put it in storage until they can figure out what to do with it.**

 **After Night Five: The chibi Miku was in storage and remained there until the maintenance can figure out a way to repair it. But what they didn't know is that the old animatronic underneath the metal skin is still active as its point of view fizzled in and out. During that time, it could see someone entering the storage room and got a close look at the Chibi Miku animatronic. That person is of course Calne as she was approaching the animatronic with sheer interest. As she got a closer look on the thing, it was soon activated and stood up to, looking right at Calne. She got startled at first as she didn't expect it, but was still interested in this being. But of course, that curiosity got the better of her as it said something like…**

 _ **"Hello little one? Do you want- want- want- want to give Miku- ku- ku- ku- a hug?** 'You're mine now…' **"**_

 **before attacking Calne. The woman then screamed before the screen went static before turning off. That will be scary enough as it is.**

 **After Night Six: This is where this will get interesting… We get to see the Chibi Miku in a secret area of the maintenance area no one uses. This is where the staff always have parts of other Vocaloid stars for future works, but to expensive to get exoskeleton in Japan. Still they kept the outer bodies and other parts in just in case. Yeah… Logic goes out the window when you don't have much of an explanation.**

 **Anyways, back with the story, You see Chibi Miku, but it's in the point of view of Calne/Nightmare Miku. She was physically and mentally tormented as she was no longer the person that she is, but a deadly entity that just as bad as Springtrap, if not worse. As she got up, she was obedient to Springtrap and followed its orders. That includes leading her to the restricted room it was in before. The Springtrap/Chibi Miku used the key card it took from one of the maintenance personnel from before and gains access to the room. The only problem is that it doesn't have the experience in working on high tech computers that operate the holograms. But Calne, who was an expert on computers and programming can work on it. So gaining access, with the mandibles on her lower jaw, creepy as it is, she hacks into the system and upgrades the range for the holograms to walk from the park to the offices and installs a deadly virus that can cause the holograms to behave erratically, all the way to possess people and turning them into their Vocaloid selves. Don't ask why. The plot of FNaF 2 is far confusing then this.**

 **As far as the end of the 7th night… Well… I'll explain it in the chapter notes.**

 **I also want to see if there will be some Easter Eggs added to the future game I want to see. Special props from Youtube players like Markiplier, Jack SepticEye, and KorixKenshin to name a few. Along the way, I would like to see video game cameos from the original FNaF series along with the spinoffs and parodies of the game itself, such as Rachael's, Chumbuckets, Flumpty's etc, etc, etc. I also wish that there would be a song based on the game. I do believe the song should be sung by either Miku or Calne. I'll let you make the situation. All and all, I think this would be perfect to create a game based on this fanfiction story. If you are a game developer that liked this story, or if anyone you know is a game developer, let me know through my reviews.**

 **Heading to the last chapter, I could see how strong it all looks. Got myself a total of seven reviews and my hit counter are around 350. I'm quite pleased by the responses I've been getting and could see that the hits are far more then the last one. Perhaps the reason why is because I've self promote my work. See, I was at the Miku Expo in New York and was holding a sign to promote Five Nights at Miku's. If any of you that saw me on line with that sign, than you must've read it and checked my story. If you did, then congratulations in checking it out. That made me really happy. I'm hoping this chapter can rank in the more hits I've been wanting to get.**

 **Returning to the next chapter of FNaM, you start with your final seventh night as the holograms and the two mysterious figures kept their main focus on you. But as you survive the final night, another person is trying to get to the park to handle some unfinished business. What's going to happen now? Let's take a good read in this one and see what will transpire.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Now for those of you that are familiar with the FNaF games, they always have a custom night added into the mix. That's where people could customize the difficulty of the night to make it very challenging. Course most people kept choosing the twenty modes as a way to test their own anger, but hey, you got to keep to the challenge. Now as far as this chapter is concerned, don't think this is much of a custom night, especially the 20 modes. But it will show longer hours as I'll give in more scenarios to make the night far interesting, since the previous ones were shorter then the others. I'm certain when someone creates the game, they will add the custom nights as well if they are interested.**

 **As for the second thing, I will end the POV at the end of the night, only to add a special surprise for everyone to look at on the next chapter. Trust me, it will be something all of you will jump out of your seats for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the Vocaloid characters**

* * *

Night 7  
12:00 A.M.

Finally this is it. This long extended night is going to be over. With what you've been going through, you can now finally end this night and get the rest of your extended pay. Sure at the start it was meant to be easy. Then the Vocaloid holograms came in, and the animatronic that was an old bunny rabbit and now a Chibi Miku mascot, and now this Nightmare Miku that looked very deadly. Now pretty much everyone was going to kill you and it's going to be the worse night of your life. And being that this is the final night, it will be the far worse out there.

Thankfully, you can keep them all out in a variety of ways. For the holograms, there are two ways to hold them back, be that closing the door and vents or the reboot button when they get in. For the twins, Rin and Len, they go to the generator room and mess with the power until it goes off completely. But the Overcharge button on your desk to reboot the power and sent the twins back on their stage. As for the older animatronic and Nightmare Miku, you can still keep them away with the door, but can't reboot them as they were actual entities and not holograms. As long as you keep them away from the office, you'll be fine.

Still, there are a lot of drawbacks on a couple of occasions. For one, the door has a power source that overheats when it's closed for too long. And if it overheats, it will force open and never close again. You had that issue a few times, but at least you barely made it out of there. Thankfully, the door was fixed during the day and you are ready to keep that door close for a few periods of time. Another drawback is that of the vents. Those two small passages along with the door let's the fresh air in. All of them close for so long, the air will thin. And when that happens, it will mean that you will hallucinate and pass out completely. And when that happens, the holograms or those two things will come and either possess you or kill you. At least you can keep those vents and door open as long as the holograms, the animatronic, or Nightmare Miku, don't go near you. Now there were times that you nearly got yourself passed out, but it wasn't as worse as it was with the door. Still, you can hold them off as much as you could.

Sitting in your office, you sipped you heavily cafenated coffee to be fully awake for this night. With your eyes on the security monitor, you are ready to take them on. The phone soon started to ring as you think that the person is going to give you a bit more advice. As soon as the answering machine got to it, you heard someone on the phone, but not the guy you know.

 _"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Fred. I'm in Japan right now and heading down to the park as we speak. It's going to be a long drive, but I'll be there before the morning. Just stay were you are and don't get killed. I hope I'll make it in time."_

That phone soon hung up as you heard this person. You soon realized that this is the same Fred that warned you about the animatronic in storage. Sounds like he made it to Japan and is on the way to Miku Land. But wherever he is, it's going to be a long drive. As long as he's heading to your position, you'll will be all right. Not going to be that easy though as he's away, at least you can still hold them off. You soon heard the phone ringing again as the answering machine picked up. This time, the person on the phone that was giving you advice, but he sounded a little more nervous.

 _"Uh… Hello? Hey! The final night… I knew you can make it this far. Um… Look, I might have to shorten our talk as something… uneventful happened. I can't explain, but there's complications."_

You turned to the answering machine and was curious to know what he was talking about. But then you heard the knockings on the door and a familiar voice of Miku in the background.

 _ **'Watashi wa zentai no meiku…'**_

Then the voice of Luka.

 _ **'Anata wa eien ni kakusu koto wa dekimasen...'**_

Then Rin and Len in unison.

 _ **'Watashitachi to issho ni asobi ni kite...'**_

Meiko…

 _ **'Watashitachiha issho ni naritaidesu...'**_

And finally Kaito…

 _ **'Zehi go sanka...'**_

You heard all of those voices of the twisted Vocaloids and grew heavy with worry. How did they even got to him. Did he come at night to check on something? Did those holograms spread through the daytime? Did something happen that you missed out on? So many questions that you want answers for. You can hear the phone guy screaming to them to get away.

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!? YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T WANT TO BE TURNED!"_

His voice returned to normal as he started to explain something.

 _"Anyways, I'm calling to let you know of something that was recently found. You're aware of the technicians that were looking into the bugs within the restricted room where the holograms were programmed. Well, they had in procession of the log list to when the computers were accessed. They called me and spoke to me about last person that logged in there. Turns you the last person that went into the system was Calne and they wanted to speak to her of this breach in security. eh… This is the problem. Calne was missing a few days before the issue with the system and no one has heard of her. I know that she is an expert in computers and software, but she would never access that room with a clearance card. Sort of freaky, huh…?"_

Hearing this, you started to put the pieces together. The old animatronic was taken to the park for a revamp, this Calne girl disappeared weeks after its arrival, then the holograms when nuts because the last person that logged in was Calne, even though she was missing. But the strangest thing is that Nightmare Miku appeared after Calne's disappearance. Could it be possible that it and the missing person are related?"

 _"So uh… Yeah… Before you leave when your shift is over, can you check on the animatronic in storage? I feel that it's alive the whole time, and… um… it looks creepy with the crack on the face and that eye… I was wondering about that thing in there. It's almost like it's alive or something…"_

You listened in and there was some truth behind it. The fact that this animatronic is still active and tends to rush to your office. It is unnerving that it can move on its own and tries to kill you. It's almost like it still has an agenda or something. Maybe that is why Fred wanted to get to the park, to stop it or something.

 _"Anyways… Good luck on your final weekend night. I was lucky to explain some things about the Vocaloid holograms, when I had the chance. Hoping that you did listen to my messages, otherwise… Well… Let's just say that you wouldn't even last your first night. I'm glad I've given your those messages… when I had the chance."_

Suddenly, you could hear a strange sound on the other end as the voice of the person on the phone gotten more nervous.

 _"Wha… What was that? Who turned off the light?! Can't see a thing!"_

Than there was the sound of metal clanging and two stomps on the ground. You couldn't get what's really going on, but by the sound of it, it wasn't good.

 _"Huh…! Hello…? Who's there? Show yourself!"_

You then heard some form of moaning from the message and looked worried about what is going to happen. The person on the phone is panting and realized who this person was.

 _"Wait… You're that Nightmare Miku everyone was talking about. And you… Are you that Miku animatronic? How are you still active? What are you doing here? What do you want from me?!"_

You then heard what sound like the animatronic responding in the Chibi Miku's voice, but then distorted into the creepy voice you've never heard of.

 _"It's time to party- pa- pa- pa- party **'suffer'** party! Everyone is- is- is- having a great time **'dieing'** in Miku- ku- ku- Land! Let's play- play! **'Your soul is mine…'** "_

The person on the phone trembled as he stuttered his final words.

 _"No… No! Get away from me! Step back! I'm warning you! Don't go anywhere near me! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

His scream echoed throughout the message and you stood there in fear at the sound of body parts being pulled and blood curdling screams from the guy! In a matter of seconds, the screams stopped and you heard nothing but the footsteps coming near the phone. As soon as it was picked up, you could hear the voice of Chibi Miku greeting you before cutting off to that creepy voice again.

 _"Hell- Hell- Hello! Welcome come to- to- to- Miku Land! We hope tha- tha- that you are enjoying your stay a- a- at our amazing- zing park! Please come to- to- to-" ***static*** **'Hello… Hello, hello… Is anyone there…? Well if you are hearing this, then chances are is that you have made a very, very poor career choice.'**_ "

Soon enough, the cord was pulled and there was a loud noise coming from the other end like the line going dead. As soon as the phone call ended abruptly, you sat there with the dead eyes, shocking to know that the person on the other line was killed by either the old animatronic in the Chibi Miku outfit or the Nightmare Miku that could be Calne underneath that mess. With him dead, you wondered what's going to happen now. It was when the voices of the hologram Miku and Luka was heard throughout your office.

 _'Watashitachi wa anata no yūjin o koroshite kimashita...'_

 _'Ima, anata wa watashitachi ni sankashimasu...'_

Hearing this, you knew that the night has already begun. You start to check on the monitors as you realized they have all moved about while you were listening into the final message. Miku, Luka, and Meiko were already at the halls close to the office while Luka and Meiko were near the vents. Rin and Len have entered the office section were ready to head to the generator room. The old animatronic has already stood up and waited to make its more towards your office. And you could see the static on one of the monitors at the boardroom and the shadow of Nightmare Miku was there with the red eye glowing and the subliminal message that said, 'My fault/Your fault'. The only hologram that hasn't posed a threat yet is Kaito as he was in the darkened area of the entrance to Miku's section of the amusement park. But the others have entered your office or in their proper positions to finish what they have started. Gulping down, you sat back and knew it won't be a piece of cake.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

Already an hour up and things have gotten completely intense for you. The three holograms, Miku, Luka, and Meiko, were around your office, playing a game with you on who will enter your office first. You had your hand on the door and vent buttons so you can wait for them to come. But you have to see if the other holograms and the two non-holograms will co-operate. Checking each screen, you can see them already on the move. Kaito still hadn't enter your office yet, but he was getting closer as he was in a darken area where his statue was located with those white eye shining through. Rin and Len have already reached the hallway where the entrance to the generator room is located, waiting to get in. Nightmare Miku went form the boardroom to the offices with the screen and shadow showing another message that said, _'No Hope/No Mercy'_. The only one that didn't budge was the Chibi Miku animatronic as it stood in the storage room with its creepy looking eye starring at you.

You continued to check the monitors over and over again to see if any of them made a move. Rubbing your eyes, you have to stay awake, otherwise you will not survive your final night. When you got to the hallway in front of your office, you notice that the hologram Miku wasn't present. That got you wondering, where she was? Did she fallback and headed back to the park, or did she head to your office. You soon got your answer as you heard Miku's synthesized voice getting awfully close.

 _'Watashi o sagashiteimasu ka... ?'_

The moment you heard that, you turned on the light button to see Miku standing at the entrance with her empty dead eyes looking right at you. Seeing her, you reacted by closing the door and keeping her out. Looking up you see the gauge slowly starting to rise. You need to make sure the Miku leaves from your door so you can open it for the gauge to cool down. If you don't do that, that door will force open and you won't survive when the animatronic and the Nightmare Miku gets to you.

As you look to the gauge, you could see the lights flickering and the screens going in static. Seeing that you knew that the Kagamine twins are in the generator room and is messing with the power. If they do it for too long, the entire place will go in a blackout and will make your job extremely difficult. Looking to the Overcharge weapon, you were ready and immediately pressed it to prevent them from shutting everything down. You then check the monitor to see if they returned to the stage. Thankfully, they did as they stood there with a cold dead look to the camera far from the stage. You gave a deep breath and were glad that was over with. But unfortunately, it was just a simple distraction as you soon heard the voice of Meiko very close to you.

 _'Odoroki... !'_

Hearing that, you put your monitor away to see the last thing you want, a Vocaloid hologram within your office. Coming out of the vent was Meiko with her neck extended and her empty eyes starring at you. The lights started to flicker and screens went static as you knew that it spells trouble for you.

 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_  
 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_  
 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_  
 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_

Seeing her, you first instinct is to hit the reboot button to send her back. But then there's the concern of the door in front of you. You just closed it to prevent hologram Miku from getting in. If you hit the reboot button, will it open the door up by itself? Will the creepy looking Miku get into your office? Those are questions that are in need of an answer. But you can't focus on that yet as you have to get Meiko out of your office as soon as possible, or else… You immediately hit the button and the place went dark completely for a few short seconds. When the lights came back on and the screens online, not only do you see Maiko not in your office, but your assumptions were correct as the door was opened thanks to the EMP field. Luckily the gauge is down and it hasn't overheated, giving you a sigh of relief on that end. However, there is the issue if the hologram Miku is still out there. Curious, you pushed the light button and saw nothing at the door. That meant she left your office. But where did she go to?

Flipping your monitor up, you check the cameras to see where the two were located. First, you check up on the Meiko hologram and saw it was back on the stage, but will be a matter of time before it moved around. Toggling into the office map, you saw skimmed through the cameras and spotted Miku back in the boardroom starring right at you. You checked the others to see if they move around. Rin and Len have left their stage and were on one of the kiddie rides on their section of the park. Kaito has already entered your office as his white eyes were in the darken area on the outside. Luka remained on the outside of the hall, but is ready to reach the vent. And the Nightmare Miku has reached the left end of the hallway as static filled the screen and her shadow was in the background. Everything else seems to be okay so far. But you need to focus one more person you need to see. The animatronic disguised of Chibi Miku.

Looking to the storage room, you notice that it wasn't there. You quickly checked the main hallway as saw it rushing towards your office. Fully prepared, you hit the door button again and closed it tight. After a bit of waiting, you could hear it knocking on the door and knew it was there. You waited for a few seconds until the knocking stopped. You quickly opened the door and saw it wasn't there, which meant it headed to the one place it would go to. Checking the monitors, you saw it in the restricted room and were in front of your camera with the lights flickering on and off. At least you know that you were prepared for it. Still, with it out, you have to keep a close watch on the animatronic, along with the other holograms and the Nightmare creature. Giving the first hour, it will be difficult the rest of the night.

* * *

2:00 A.M.

It's two in the morning and things have been getting restless as of late. Everyone is moving around and it is getting worse and worse by the second. The holograms were moving around in different directions while the animatronic and the Nightmare Miku is doing their own thing. Luka has already reached the right vent and was ready to get in your office. But you saw her coming and close the vent door to prevent her from getting in. Rin and Len were now quicker then before, as they remained outside the generator room and looked eager to enter, yet they didn't do that as were taking their time. Perhaps using it to trick you or something. Kaito has reached the main hallway and was slowly reaching the office with its white orbs starring at you. Miku has already moved into the left hallway where the entrance to the cubicles were located, messing with you. Meiko has left her stage and was already at the entrance with her long neck wrapped around the entrance sign. The animatronic was still in the restricted room with the camera starring at the cold dead eye underneath the face. And Nightmare Miku was already reaching your office as she was coming from the left and near the vent. The static was on the screen with the message or _'No way out/Can't leave'_ blinking in and out. You can see this is getting intense as three of them were near your office. Still, you can't give up, as it was a life and death situation for you.

Suddenly, the lights blinked and the static appeared on the screen. You knew that the twins are in the generator room again and you have to make the difference. Pounding on the overcharge button, the room went back to normal and you check the monitors to see where they are. Already, they got back to their stage, but it will be a matter of time before they could jump off the stage and repeat the cycle again. At least they'll be out of your hair for a while, yet it will be a matter of time before they come back. Suddenly, you could hear the voice of Kaito close by with his voice echoing through the door.

 _'Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu...'_

Hearing him, you know he's at the door. But you can't shine a light on him; otherwise he will get you instantly. So you immediately close the door on him to prevent him from getting to you. You start to check the gauge to see it starting to rise. Now you must have to make sure that Kaito leaves, or else the door overheats and opens up by force. At least its still early and it won't overload soon enough. You soon check on the monitors to see where everyone stands. Miku started move into the office cubical and was roaming around. Luka remained in the vent and waited for her to leave. Rin and Len left their section of the park and was standing on the sign, wanting to leave and head to your location. Meiko has reached the her statue in the main hub of the amusement park with her long and stretching neck wrapped the statue's own. And the Chibi Miku animatronic remained in the restricted room waiting to rush ahead to you. But with the door closed, you are lucky… That is until the door will be overheated and opens by force once the gauge reaches its peak. So all of them are acting in a normal way. But with the second hour ticking by, there's no telling what plans they have in store for you.

You soon start checking for one more entity that's a bother, the Nightmare Miku. Skimming through the camera's you don't see her around. By the time you hit the left vent, you got into a state of shock. There was static on that screen as the shadow of the Nightmare Miku was present with the red eye glowing. Below it is a subliminal message that says _'I'm here…/I'm everywhere…'_. Seeing this, you freaked out and decided to close the left vent in an instant. Taking a deep breath, you were glad that you were out of that mess. Still, you were shocked to know that not only Nightmare Miku can go to the door, but also the vents as well. She seems very interested in getting you the most. Still, there is the major concern that you have. With the vents and doors closed, the air will get thin. And as soon as that will happen, it will cause you to hallucinate and pass out. You can't let that happen, as you will hope that one or two of them would leave. Otherwise, you are royally screwed.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Already at the half way point and things have been getting extremely intense for you. With three of the holograms, and the Nightmare Miku in the left vent, you knew that the air would thin and soon you will see things and pass out. That's the last thing you really want. You just hope that one of them would leave so you can get the air in your office, otherwise its game over for you. However, you need to focus on the other holograms and the old animatronic within the amusement park and office.

You check through the monitors to see if the others have moved. Turns out, they didn't as Kaito stayed at the front door with the gauge was reaching the halfway point, Luka stayed in the right vent, and Nightmare Miku kept its ground in the left. Checking the others, you could see them moving around the office and park. You saw Miku, who is oddly enough, moving back out of the office as she was at the door to the office section. Mostly getting bored and moved back. Still, she would be a threat, as she would start to come back. Rin and Len have reached the main hub of the park and stood by on their statue with their blank stares and wicked smiles. And Meiko entered the twin's section of the park and had her neck wrapping around the mini drop ride close by. Finally, you've reached the restricted room and saw the Chibi Miku standing there with the exposed creepy eye right at you. You shudder as you knew that deadeye in the exposed crack has given you the creeps.

As you were watching the monitor, you saw the animatronic switching between the Chibi Miku and the bunny looking thing and back again. Peering your monitor away, you could see that the posters of Miku had dead and empty eye sockets and the figurines in front of you on the desk concerted into the creepy holograms styles. Seeing this, you knew that the air was thinning and you are hallucinating. Which means that it will be a matter of time before you immediately pass out by that. You just hope that one of them leaves, but there's no telling what will happen when you pass out. You look to the monitor again and checked the three holograms. Two of them were still in the vents and waited for you to make a foolish move. But then there's Kaito, as you know that you can't open the door and check your light, otherwise, he will attack you instantly and without mercy. As the only way to know is that the eyes will be at your doorway. As you check the monitors and you didn't see his eyes appearing in any of the shadowed areas. That means that he still at the office doorway. With the three still there, you can't open the vents and take any risk. However, you can trick one of the holograms. That one is Luka herself.

Hitting the right vent button, it soon opened up and the cool air came in almost immediately. Soon enough, the hallucinations stopped and you saved yourself from passing out completely. But by the time you did that, the lights started to flicker and the screens went to static. You looked on in confusion and wondered why that is happening as you let the air in. That's when you realize that the twins have entered the generator room and began to mess around with the power, and very soon too. That would mean that it will be a matter of time that the power will go out and they would attack you in the dark. Knowing this, you hit the overcharge button again and everything went back to normal almost immediately. You soon checked the monitors to find them, only to see them already off the stage and standing on one of the rides, waving at you. You took another breather as you got out of danger again. That was until…

 _'Dare o suisoku shimasu...'_

Getting your eyes off the monitor, you could see Luka hanging on the ceiling with the lights flickering and her repeating those little words in Japanese….

 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_  
 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_  
 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_  
 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_

Knowing this really well, you quickly hit the reboot button and the EMP blackened the room for a few short seconds. When the lights went back on, Luka was nowhere to be found as she vanished when the EMP was hit. You wish to check the monitor to see if she's back on the stage, but then there's the vent on the left side as Nightmare Miku was in it. Turning left, you could see that the vent was open due to the EMP blast and you hit the vent button again to make sure she stays in there. You soon check the monitor to see where Luka was. You soon found her at the entrance to her section of the park as she was crawling on the sign. Seeing her there, you knew that you got one problem out of the way. There are however two more that's in the way. Kaito at the front door and Nightmare Miku in the left vent. At least you're lucky that the vent can be closed as long as it wants, but the door is another problem. Turning to the gauge next to the door, you see if reached 75% and steadily rising. You just hope he leaves, otherwise, that door will be forced open the rest of the night.

You soon check the cameras around the park and office to see where the rest of the holograms were located. Skimming through, you could see that Miku was now far away from the office and was standing on the entrance sign of her section of the park. Rin and Len has entered the office building and was looking at the camera lens with a creepy wave at you. Meiko was already at the entrance in the office side with her face really close to the camera and the body was on the outside. And the animatronic dressed as Chibi Miku still remained in the restricted room and waited for the right moment to attack. So far, you got everything under control. However, that door is still lock and the gauge was getting higher in the power level. And when that reaches critical, then the rest of the night would get extremely complicated.

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Two more hours… Two more hours and you are out of here. This would be a relief for you, as you know that you will be done with all of this. But two hours would feel like an eternity as the night kept on getting worse and worse for you. And that's because of two different reasons. For one, you have all the holograms and two animatronics gunning for you. For two, two of them were still at your door and was eager to come in. Those two were Kaito at the front door and Nightmare Miku on the left vent. They seem to be keeping their sweet time at those areas, as they were eager to put an end to your life. And with them in the way, that could only mean one thing. That the gauge on the door is reaching critical mass and will overheat the door so much, that it will force open and you can't close it. That's the last thing you really wanted. Especially with the old animatronic waiting to attack. Plus you really don't know what Nightmare Miku would do if she gets into your office. So you just hoped that they have left already.

Looking through the monitors, you check to see if the two of them are gone or where the other holograms have went to this time. Looking around, you could tell that they've moved about. Miku started to move to one section of the amusement park to another as she was standing on the entrance to Luka's while swinging her legs back and forth. Luka already left her stage and was dangling around the roller coaster in the rides area. Rin and Len already were on the move and were going to head into the generator room to continue with what they were doing. Meiko was in the main hub of the park with her neck wrapped around the statue's own, as usual. And finally, the Chibi Miku animatronic was still standing in the restricted room, not budging one inch since. So far, none of them has issued a serious threat on you. But the two around your office are the most threatening.

Skimming through your cameras, you saw something in the office cubicles. It looked like a pair of white eyes looking right at you in a darkened area. Seeing this, you soon realized that it was Kaito that left your office and moved way back to that area of the offices. You were very relieved by this and returned to the door to see that it was at its peak. You quickly pushed the door button to open it up so you can let the gauge cool down for a little more. Returning to your monitor, you check the left vent to see if Nightmare Miku wasn't there. Thankfully, she did leave as you saw the empty vent and not static. However, there is still the thought of where she was this time. Opening the vent door and skimming through the monitors, you could see that she was at the boardroom with the static and the shadow of its figure showing in the background with the red eye glowing. Another message appeared below it that says, _'The Pain/The Freedom'_. You looked to this and wondered about that message. Was it meant to mean that she's in pain, or that she was free from something? Just doesn't make any sense.

You then start to check through the monitors to see where the others were. Miku was already at the main hub and was standing on the shoulder of her statue, waving to you very creepily. Luka was on her entrance sign and was crawling around it. The twins have already reached the hallway where the generator room is located and was ready to get in. Meiko was at the left hallway and was ready to get into the vent, as if Nightmare Miku wasn't enough. And Kaito was back at the entrance of the office building with his white orbs shining outside in the darkened area. So far, everything is in order, as you knew where everyone is. Still, one more person to look towards… The old animatronic.

Returning to the restricted room, you could see nothing with the _'Audio Only'_ message above. Seeing this, you knew what it meant as you switched to the main hallway to see the Chibi Miku running towards you. Knowing the game, you clicked on the door button again and closed it tight; hoping that the little cooling it had left just was enough. You then heard the constant knocking, knowing that it was trying to get in. You slouched back as you waited until it was finished. When it did leave, you were about to open the door again.

Before you could actually do that, the lights started to flicker and the monitors were staticy. Looking around your room, you could tell that the twins are already in the generator room. And too soon as well. You had to get rid of them fast or an old animatronic disguised, as Chibi Miku would be the least of your worries. Turning to the overcharge button, you hit is and the power was restored. You then quickly check the monitors to see where the three are. So far, you could see Rin and Len back on their stage and the Chibi Miku back at the restricted room. Seeing them gone, you have everything under control. To bad you've completely forgotten the one thing that would've kept you alive.

That's when the sound of the door sliding open caught your attention. Looking up, you saw the door opened and the gauge steaming. Fear soon got to you as you hit the door button again and again to get it to close, but it was no use. Knowing that it wouldn't close, it could only mean one thing. The gauge overheated and the door will remain open until the morning when the maintenance crew fixes it. And the worst part of it all is that it's only four in the morning, two hours before your shift is over. That really causes some serious problems with you the rest of the night. Though the holograms won't be a problem since you can use the reboot button to send them away, the old animatronic and the mysterious Nightmare Miku will be on the prowl. And when they find out that out that you can't open the door, who knows what will happen. Feeling the sweat, you now need to keep your cameras on constant watch and make sure that the two won't get into your office. Period! What you need is a new strategy…

* * *

5:00 A.M.

The final hour is now at hand. You are ready to leave once the clock chimes six. But this final hour could be disastrous for you as well. As if the holograms, animatronic, and Nightmare Miku isn't enough, but also the gauge of the door overheated and the door forced itself opened, preventing you from closing it completely. Now here you are, in your office, with the door opened, scared of the two getting into your office. However, you can resolve this. You have a new strategy in play.

See, the holograms are simple because when they reach your office, you simply hit the reboot button and the EMP will take care of them. But with the animatronic in the Chibi Miku getup and Nightmare Miku, they are immune as they are from a separate system. An older system if you can count Chibi Miku's origins. So you have to keep a close watch on them as well while keeping the virtual vocaloids out of your office. That's when you formed a really good plan. See, if you keep constant watch on the two long enough, you can keep them out of your office. Sounds silly, maybe, but it was effective. During the 4:00 A.M. hour, you kept watch on them the most as they have remained where they were since the door opened up. And while, Nightmare Miku moved a bit here and there, she stayed longer when you have your camera's set on her. So it would seem as thought this strategy you've formed seems to be working.

As far as the holograms are concerned, you wouldn't have to worry about them. Giving that they can go to your office and be sent away by the EMP blast, you don't have to worry about looking at them much. There is however the exception of the twins as they go into the generator room to mess around with the power until there's a complete blackout. But you have that taken care of as when the lights flash and the monitors go to static, you can hit the overcharge button and that will bring them back to their stage in the kiddie section of the park. As for the others, you do not have anything to worry about. But you still can check front door camera and the vents to see who's there. At least you can close the vent doors and you can still get air with the forced open door. So that won't be a problem with you. Still, you need to check on the two bigger threats, as they are the main concern.

You looked through the monitor to see where they are now. Thankfully, you could see the Chibi Miku animatronic still in the restricted room looked at your camera lens and the light behind it blinking. Then you did a quick check on Nightmare Miku, who was at the main hall that leads to your office and saw it still there with static and the shadow of the monster in the background with the red eye glowing. So far, they haven't budged much of an inch as of yet, but with Nightmare Miku at the hall towards your office, it could be problematic. Still, you can keep her there as much possible as you check on her more. You soon check on the vents to see if any of them were in the vents. Fortunately, the only thing you saw was Meiko face at the lens with the neck stretched through the neck. But with you focusing more on the two dangerous threats and less of the holograms, it will be a matter of time before they get into your office to attack you. Speaking of…

 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_

You soon heard that and peered your monitor away from yourself and saw Hatsune Miku standing there with the lights blinking over you. You quickly hit the reboot button and blacked out the room for a few moments. Once the lights were on, you knew that Miku has returned to your stage and you returned to the monitor to see both Nightmare Miku and the animatronic still remained in their positions. You had everything under control until you heard another voice.

 _'Auto hōhō wa arimasen...'_

Hearing this, he check the monitor to see Luka already in the other vent, so you quickly close the right vent to prevent her from getting in. Still, with two vents down, at least you can still get some air from the open door that wouldn't close. But the main focus needs to be with the two real life nightmares. You soon check again to see them still at their usual spots and haven't budged an inch since. That's lucky for you. Or was it not lucky? You really don't know.

The screen soon went to instant static as it you peered it away and saw the lights flickering and all the other screens are static as well. You knew that Rin and Len have entered the generator room and messing around with the power. Knowing this, you hit the overcharge button and the lights and screens went back to normal. Since you found out that the twins was in the stage, you returned to the monitor to see Chibi and Nightmare Miku still at their spots. At least you are keeping them in check. Suddenly…

 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_

Putting the monitor away, you saw the body of Meiko there while the head remained at the left vent. It's a thing that she was doing. If the head couldn't get there, the body would. Still, it didn't matter as you hit the reboot button and black out the power for a moment. When the power came back on, Meiko was back at the stage and ready to leave it. However, you have the time necessary to for her to return, so you will be able to see the other two. Once again, the Chibi Miku animatronic remained at the restricted room and the Nightmare Miku at the main hallway. So they are still remain where they are and you are quite relieve. But once more, you heard the male synthesized voice coming from close by.

 _'Watashi wa zentai no meiku...'_

Looking away from your monitor, you could see Kaito there in the dark area of the office with the white orbs starring at you. As always, the lights are blinking as he repeated the same words over and over again. As always, you hit the reboot button and he disappeared when the EMP hit. After the lights went back on, Kaito disappeared and was back on his stage. As soon as you got that out of the way, you returned to the two bigger threats to see them still there. So far, your strategy seems to be working flawlessly and you don't have anything to worry about. You already looking at the clock, you noticed that it was 5:30, half an hour until six, the end of your night shift. You already have everything under control and got it all in the bag. Just then, the phone rings as it startled you. Peering the monitor away you looked around to find the phone, only to wait until the answering machine gets it. When the phone made the final ring, the answering machine got it and you waited to see who's calling at this time? That's when you heard a familiar voice you heard a couple of times.

 _"Hello? It's Fred! If you hear this, I'll let you know that I've reached the amusement park. I'm looking for a way in right now. Just hang on for a few seconds and I'll be there to resolve the situation you're in. Whatever you do, don't let that Animatronic get you! At any cost."_

You heard that and knew it was Fred. You were lucky that he made it to the park to handle the old animatronic that's in the office. How he's going to do that, then that's the question. You just hope that he handles it properly.

Thinking of it, you almost forgot about the two threats. You check on the monitor to find them in their usual spots. By the time you got there, you saw the restricted room blacked out and it's not there. You looked through the screens to see where it was. That's when in the main hall you saw Chibi Miku running towards your office. Now with the door opened forcefully, you can't keep her out. But then you remembered something else. That the Nightmare Miku was at the hallway before but now it's gone. Now where is it?

But just as you ask yourself that question, a skeletal hand grabbed the monitor and ripped it from your hands. You looked up and saw something that resembles your worst nightmare. Nightmare Miku as it were. There she was, standing in your office, looking at you very deadly with one normal Miku eye and the other that's crimson red. Its legs were replaced with monstrous metal legs that roll around. Her right arm was inhumanly long with three sharp scissor-like fingers and the left arm had the bizarre skeleton arm and with skeletal hand that took your monitor. And her lower jaw is missing as it was replaced with the metal mandibles. The only thing that looked like Miku was the hair and outfit; only the shirt was opened up to reveal her exposed breasts.

You sat there completely horrified, as you didn't know what to do. Just then, the Nightmare Miku grabbed you by the body fingers grabbed and lifted you up with inhuman strength. The thing was choking the life out of you and you were slowly loosing consciousness. But not before you heard footsteps from close by. Before you could see what was really going on, in walks the Chibi Miku animatronic entering your office and slowly turned to you. Seeing its creepy eye up close and underneath the crack, you could see how very disturbing it was up close. It starred you down as it said something in the Miku voice and switch to the distorted and creepy voice.

 _"Kon'nichiwa! Are y- y- y- you new to Miku Land? Are you having- ing- ing- a good time? The Miku- ku- ku- ku concert will begin shortly. Please- Please- Pleas- come- ***static* 'You will do quite nicely for what I have planned for you…'** "_

Before you wonder what it has plan in store for you, Nightmare Miku tossed you to the wall and laid you there on the floor. Nightmare Miku then bent down and looked to you with a desire to kill you. It's mandibles moved around as it said something with a raspy and dark female voice.

 _"You never should've come…"_

It then winded up and knocked you out with the metal arm like that of a bat, leaving you in nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **And so ends night seven. Quite a cliffhanger, huh? Now before anyone blasts me on the reviews, no the main protagonist didn't get killed, only kept alive for something far devastating. Don't worry, in the game, which I hope someone will create for me, night seven will end on a high note and there will be a picture of something I'm saving for the next and final chapter. In the mean time, I hope someone reading is a game developer or knows someone who is a game developer, if they make a game based on this story, I would play it. Who knows, Youtubers would ultimately enjoy themselves with this as well. Stay tune for the grand finally of this story, it will be a nail biter. Please Review. #WherearetheGoodCartoons?**


End file.
